Harry Potter and the Blood of Darkness
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: [COMPLETED!!] Harry's last year draws to a close.. But there are still one or two surprise in store for him. Some H/G. R/H, SF/LB, N/OC in other chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Blood

Title: Harry Potter and the Blood of Darkness

Author: Shamrock

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. Any other characters you recognise belong to their respective copyright holders. I'm only borrowing them, so please don't sue. The Blood King, the Bestia, Evelyn Bey, Gladiator, Harpie, the Titan Brothers, and the new students belong to me.  

Chapter One: The Blood

"The potion is complete, my lord." declared a black-robed wizard looking over a large cauldron at his master who had just entered the dark chamber.

"We have the Blood?"

"Yes. My lord."

"You had best be sure Al Kima. I do not tolerate failure." 

"N…n…no, my lord."

The figure nodded and turned towards the entrance through which he had come. "Wormtail!"

A small, wizened old man hurried into the chamber. "You called, my lord?"

"Yes Wormtail. Ask Baron von Blut to join us, Al Kima here has finally done something _useful_, we have the potion."

"Yes my lord." The small man hurried back out of the chamber on his errand. 

Meanwhile, Al Kima had been ladling potion out of the cauldron into a series of bottles. "There is enough for 500 doses, my lord." he said, looking into the half-empty cauldron and around at the already filled bottles.

"Good. If it is successful, make two more cauldrons, no more and no less, we fulfil our agreement only _understand_?"

Al Kima nodded, "Yes."

At that moment Wormtail entered the chamber followed by a tall, lean European. He was deathly pale, but his medium-length hair was a glossy black and he was impeccably dressed in a black dinner suit and a long black velvet cloak. "Your minion tells me you haff my potion Voldemort. I vant it, now."

"All in good time Baron, you will of course want to test it first." replied the dark lord.

"Of course." admitted the Baron, he held out his hand. At a nod from Voldemort, Al Kima handed him two bottles. Moving towards the one of the walls, Wormtail pulled back a shutter from a hole in the roof a beam of sunlight shone through. The Baron turned back towards the door, one of his own servants had followed him in. "Drink this." he instructed, "And stand in the light." 

The servant looked shocked, "But…"

"If the bargain has been fulfilled, you will, live. If not, your death will be avenged."

Reassured the other took the dark red potion and drank it down in one gulp, he inched towards the light. Impatient, the Baron shoved him and he staggered under the beam. Nothing happened. "Your part is done Voldemort." declared the Baron, he placed the second bottle in his jacket and pulled out a scroll of paper. "This will allow you to command my forces' allegiance. One thousand and a half one thousand of my best fighters will be here within the night. Goodbye." He turned his back to Voldemort and strode out the door, his fortunate servant scuttling behind him.

"We are ready my lord." said Wormtail, a hint of triumph in his voice.

"You are too confident Wormtail, the Dementors are not yet with us, nor the banished giants. There is still much to be done. But we have made a, beginning, yessss." he hissed.

----

At that moment, many miles away in the village of Little Whinging, a seventeen-year-old boy sat up suddenly in bed, pressing the lightning shaped scar on his head that was burning fiercely. "What was that about?" he wondered. 


	2. Chapter 2: Summertime

Title: Harry Potter and the Blood of Darkness

Author: Shamrock

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. Any other characters you recognise belong to their respective copyright holders. I'm only borrowing them, so please don't sue. The Blood King, the Bestia, Evelyn Bey, Gladiator, Harpie, the Titan Brothers, and the new students belong to me.  

Chapter Two: Summertime

Harry sat breathing hard and deep for a few seconds, until the pain in his scar had abated, then he slid off his bed and groped for his glasses on the nightstand and slid them into place. He switched on the light and crept across his small room to his desk. Pushing his half-finished Transfiguration homework, _How to become an Animagi, to one side he took out a small roll of parchment and picked up a quill. _

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_You asked me to tell you if my scar hurt after any of my dreams. Well tonight it did. I had a dream that Voldemort was in a dungeon with Wormtail and another of the Death Eaters, they were brewing some kind of potion they called the Blood__. They made it and Wormtail brought another man called Baron von Blut into the dungeon, I think he was a vampire. Then the other Death Eater, Voldemort called him Al Kima, gave the Baron two bottles of potion. He gave one of the bottles to one of his minions and pushed him into a column of light, nothing happened. The Baron handed Voldemort a parchment and said that 1500 of his best fighters were now at Voldemort's command. Then he left. Wormtail suggested they were ready, but Voldemort told him that they would wait for the Dementors and giants to join them. What's going on? Is there anything I can do?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

He rolled up the parchment and went over to Hedwig's cage. She opened her eyes and stared at him, "I need you to take a message to Dumbledore for me." Hedwig hooted indignantly, she wanted to sleep, "It's urgent." Sensing the worry in his tone, she obligingly stuck out her foot and waited as Harry tied on the message, she nibbled his finger affectionately for a moment and then took off out the open window.

Harry watching her flying into the distance until she disappeared, then he shut the window and went back to his bed, placing his glasses on the nightstand he switched off the light and lay back in bed, despite all the thoughts that were flying around in his head, he fell asleep again almost immediately.

----

The next two days passed quietly for Harry. The Dursleys were away on holiday in Majorca for a week and Harry had the house to himself. He had owled Ron when he found out, but for some reason his best friend was curiously reluctant for him to come and stay. He had even got Ginny to reply to Harry's letter. Although, he did admit to himself that getting a letter that ended 'Love Ginny' was oddly satisfying. "Get over yourself, Harry." he told himself, "She might still have that crush on you she had in her first year, but you're her brother's best friend, she doesn't mean anything by it!" he paused for a second, considering it. Would it be so bad if she did? Maybe it wouldn't be, he decided, he did like Ginny, although he wasn't sure if he liked her as anything more than a friend. What Ron and the other Weasleys would have to say about it though, was anyone's guess. He washed up his breakfast dishes and went back upstairs to work on his Potions Homework, the essay on Truth Potions was a hard one and with only ten days before the beginning of term, Harry knew he needed to get started, normally he would have owled Hermione for help but his other best friend was also curiously silent this holiday. Ginny had a few hints about why that was too, he remembered. The last thing he wanted at the beginning of his final year was to give Professor Snape, Harry's least favourite teacher, an opportunity to give him a detention. By the end of the day, Harry had found the information he needed from Magical Drafts and Potions and was part way through his essay. He scraped together a reasonably tasty, if small, meal from what was left in the cupboards. The Dursleys hadn't shopped before they left, and although Dudley was now off the diet, the fridge was still not as well stocked as it was before the forced adjustment. Uncle Vernon had insisted that he would not go through the diet again, so an effort was being made to slow Dudley's rise back up to whale-sized proportions. "If he'd get a bit of exercise that'd solve the problem." Harry observed. However, his cousin's only favoured mode of exercise was beating on Harry and as Harry, at seventeen, was now stronger and fitter than Dudley, thanks to six years of Quidditch training and dangerous escapades, even that activity was rarely attempted. 

He briefly considered watching TV, but after six years of spending most of his time in the wizarding world, where TV was unknown, it had lost its appeal. "Back to work Harry." he told himself, and climbed back up the stairs to his room. When he entered his room he could hear a tapping on the window, he opened it and Hedwig flew in. She landed on the desk and allowed Harry to remove the note that was attached to her leg, she clicked her beck expectantly, Harry laughed and got an Owl Treat out of his trunk and gave it to her. She hooted thankfully and hopped over to her cage and perched inside, putting her head under her wing.

Harry sat down in his chair and unrolled the parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)_

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for telling me about your dream. I will not go into the whys and wherefores of it now. However, I think it might be best if you returned to Hogwarts immediately so you can be guarded. You are more important than even you know Harry and we cannot afford to lose you. It wouldn't be safe for you to Apparate to Hogsmeade and if you use the Knight Bus or the Floo Network that will leave a trail, neither will the Ministry be of any assistance. Instead I will send one of my agents to pick you up. It won't be anyone you know I'm afraid; they're all busy with preparations. You should expect her at daybreak tomorrow; you will know her when you see her. I will see you when you arrive._

_Yours sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore.

Headmaster

_I'd better get ready_. he thought and crossed to his chest of drawers and began to pile clothes from it into the trunk. After about an hour, he was packed and ready to go, he scribbled a note to the Dursleys, which he intended to leave in the kitchen before he left and then collapsed into bed, for a few hours sleep.

----                        

 _  _

About four hours later, a figure wearing the black robes of a Death Eater slipped out of the lengthening shadows and looked over at 4 Privet Drive. _It is amazing how useful some Muggle ideas can be._ thought the figure. _That old fool's precautions won't protect Potter if I _breaks_ into his house._ He had reached the door and was just about to raise his axe to break open the door. 

"Achem." said a female voice behind him, "Don't you know it is not polite to break into people's houses without asking?"

He turned around and to his amazement; it was a young woman with long dark curly hair with a short curved sword raised in a guard position that had confronted him. "Go away girl," he added with relish, "Or I'll have to hurt you."

"Take your best shot, muscle-for-brains." she taunted.

"I've killed people for insults like that!"

"Well don't hold back now. I could do with waking up."

With a roar, the Death Eater swung the axe in a wide arc that would have cut off the woman's head if she had not ducked.

She thrust under his guard, nicking him in the belly and then she kicked him in the back of the knees. He staggered and then brought his axe in a powerful down stroke. She jumped to the side and caught the axe with her sword and kicked him in the stomach, the breath went out of the Death Eaters lungs in a whoosh of air, he dropped the axe and lashed out at the woman sending her spinning, still holding onto her sword. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a small vial. She whispered a spell and then tossed it at him, the vial detonated with a bright flash of light. Disorientated, he was unprepared for her renewed attack.

----

Harry woke up suddenly; he could hear noises of a fight outside. Grabbing his wand from his trunk and headed out to the front of the house to see what was going on. As he reached the ground floor there was a crash and what looked like a young woman came flying through the window in a hail of glass. "_Defendere_!" yelled Harry and the glass ricocheted off the protective barrier between him and the window. As soon as the glass had stopped flying he dropped the barrier and ran over to the woman, she was already getting up. She looked at him.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"I am Evelyn Bey of the Magi. Pleased to meet you. Dumbledore sent me to get you."

"How did you end up flying through the window?"

Evelyn pointed to the window where the Death Eater was already beginning to climb through. "He threw me through the window." 

Harry's response was instinctive. "_Stupefy_!" The Stunning Charm caught the Death Eater completely unawares and he fell into the room with a thud and a crack.

"Oh dear, I think this Death Eater's broken something." commented Evelyn dryly. "Let's go and see shall we?" she said walking towards the fallen man. With Harry's help she lowered him to the ground, his right hip was at an unusual angle. "He seems to somehow have broken his hip, how sad."

"I wonder who he is." thought Harry aloud. 

"Let's see." said Evelyn and pulled back the hood.

"MacNair!"

"You know this thug?"

"Yes. His name Walden MacNair, he works for the Committee for the Disposal of the Dangerous Creatures. He was supposed to execute Buckbeak, one of Hogwarts' hippogriffs in my third year."

"Yes, I remember Dumbledore mentioning that. The Hippogriff mysteriously disappeared around the same time as Sirius Black as I recall. A coincidence Harry?"

"Do you think it was…uh?"

"Call me Evelyn and I don't believe in coincidences. Besides, why should an innocent man die because of Fudge's gullibility."

"Then you know?"

"That Sirius Black's only crime was to trust the wrong person? Yes I know." She picked up her sword and sheathed it. "Perhaps you should fix the window, Harry."

Harry thought for a moment. "_Reparo_!" Instantly the glass shards flew back into the window and it was repaired.

"Is your trunk packed?"

"Yes. I'll get it." he ran upstairs and grabbed his trunk, and lugged it down the stairs. Then he went and got Hedwig. 

"I'll carry your owl Harry." said Evelyn opening the front door, and walked out. Harry followed her quickly. As soon as she was out on the road she whistled and a sleek Ford estate drove up. Harry looked into the window. There was no one inside. "Don't worry Harry he doesn't bite, much."

They stowed Harry's luggage on the boot of the car and then Evelyn went back into the house and came out dragging MacNair, she took a rope out of the boot and tied him up then heaved him onto the back seat, then she and Harry got in the front. "Hang onto your hat Harry." she said, "We're going up." The car took off into the air and was soon lost from sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Chapter Three: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All I own is the new characters. Harry Pooter belongs to JK Rowling and WB. The Magi, and the other characters from the Mummy films belong to Universal. 

The journey back to school took several hours, but it was more pleasant than when Ron and Harry had flown to Hogwarts in the Weasleys' ancient Ford Anglia at the beginning of Harry's second year. Thinking of that first flight reminded Harry of Ron, and his thoughts about Ron's lack of communication and his own changing feelings for Ginny. Putting those two points together, Harry decided he had the right idea, if he did then he was happy for Ron, and Hermione too of course. _Although that does leave me as a bit of a third wheel._ he thought as he looked out of the side window of the flying car.

The morning was cool and cloudless with a light breeze, which just ruffled the trees below him. Harry was enjoying the flight over the Pennines when something occurred to him, "Evelyn?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Won't we be _seen_?" The possibility concerned him because his previous flight had caused problems for this reason.

"No, at least not by Muggles, like the Knight Bus this car has anti-Muggle concealment charms on it. Only non-Muggles can see it."

Harry sat back in his seat, somewhat relieved, "You're not a witch are you?"

"Well I'm not a Muggle, Harry." she laughed.

"I won't care if you were."

"I know you won't," said Evelyn, "But you're right, I'm not a witch either. I'm a Magi, Harry."

"I thought they were all gone?"

"No. But they are mostly inactive, Great-Grandfather Ardeth was the among the last Magi to be active, and that was in the 1920's."

"Magi don't usually have magic do they?"

"No. Even I'm limited. I can cook potions up with the best of them, and I'm pretty good at plant magic, runes and handling magic beasts. I know a lot of transfiguration theory, but I'm hopeless at the practical side except for human transformation curses, same goes for predications. I can do charms if I can infuse a spell globe with the right spell."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No, I went to the Tutankamen Institute near Cairo. I did most subjects, I cut down on DADA classes so I could study magical healing methods with the School Matron and I skipped Transfiguration and some of Charms, I spent the rest of my time in the Library."

"Sounds like my friend, Hermione Granger."

"I can see the similarities Harry, but your friend does a full school programme, I didn't. My specialities are healing, protection charms and special effects spells like the Helios Hex and the Freezing Charm, but I can't charm remotely, my power relies on touch, mostly spell globes, so my battle magic isn't as effective. Hence the sword."

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and Evelyn brought them down on the front lawn with a bump. Immediately, the main doors swung open and Professor Dumbledore walked out, followed by Ron, Ginny and to Harry's surprise Dobby the House-Elf. "Did you have a good journey Harry?" Harry nodded. "Any problems?" he asked looking at Evelyn more than Harry."

"Nothing drastic Albus. MacNair arrived at Harry's just before I did with the intent to kill Harry. Fortunately we were able to subdue him, he's in the car. I've checked his arm, he's definitely got the Mark, he's a Death Eater."

"Cornelius will be most upset. Could you go and get Alastor and Minerva and take him to one of the empty dungeons for questioning."

"Of course."

"Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, why don't you show Harry to his room?" They both nodded and Ginny blushed, the three of them began to walk to the doors. "Dobby, take Harry's things to his room and say with him until I send for him."

"Certainly Professor Dumbledore sir. Dobby is glad to be of assistance." said the house-elf, pulling the large trunk out of the boot and hobbling towards the main doors after the three teenagers and then out of sight.

----

It took them less time than usual to get to the Tower. The Fat Lady was as usual guarding the entrance to the tower. "Password?"

"Aurora Borealis." replied Ron promptly and the portrait swung to one side allowing them to enter the Common Room. 

"So what are you doing here?"

"Mum and Dad had to do some things for Dumbledore, they didn't want us staying in the house without them. So we're here."

"Are I'm glad you are." Harry admitted, then looked at Ron, "Is Hermione here?" 

"Yeah. She working with some of the professors on some stuff, she wont' even tell _me_ what she's up to."

"Who else is here?"

"None of the other students. Most of the staff are here, I saw them at breakfast. Moody's back, the real one this time, and so is Lupin, I've a feeling that one of Hermione's projects is for him."

"Hagrid, Snape?"

"Nope. Hagrid's in Europe, probably looking for giants, Snape is spying on You-Know-Who."

"How long has Evelyn been here?"

"Who?"

"The woman I arrived with."

"I haven't seen her around, Have you Gin?"

"No." replied his sister, "Who is she Harry?"

" Evelyn Bey. Apparently she's a Magi."

"Really?" said Ron, both he and Ginny looked surprised, "I thought they didn't exist anymore."

"They don't." said a voice from behind them. Harry looked around and saw his other best friend, Hermione Granger, shutting the door of a room behind them, she was dressed in her school robes, and Harry could see the gold "Head Girl" badge pinned above her breast pocket. "Hi Harry." she said, walking over to them, she took Ron's hand held it to her side. "They haven't been seen since the… 

"Nineteen twenties." interrupted Harry, "I know Hermione. Evelyn told me. Her great-grandfather was one of them. Ardeth Bey his name was."

Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Ron opened the door behind Harry and then looked at them, "After you."

Harry walked past them and into a large room, for a moment he did a double take. The room was alost as large as the two dorms with two sofas, some chairs and a smaller version of the fireplace that was in the Common Room below took up the rest of the room, Three doors opened off it marked Head-Boy, Head-Girl and Bathroom. Lookig in the room marked Head-Boy, he could see it was about normal dormitory size but instead of the usual five-bed set-up there was only one bed and a sofa, "This is my room?" He asked as Ron and Hermione followed him into the room, still holding hands. 

Ron looked at him strangely, "Of course it is. You are Head Boy aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well the Head Boy and Girl get the top floor of the Tower to themselves don't they?"

"I don't know. Do they?"

"Yes Harry. They do." confirmed Hermione. With that, Harry walked out of his room and flopped down in one of soft chairs. "I could get used this." He beckoned Ginny who was hovering undecided at the outer doorway, "Come on in Ginny. Have a seat." The girl blushed at the attention but rushed into the room and sat down in the chair closest to Harry's. Ron and Hermione sat down together on one of the sofas, Harry smiled, "Congratulations, on getting him to admit his feelings for you Hermione."

The couple looked at each other guiltily, "But I was-." began Ron, but was cut off as his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shhh." she hissed. "Are you okay with, us, Harry?" she asked him concerned.

"Yes, I'm very happy for both of you." Harry told them. "So what have you three been doing?"

"Not much." admitted Ron, "I spent some time in the Library looking up duelling magic, but I think we found most of the useful common curses in fourth year."

"I've been doing some potion-brewing for Dumbledore while Snape has been away." Hermione added, "And I've started on NEWT practice questions in my free time."

"Hermione! You're on holiday!" Ron said indignantly, "Wait 'til school _starts_, before you think about exams." He looked like he was going say more, but Hermione's 'McGonagall' look silenced him. "What about you Harry?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Nothing much. Holidays are pretty boring at the Dursleys, but they've been away for the last few days though so that's been good. What have you been doing Ginny?"

Ginny looked down at the floor shyly, "Nothing important Harry. I've practiced Quidditch and curses with Ron a bit and done my holiday work, that's all." She was saved from further questions by the arrival of Dobby and Lupin.

"Would you all come with me?" asked Lupin. Harry got up and the others followed, Ginny hung back, "You too Ginny." added Lupin kindly; smiling hesitantly she fell in behind Ron and Hermione. Dobby squeezed past the professor dragging Harry's trunk, "Excuse me sirs, miss." he said as he scurried past. "Join us in the Staff Room when you've finished Dobby." said Lupin as he walked out the door. 

Harry just heard Dobby's reply as Ginny pulled the door shut, "Certainly Professor Lupin sir. Dobby will do as you say." They began to walk back down the stairs, Lupin in front, then Harry, followed by Ron and Hermione, and finally Ginny, a ghost-like shadow at the rear.


	4. Chapter 4: New Allies

Chapter Four: New Allies

indicates telepathic communication.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been in the Staff Room, _Probably that time Lupin found the Boggart in one of the cupboards in third year_. he thought, laughing inwardly as he remembered Neville's Professor Boggart Snape. Looking around the room he could see that the room itself had changed little since that day, although there were now several unfamiliar faces there. Most of the teachers were there, as well as Evelyn, Mad-Eye Moody and, to Harry's surprise, Sirius. His godfather placed his fingers to his lips in a gesture of silence, Harry grinned and began to look around the room. A tall, stocky, regal-looking man with dark-hair and beard was talking to another man Harry didn't recognise, this one was dark-haired and leanly built, although the man only looked in his early thirties, Harry could see a strange, oldness, in the man's eyes as if like the late Nicholas Flamel he had lived for ever. Standing with a small group of familiar faces which included Hagrid, Fleur Delacour, and Bill and Charlie Weasley were three new arrivals; a tall, very thin cloaked woman, a huge man with a neatly trimmed goatee and huge muscles, stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Hagrid, with a tiny, but also muscular man on his shoulders. Evelyn was standing with another man who kept darting looks at the cloaked woman, he was a brawny, but athletic Greek and carried a short sword and a round shield. Finally, in the shadows, behind the door, Harry could just make out another group, a young white who looked like they were probably related, a woman in white healer's robes, a large muscular man, the other four members of the group were a elderly white-haired bearded man, a slim black woman in a Muggle doctor's coat, and a tall black man and a tall, athletic white woman, both of whom Harry thought looked rather intimidating. _It's the dark glasses_. Harry told himself, _Or maybe it's the swords_.

"Now we are all together we can begin." said Dumbledore. "Now, so that everyone knows each other, I'll introduce everyone. Before I do though, I would like say one thing. I have said this before to some of you, but for the sake of clarity I shall repeat myself. The impact of our unusual situation on the pupils must be minimised, so unless absolutely necessary, those of you who are not teachers, with the exception of Alastor, Evelyn, Victor, and Fleur should remain out of sight and your presence and nature should not be revealed to the students and certainly not to anyone, outside the school, clear?"

All present nodded. "I'm sure you all know our long-term professors, so I will start by introducing the four pupils who have just arrived. We have Head-Boy Harry James Potter, Head-Girl Hermione Granger, Prefect Ronald Weasley and Chaser Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley all of Gryffindor House. Joining us as allies against the fight against Voldemort we have Julius 'Caesar' Gladaros, The Gladiator of Greece. Evelyn Bey of the Egyptian Magi. From Central Europe we are joined by Elektra Stavros, the Harpie of Greece, and the Bavarian brothers, Hans 'The Titanic' and Konrad 'The Dwarf' Titan. We are also have among us the Blood Devil, Jon and Mima Harker, the Vampire Hunters Abrahm Whister and Dr Karen Jenson, the Day-Walkers Eric Blade and Nyssa Damaskinos, Fleur Delacour, formally of Beauxbatons Academy and Bill 'Curse-Breaker' and Charlie 'Dragonfire' Weasley. We also have the following members of the Order of the Phoenix: Peter 'Patron' Harris, James 'Orion' Howlett, Mundungus 'Loki' Fletcher  and Arabella 'Sphinx' Figg, and Marcus 'Pendragon' du Lac.

We do not know all the enemies and challenges we will have to face in the coming year. Voldemort, The Death Eaters, and probably the Dementors will have to be faced. Also, due to an alliance by Voldemort with Baron Fredric von Blut, the Blood King, we will likely have to contend with vampires at some point. Regretfully, I must inform you that these vampires will have been made invulnerable to sunlight." This information shocked many of those present, Harry was unsurprised of course, the Blood Devil, also remained impassive. 

"Unfortunately, Hagrid and Madame Maximine were unsuccessful in obtaining the assistance of the banished giants, although Hagrid tells me that some at least, have been persuaded not to get involved at all. However, we will probably have to deal with at least one or two giants and probably some trolls, eventually.

We do however, have two advantages, one Voldemort must attack us, so we need only plan a defensive action, Voldemort must plan an offensive action into a highly protected centre of magical power, namely Hogwarts. This gives us the 'home field advantage'. Also, we know Voldemort's likely strategies, his weaknesses and probable troop strengths. He has no idea of our true situation, we must make the most of this. Minerva, I believe you have something for us?"

"Using the Animagus Charm, reinforced by the Wolfsbane Potion in the initial stages, we have been able to establish full control over the transformation and mind of a werewolf. In case, Remus." McGonagall announced. Harry glanced at Hermione questioningly, she smiled and nodded. "Also the Menssermo Potion, is almost ready, the telepathic comm-link will be available by tomorrow morning."

"Excellent." said Dumbledore, "Anything else?"

"Thanks to Evelyn, we have the Heart of Bestia."

"Have you tested it?"

"Yes. The legends are accurate. The Heart of Bestia will enable four, closely connected, young people to become the Bellatori, a special kind of Animagi. The Bellatori are highly resistant to dark magic and retain their ability to cast spells even while in Animagus form or disarmed." 

"Very good." said Dumbledore. "Does anyone else want to add or ask anything?"

"I do." said Jon from the shadows, "How do we protect the students and counter-attack if we are attacked, our forces would be too thinly stretched."

"A valid question." admitted Dumbledore, "I discussed this very point with some of the others before you arrived, Jon. The Chamber of Secrets and the Erised Chamber which can only be accessed via the third floor Charms corridor both provide secure and defendable refuges, if required, the Common Rooms should also provide adequate protection. If most of the students, say those below sixth year, were taken to these areas in an attack a small number of teachers and older students could protect them, if necessary, so the rest of us can counter-attack without having to worry about shielding the less able."

Most of the others were satisfied by this, Jon wasn't. "Good plan, but we may not have enough time to implement it before the major assault of an attack."

"All plans have weakness Jon. This was the best idea we could come up with. Do you have any thoughts on how we could improve the plan?"

"No, however evacuation drills would shorten response time."

"I agree." added Moody, "We also need duelling practice for all students, especially the sixth and seventh years, we also need to work some counter-attack strategies so we're, maybe, ready when Voldemort attacks."

"You're right Alastor." said Dumbledore, "We will do that, and include our secret weapons in the scenarios of course. Is there anything else?"

"No. Well then you can go. Sirius, Minerva, Evelyn, could you stay? Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, could you remain also?"

Dumbledore waited a few moments until the room was mostly clear, then he turned to Harry, who was exchanging pleasantries with his godfather. "As you have no doubt guessed, you four will be getting the power of the Heart." Harry and Hermione nodded, "If you want it, that is?" 

"What do we do?" Harry said.

"In order to draw off the power, the four of you must touch the Heart at the same and say an incantation. Are you ready?"

Harry and Hermione nodded immediately, Ron a breath later, Ginny hesitated. "We need you Ginny." Harry told her, looking her straight in the face, "I need you."

Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly at Hermione, she shrugged. Ginny looked down at the floor for a moment, then looked up. "I won't let you down Harry." she said and went to stand beside him.

Dumbledore smiled, "Then we may begin. Evelyn, if you would?"

Evelyn removed four scrolls from inside her cloak, "The ritual is in six parts, first an invocation that you all say. Then one power one part for each person, first Harry, then Ginny, Ron, Hermione and finally the binding charm which I will say." She handed the scrolls to the teenagers, who scrutinised them from about half an hour, then first Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron put the papers aside.

"We're ready." declared Harry, and they moved together, forming a circle, Evelyn pulled a large black jewel from his pocket and held it in the middle of the circle, the other four placed their hands over the jewel. 

"Begin."

"_By the Power of the Magus and the Gold of Gelden Valley, we challenge thee.___

_By the Power of the Three of Light; Gryffindor the Brave, Ravenclaw the Wise, and Hufflepuff the Loyal, we implore thee.___

_By the Power of the Circle, and the Power of Roma, Daughter of Merlin, we charge thee.___

_Give us the Power to change, so thy task be done._"__

"_I am Leo, the Lion of Fire and Bravery._"__

"_I am Equa, the Mare of Air and Speed._"__

"_I am Vulpes, the Fox of Earth and Cunning._"__

"_I am Noctua, the Owl of Water and Knowledge._"__

"_By Adligare, the Binder, who brings all together. By his Power let the  will be done._"

There was a flash of light and the jewel disappeared, the light flowed into the five warriors and then gradually faded. "It is done." Evelyn told them.

At that moment, Dobby opened the door and came in, he waited until the five had separated, "Professor Dumbledore sir. Are you wanting something else or can Dobby go back into the kitchens, they will be missing Dobby sir."

"Come in Dobby." the Headmaster turned to Harry, "Harry, as you know being Head Boy is a great honour, and as such it carries both responsibilities and rewards. One reward you know of already, your own room and a private bathroom also. There is also another perk, because being Head Boy is time-consuming and does not afford much free time, especially if he also Quidditch Captain, my predecessor Armando Dippet, decided that Head Boys and Girls should have a personal house-elf assigned to them."

Harry was a little surprised at this, he looked enquiringly at Hermione, _Had she?_

Hermione correctly read Harry's expression, "Winky."

Harry grinned, Hermione had wanted to help Winky fit in since the fourth year, having one person to look after would make the elf feel better about being free. Dobby looked at Harry, "Harry Potter sir, Dobby would be glad indeed if he could look after Harry Potter. Begging your pardon Professor Dumbledore sir."

"I'd like that Dobby." said Harry looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

The old man nodded, "You can go now Harry, and take Dobby with you. Dobby, I will inform Snidis."

Harry and his friends turned to go, Harry looked back at Sirius. "I will join you soon Harry." Satisfied, Harry opened the door and went out, Dobby hopping merrily beside him and Ginny just behind him and Ron and Hermione, who were now holding hands again brought up the rear. 

The headmaster turned to McGonagall, "Minerva, were you able to get any new information from MacNair?"

"No Albus. He confirmed that Voldemort has returned and that He ordered the attack on Harry. He also confirmed that the vampires have joined him, and the Dementors and the Azkaban prisoners will join Him within the day. He doesn't know what his plans are though. He has also signed a statement about his activities and the Dark Lord. Should we send it to the Minister?"

"Do we have copies?"

"Yes. Two."

"Then it cannot do any harm."

"Did he say anything about Wormtail?" asked Sirius.

"He confirmed that Mr Pettigrew is alive and well and was instrumental in the resurrection."

"It will probably not change anything." Dumbledore told them, "Cornelius will be reluctant to act even with sworn evidence. You should remain in your Animagus form while at Hogwarts unless in a secure location." Sirius nodded and transformed into his black dog form and nosing open the office door, he bounded off towards Gryffindor Tower.

---- 

"Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir?"

"Who is Snidis?"

"Snidis is chief of Hogwarts' house-elves sir. All the house-elves except the personal elves report to him sir."

"I was just wondering."

"Can Dobby do anything for Harry Potter, sir? Dobby has got sir's luggage and taken it to sir's room. Does Harry Potter want anything else?"

Thinking about it, Harry was feeling rather hungry. "Could you get me some food?"

"Certainly Harry Potter sir, Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter. Dobby will get Harry Potter some food right away sir." said Dobby and scurried off to the kitchens. 

"Having Dobby could come in handy, eh Harry?"

Harry nodded. Hermione harrumphed derisively and stalked out. Ron looked at Harry, shrugged and chased after her.

"Its good to back." declared Harry, leaning back in his chair.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry jumped, he had forgotten she was there. "What is it Ginny?"

"Was Sirius Black in the Staff Room?"

Harry paused for a moment, he nodded.

"Didn't he help You-Know-Who kill your parents?"

Harry did a double take, he had expected her to know. "Didn't anyone tell you? We know he didn't do it."

"No Harry. I'm the little kid of the family. No one tells me anything. How do you know?"

"Well, it's a long story Ginny." said Harry getting to his feet, and beginning to pace up and down.

"I'd like to hear it."

"Okay then. Once, I don't know actually when, there were four friends at Hogwarts. They were pranksters, as bad as the twins."

"That must have been fun." said Ginny, thinking about all the trouble her two brothers had caused at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I'm sure it was. They were James Potter, my father, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, they were inseparable. Because Lupin was a werewolf, it wasn't always safe for them to be around him, so they became Animagi."

"That's how he escaped from Azkaban!"

"Yes. Simple wasn't it? Anyway, they prowled around the grounds in their animal forms, Lupin included, exploring and finding out about the grounds. So as they didn't forget what they had learned they created an enchanted map, which they called the Marauder's Map."

"What happened to it?" 

"Filch confiscated it. Fred and George stole it from him in their 1st year."

Ginny laughed, "That's how they all about the secret passages and things!"

"Uh huh. Then in my 3rd year they gave it to me so I could get past the Dementors to Hogsmeade."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yep." said Harry, taking the old scroll from his desk, he touched it with this wand, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." he intoned, he sat down beside Ginny on the sofa and handed her the map.

She examined at it for a few minutes, then looked at him, "Who were the Marauders?"

"My father, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew. It was my fathers idea, his Animagus was a stag."

"Prongs. And Lupin was Moony?"

"Yep. Sirius was Padfoot, a black dog, Pettigrew a rat, so Wormtail."

"If they were such good friends why does everyone think he betrayed your father and killed Pettigrew?"

"He didn't betray Dad, Ginny. He loved Dad, Mum and me, his god-son too much and he was far too strong willed to be turned into a traitor."

"He's your _god-father_?"

"Uh huh. He was partly responsible though, and he has blamed himself ever since. That's why he didn't claim to be innocent."

"How?"

"There was a traitor. A weak-minded, sorry excuse for a wizard, who just liked to suck up to the most powerful person around."

"Pettigrew."

"Yes."

"But Black, I mean Sirius, did kill Pettigrew didn't he?"

"No. Although I think he may have wanted to at the time. He certainly does now."

"How…?"

"Wormtail set him up. He staged the whole thing, killed those muggles with a concealed wand, cut off his own finger and then fled the scene as a rat. The Ministry thought Sirius had killed him so they never bothered looking. He's with Voldemort now."

"Why do people think Sirius was the traitor?"

"Partly, because of Wormtail's 'dying' words, but the main reason was that as far as everyone was concerned Sirius was the only person who knew where we were."

"How did that work?"

"The Fidelius Charm. It works by hiding the location inside the soul of a single person, a Secret Keeper. Unless that person reveals their location, they cannot be found, by any method. If the Secret Keeper hadn't turned on us, Voldemort could have looked in our front room and not known we were there."

"But he did?"

"Yes. Sirius was going to be the Keeper, everyone including Dumbledore and Lupin though he was. But he persuaded my dad to change to Wormtail at the last minute, thinking that no-one would think that Wormtail had been given this trust. He was probably right, but Wormtail betrayed us, my parents died and I became the Boy-Who-Lived."

Ginny sat silent for a few minutes, trying to absorb all the new information Harry had told her. "Thank you Harry. I needed to know."

"I'm glad I told you Ginny. You do believe me don't you?"

"Of course Harry."

"Fudge doesn't, Snape was more persuasive, plus I think he loathes the idea of admitting he was wrong."

"My dad said something like that about him once."

"I'm not surprised."

"Professor Snape doesn't know the truth though, does he?"

"No, he does. He just hates all the Marauders to much to lose anything for them."

"Why?"

"Sirius played a trick on him once which almost got him killed. My dad saved him, so Snape hated him and initially hated me, because of the perceived debt that put him under. He hates Lupin because his werewolf form was, the danger."

Ginny leaned back on Harry's chest as he sat back on the sofa. _Why is she doing that? She still fancies me? _Suddenly, the door creaked open and Dobby came into the room carrying a large breakfast tray and followed by Snuffles. Harry and Ginny sprang apart, Ginny blushed and looked away guiltily. Dobby looked at Harry as he laid down the tray. "Is there anything else Harry Potter sir?"

"No Dobby. But come back for the tray later okay?"

"Certainly sir." said Dobby, bowing as he left and closed the door. Snuffles went over to the burning fire and curled up on the rug, he looked curiously between the two teenagers and then put his head on his paws and went to sleep.

"Is that…?"

"Yep. Breakfast?"

"Thanks Harry."

"That fine, I enjoy your company."

A companionable silence reigned as the two hungry teenagers attacked their food.

----      

Over the next four days, Harry and Ginny most of their time together outside of the training sessions, sometimes they spent time with Ron and Hermione, but the couple did like to be alone sometimes, They also spent time with Snuffles, Lupin, Hagrid, and Evelyn, practicing shape-shifting or just hanging around talking, but often the adults were busy and the two teens were on their own, this allowed Harry time to reflect on his changing feelings towards Ron's sister. _I think I love her_. he thought to himself one morning as he lay in bed, _I'm not sure what to do about it though. I need some advice, I'll ask Sirius what he thinks._ He opened his bed curtains and looked over at the fire, Snuffles curled up in his usual nighttime spot on the rug. "Sirius, are you awake?"

The dog looked up at him, Yes Lion, what is it?

"Its about Ginny, I have feelings for her, I think a love her. I'm not sure she feels the same way though and don't want to ruin what we already have. What should I do?"

I think she does love you, just as you do her.

"How do you…?"

Know your feelings better than you do? That's what being a parent is all about Lion. he replied, Besides, I spend most of my time as a dog, your body language and hers is so clear to a dog's senses, you might as well shout it from the treetops.

"I see. Should I go for it?"

I think so, but take it slow, if she gets hurt, the Weasleys will have your head.

Harry gulped nervously. "I'll be careful."

Do. We need you alive. 

Harry realised something, "Sirius, what am I going to do about school supplies? I haven't got them yet and term starts in three days."

I know. I talked to Phoenix last night, he says Magi can take us to Diagon Alley in her car. She and I should be enough to protect you if we run into trouble.

"Good. Can we go today?"

If she's free yes. Incidentally, Fox wants to get Owl on a broomstick, what do you think?

"What does Ginny think?"

She thinks it's a good idea.

"Let's do it then."

I'm glad you agree. Dobby sent an owl order off with Hedwig for me this morning. We can pick up the broomstick from Quality Quidditch Supplies when we go to Diagon Alley.

"What type of broomstick?"

Another Firebolt, same as yours, Fox's and Mare's.

"Sirius, are you sure you can afford another Firebolt?" Harry asked, "You have been spending a lot on me and my friends lately."

Don't worry Harry. I had about ten times as much gold as your parents when I was sent to Azkaban. Other than your presents and the broomsticks I got for Ron and Ginny, I haven't spent much since I escaped. I've still got one of the largest accounts in Gringotts. I'll be fine.

Harry was somewhat relieved, "Can Ginny come with us to Diagon Alley?" he added quickly, "And Ron and Hermione."

Snuffles chuckled, Of course _they_ can Harry." he said jokingly, All four of you need supplies. Now get dressed, breakfast's in half-an-hour.

Nodding, Harry jumped quickly out of bed, went to his chest and started pulling out clothes and putting them on.

_A/N: Phoenix is Dumbledore. I thought he is probably the head of the Order and so that with Fawkes meant that it seemed like a good 'call-sign' for whem they are talking on psychic links. _


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Evelyn was free and they were soon shooting towards London in the car, Evelyn, Harry and Snuffles were in the front seat, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were in the back seat. Hermione was studying her list, "Evelyn, I can understand most of the items on this list, even the crosses, but why do we need swords? We're wizards, we fight with magic. No offence."

"None taken. Usually you wouldn't, but we'll be dealing with vampires, and unusual vampires at that, you won't be able to kill them with the Helios Hex like normal vampires. So the best way is to kill them is the physical way, with swords and stakes, and swords are easier to use."

"I was just wondering." grumbled Hermione and fell silent.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, their first stop was Gringotts as usual. When Harry presented his key, the goblin checked a note on his desk, "Saldirk, where's the package for Mr Potter?"

"Here." said another goblin and handed him a tiny package, which he passed to Harry. Harry opened it, inside there was a key and a note, which read, 'Key to the vault of Sirius Black.'

Padfoot, what should I do with this key?

Put it in your pocket for now Lion. Use it only if you need to.

Got it. Harry replied, and pocketed the package and followed another goblin towards the vault carts.

Hermione hung back, Sirius went to stand with her, I'll wait here, I don't like those carts.

The other four got into a cart with the goblin and sped towards the vaults. When the goblin opened the Weasley vault, Harry was in for a surprise, there was a quite a bit of gold in there, though not as much as much as in his. "Where did the gold come from?" he asked.

"Fred and George. They said something about sharing the wealth. I think whoever gave them that money to get started, made a good impression."

"I was me." admitted Harry, "I gave them the Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings."

"Thank you Harry." said Ginny, and she impulsively gave him a quick hug around the neck.

"Why did do that Ginny?"

Ginny panicked, "I w…wanted to Harry, did you m…mind?"

"No. I enjoyed it." Harry said warmly, "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe later Harry." joked Ginny.

"I'm serious Ginny." said Harry and to prove it he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. It was over a minute before they separated.

"That was nice." said Ginny, _HELP, WHAT DO I DO!!!_

Evelyn cleared her throat, from her seat on the cart, "Could we get moving please? I'd like to get you all back to Hogwarts as soon as possible."  

The 3 teenagers, got back in the cart, Ron looked at Harry, "You were the one that got me my new dress robes weren't you?"

Harry nodded, "Sort of. It was one of the concessions I put on giving the twins the prize money."

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome." 

As they were leaving the bank, Ginny looked at Hermione, I need some advice. She quickly told the older girl what had happened, What should I do?

First, don't panic.

That's easy for you to say.

Then, figure out why you did it.

'Cause I wanted to Owl. I like him and I wanted to thank him properly.

Like, more than like or love?

Definitely more than like, I think I love him Owl, but I'm not sure yet.

Would you want to be with him.

Hermione, I've wanted him since the first time I met him. admitted Ginny, I even sent him that stupid Valentine's card. She admitted regretfully.

It wasn't stupid Ginny.

But Malfoy…

You're listening to _Malfoy_ now, Ginny? said Hermione, Get a grip. He wouldn't say something nice to a Gryffindor, especially a friend of Harry's if his life depended on it. Believe me. Harry liked the card, he was just embarrassed at the way he got it. That's Lockhart's fault, not yours.

So should I go for it?

I think so.

But what if he doesn't…?

I think he does Mare. But, if not, as the saying goes 'Nothing ventured. Nothing gained.', if you don't give it a go, you'll never know. Besides, he did ask you to the Ball the last two years.

Only because you were going with Ron and Cho turned him down.

He never asked me or Cho, Ginny. You were his first choice.

Oh.

"What are you two 'talking' about?" asked Ron.

"That's for us to know and you to figure out brother dear." Ginny told him.

What were you talking about Owl?

You heard your sister, Fox. said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek, Figure it out.

----

Two hours later, they sat outside Fortescue's eating ice-cream sundaes. Large shopping bags were arranged around them, and Hermione's new broom was leaning against the wall. "That's nearly everything." announced Hermione, glancing down her list, "Just the swords to get now. Where do we get them, Evelyn?"

"The Avalon Armoury." replied Evelyn, "A friend of mine owns the place. Its just around the corner."

As he looked around, Snuffles spotted a small, rat-like man watching them from across the street, when he noticed Snuffles watching him, he scurried off. Do look up, but I think I just saw Wormtail watching us from across the street, he's gone now.

"Should we head back?" asked Harry cautiously.

"No. But let's get going." said Evelyn, rising from her chair to go, the others followed her quickly, leaving their sundaes unfinished.   

They walked over to the car and put their bags into it. Hermione was just about put her broomstick in the car, when Harry stopped her. "It might come in handy if we're attacked." Hermione nodded and keep hold of it.

"Let's go." said Evelyn and started walking towards a side street Harry had never noticed before. After a minute or two they came to a shop front decorated by a large sign in the shape of a sword that read, 'The Avalon Armoury'. Evelyn grasped the door handle and opened the door. Harry and his friends followed her in. Harry looked around him as he entered the shop, all around them were racks and shelves pilled high with every imaginable weapon possible, there were swords, shields, spears, knives, bows and many other foreign weapons, Harry could not even guess what they were. At that moment, a door opened at the back of the shop and a white-haired old man stepped up to the counter. He recognised Evelyn immediately, "Hello Miss Bey, its good to see you again, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a pouch of spell globes please, Pendron."

"Of course." he said, and went and got them off one of the shelves, he brought the leather packet back to the counter and Evelyn paid for them, "Anything else?"

"Well, I'd like to introduce some new customers."

"I'm willing to meet new customers." said the shopkeeper. 

"Harry, this is my good friend Arthur Pendron, we call him the Armourer. This is…"

"Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. Him, I know. Who are the others?"

"Virginia Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"The Bestia?"

"Yes." replied Evelyn.

"Who's who?"

"Harry's Lion; Ginny, Mare; Ron, Fox; and Hermione is Owl."

"Interesting. What can I do for you for you today?" he said looking at Harry. 

"We need a sword each."

"Any previous experience?"

"No. But we're expecting vampires at Hogwarts."

"Yes. Some the others students have been in. Didn't like the look o' some o' them though, that slimy, blond-haired git especially. What was his name now…?"

The teenagers looked at each other, "Malfoy." They said together.

"That's the one."

"What sort of sword are you looking for?"

"I don't know. What would you advise?"

Pendron thought for a while, "I'd go with a Chinese double-edged long-sword myself. Light, easy to use, and I can give you them in a silver-coated blade, very good for vampires."

"We'll take four."

"That'll be 322 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts. Will you be paying in cash or would you like to sign for it?"

"I'll sign for it." said Harry promptly and held out his hand for the quill. 

"But… but… but… HARRY!" screamed Ron.

"Ron. You need a sword. You do not have the money to pay for it. I do. Therefore, I will. That is what being friends is about, helping each other. You'll find a way to pay me back."

"Thanks Harry." said Ginny, she kissing him on the cheek and then blushed at her own daring.

"Would you come with me?" said Pendron, stepping out from behind the counter and walking over to a rack where a dozen, gleaming swords were hanging. The others followed him, "Mr Potter, you first." Harry stepped forward. "Wand arm." Harry raised his right hand. The old man rummaged through the rack for a moment, glancing back at Harry once or twice, "Umm… not that one. Too heavy.", "No, too plain.", "Ah, yes. This is the one for you Mr Potter." he said lifting one of the blades and handing it to Harry. Harry looked at, shrugged, "Feel okay, not too heavy?" 

"Don't think so." said Harry uncertainly.

"Kept it. It's yours." said Pendron, "Sheaths are over on the third shelf on the left. Pick one you like the look of. Next."

About an hour later they exited the shop and walked back towards Diagon Alley. As they came on to the main street, Snuffles growled and stiffened. "What is it?"

Troll. replied Sirius, Run. Now.

At that moment, one of the shop fronts near the alley exploded in a hail of glass. A large figure strode out, it was a troll. Several vampires and three black-robed Death-Eaters were right behind it." It was too late to run.

Defensive maneuvers! yelled Evelyn, Padfoot, you handle the troll. I'll handle the vampires, the rest of you, take the Death-Eaters.

Won't you?

Need help? No Harry, I can manage six vampires, the Magi are trained to fight Anubis warriors, they're much tougher. she said and with that she leaped towards the troll, Snuffles bounded after her. She rolled under the troll's open legs and into the cluster of vampires beyond.

The troll was busy with Sirius, but the Death-Eaters were free to act. They tried to get a bead on Evelyn but when a Stunning Charm from Harry went whistling past them, they turned to face him and his friends. They opened fire with killing curses, the four teens dodged the blasts and it demolished one of the shops, they dodged into cover. We need to get round them. said Harry, We can't do anything if we stay pinned down. Owl, do you still have your broom?

She held it up.

If you'll let me borrow it, I think I can get behind them, split their attention, that'll allow you to get out of cover and attack them. Okay?

Let's do it. said Ron.

Harry took the broomstick and mounted it, still crouched on the ground, he pulled out his wand too. Here goes nothing. he said and pulled back on the broomstick. Immediately he shot out from behind the broken wall that was protecting his friends and was in the air. There were shouts and exclamations as the Death-Eaters tried to find him again. Aiming his wand carefully, he pointed it at one of the Death-Eaters, "_Stupefy_!" The Death-Eater fell to the ground, Stunned. The larger of the two remaining Death-Eaters, having spotted Harry, shot a Killing Curse at him. Harry dived out of the way and plummeted towards the Death-Eater. Now! At his command the other three burst from their hiding place. The third Death-Eater panicked and shot off another Killing Curse, grazing Ginny, she dropped to the ground. "GINNY. NO!!!" yelled Harry, and in his shock was just able to pull out of his dive before he hit the ground. Hermione nailed Ginny's attacker, while Ron's Shield Charm held off a glancing blast from the third, Harry whirled around in mid air and shot a Stunning Charm at the one attacking the Weasley's, he staggered and his hood fell back, it was Wormtail, he screeched in panic and in a flash turned into a rat. Harry couldn't see him. Owl, Wormtail's gone to rat, I can't see him and he's getting away. Go to Animagi, find him!

"I'm on it." said the girl and there was a flash and she flew off, her owl's eyes scanning the road. 

Harry landed and went over to Ron and Ginny. "How is she, Ron?" he asked as he knelt down beside the brother and sister.

"She's unconsciousness and has a bad burn where she was hit, and I think she twisted her ankle when she fell. But she's still breathing, I think it must be the powers from the Heart, they must have shielded her. She needs healing, but I think she'll be okay. I _hope_, she'll be okay."

"Thank Merlin. If she'd been hurt…"

"You really care about Ginny don't you Harry?"

"Yes. I do Ron. I think I love her."

"I'm happy for you Harry, and Ginny too. She'll be okay, you'll see."

Meanwhile, Evelyn was contending with the vampires, as she came up from under the troll she drew two wooden stakes from her belt and threw them under arm at the vampires, they nailed two of them in the hearts, their skeletons were for a split second visible but then turned to dust. She jumped to her feet, side-kicked another in the chest and sent him flying, pulling out her sword she parried a staff blow from a fourth vampire and then slipping under his guard she brought the sword around in an arc cutting his body in half and the vampire turned to dust. The other two vampires, both carrying staves attacked together.

Snuffles, was attempting to take down the troll, but it wasn't easy, the beast was bigger, stronger and tougher than him, and it had a club. He only had his teeth and paws. He dodged under one of the clumsy swipes of the huge club and bit into one of the troll's tree-like legs. He held firm but the troll hardly seemed to notice. The next swing of the club hit him on the side of the head and he went flying, colliding with window of a shop, he went flying through it. He got up, dazed, shook his head and leapt back out the window. This time, his leap carried him onto the troll's head. He attacked the head for a while and began to have some success. 

Evelyn looked around as she dusted the last vampire with a head-cut from her sword. She looked around, two of the Death-Eaters were unconscious, Ron and Harry looked okay, but they were crouched by the prone form of Ginny, she was unconscious. Lion, what's up?

Mare got hit. She's alive, just knocked out and she has some burns.

I'll be with you in a minute. Where's Owl?

Wormtail went to rat. She transformed and is looking for him.

Good work. she said, and looked in Snuffles' direction. He was beginning to look weary, all though he was still gamely attacking the troll's head, as she watched the troll gave a violent jerk and he went flying. He rolled with the fall and was back up again immediately. Snuffles. Stand down. I've got him. she said and unhooked her bow from her back, stringing it rapidly, she took an arrow from her belt quiver and loosed it. The arrow shot towards the troll and exploded on the thick skull, the troll fell to the ground, dead.

They regrouped around Ginny, "Can you do anything for her?" asked Harry.

"Not here." replied Evelyn, "We should go. There may be others."

"Agreed." said Harry. "_Mobilicorpus_." Ginny's unconscious form floated off the ground and followed them as they walked back to the car. Just as they were laying Ginny in the back of the car, an owl flew towards them. Harry was the first to recognise it. Hermione! Did you get him.

Yes. I did. she said and dropped the rat into Harry's hand.

"How do you know its Wormtail?" asked Ron logically.

"The metal front paw." replied Harry, pointing to it. "Voldemort's handiwork."

Hermione changed back to her ordinary form and squeezed into the front seat with Ron. Harry and Ginny were on the back seat. Sirius jumped into the boot. Let's go. I smell trouble.

"Got it." said Evelyn and they took off. 

----

When they arrived back at the school, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Moody and Madame Pomfrey met them outside. Madame Pomfrey quickly examined Ginny. "How she receive these injuries?" She said looking pointedly at Evelyn.

"We were attacked." Harry told her, "She got hit by the Killing Curse. We think that the Bestia power protected her."

"Probably true. As it is she got off lightly, she should come around in a few hours, and she'll fine by tomorrow evening. Let's get her up to the Infirmary though to be on the safe place."

"I'm coming with you." said Harry, firmly, "_Mobilicorpus_."

Madame Pomfrey debated for a few seconds and then strode off towards the castle. Harry handed Hermione his other burden and followed her. 

"Do you have him?" asked Moody.

"Yes." said Hermione, holding up Wormtail's unconscious body.

"Put him on the ground." ordered Dumbledore. Hermione did so. Moody and McGonagall aimed their wands at the rat and with a flash, Wormtail was human again. Moody bound him and dragged him back towards the castle the others followed him. Dumbledore turned to Ron and Hermione, "Please return to the Tower." 

"Okay."

"Sirius, Evelyn, please join me."

The two fell in behind Dumbledore as he strode purposely towards the castle. They followed him until he reached his office, they went in. "Fizzing Whizzbee." Dumbledore told the gargoyle and it split open, allowing them and ascend to his office, when they opened the door, Cornelius Fudge was waiting.

----

"Where am I?" asked Ginny, as she struggled to sit up, her shoulder was still sore and she was felt a weak but otherwise fine. She could feel something clutching her hand, she looked down, it was another hand, Harry's hand and Harry himself was asleep his head resting on her bed. "Harry?"

He jerked awake, "Ginny? You're awake!" he cried joyfully, and hugged her tightly.

After a moment, he let go, "How are you?"

"My shoulder's a bit sore, but I'll be fine. What happened?" she asked, "How did I get here? Where is here?"

"You're in the Infirmary at Hogwarts, you were hurt when we were attacked by some of Voldemort's minions visiting Diagon Alley with Snuffles, Evelyn, Ron and Hermione."

"Are the others okay?"

"Yes. Snuffles has a few bruises but Evelyn sorted them out." 

"Did we win?"

"Yep. Evelyn killed the vampires and with Snuffle's help she dealt with the troll. Ron, Hermione and I managed to Stun the Death-Eaters, we got Wormtail. Dumbledore talked to Fudge last night about the whole thing. I don't know what happened yet." 

"What day is it, what's the time?"

Harry checked his watch. "It's 7.15, you've been asleep for a night and a day."

"Then it's September the first."

Harry nodded. "The holidays are over."


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorting

Chapter 6: The Sorting

Madame Pomfrey bustled into the Infirmary and that moment. "You're still here Mr Potter? I thought I told you to go back to your room for some rest."

"Yes. But I didn't want to leave Ginny until I knew she was okay."

"Well now, you know. Go and get cleaned up. You can come back in half an hour." she said, shooing Harry out the door and locking it behind him. Chuckling Harry made for the Tower. Fox, Owl. Mare's awake, she's okay.

That's good Harry. replied Hermione. Harry frowned, they seemed rather preoccupied. _I wonder what they're up to?_ He showered, put on his school robes and pinned his brand-new 'Head Boy' badge onto his robes. Then he closed his door and walked back to the Infirmary. When he walked in the door, Ginny was sitting up in her bed, now she too was dressed in her black, gold and red school robes. "Hi Harry." she said, smiling at him as he walked up to her bed. "You look better."

"Yeah. Are you coming down to breakfast?" he asked.

"Madame Pomfrey said I could." she said, twisting round and moving to jump off the bed. She swayed for a second or two, and when she jumped down she winced. 

"You okay?" said Harry, starting forward.

She nodded, "I'm still a bit woozy and my leg hurts. I'll be okay though." 

Harry whirled his wand in the air for a moment and a walking stick appeared in mid-air. "Here this might help." he said, handing the stick to her.

"Where did you learn that trick?"

"Dumbledore taught me it last year after the accident at the Quidditch finals."

"Thanks." Ginny tried to rise again, this time leaning partly on the stick. "That's better. It's not helping the vertigo though."

Harry went to her side. "I can help." He said offering her his arm. Ginny smiled and moved so that his arm was around her waist. She put her free arm around his own waist. "I think I can manage like this." she said, and they began to walk out of the infirmary together. "Careful Harry. People might get the wrong idea." she joked.

"I'm hoping one person will get the right idea."

"She has." admitted Ginny. "I love you Harry."

"I love you Ginny."

There was silence for a minute or two and then they broke out laughing. "After all this time, it takes getting attacked by Death-Eaters and ending up in the Infirmary for me to tell you that!!" 

"I was always knew you had a thing for me, Ginny." admitted Harry, "I liked your Valentine. But not getting it from a dwarf in the middle of the corridor."

"Sorry about that." 

"Not your fault. It's the thought that counts. Blame Lockhart."

Ginny smiled, "Hermione said the same thing."

"When?"

"Outside Gringotts, after you kissed me."

"That's what you were talking about."

"Yep." 

"Trying to figure it out is driving Ron nuts." 

Ginny grinned devilishly. "Don't you dare tell him, Harry James Potter."

"I won't."

When they arrived in the Great Hall, it was empty apart from Ron and Hermione, who were poring over a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione looked up just in time to see Harry help Ginny into a chair opposite the pair. "Hi Ginny. You better?"

"I'll be fine." Ginny told her. "I haven't felt this wasted since Riddle drained me through the diary, but I'll be okay in a day or two."

"Good."

"What's in the paper?" asked Harry, reaching for it. Ron handed it to him. Harry scanned the front page. "Merlin's beard."

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny, worried.

He unfolded the front page and put it on the table between them.

_     THE MINISTRY'S BLACK MISTAKE.___

_The _Daily Prophet_ can exclusively reveal that Sirius Black, widely believed by many to have led to the death of many a wizard, under the orders of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and sentenced to a life term in Azkaban for one of the worst killings of the Dark Era, is in fact innocent of all charges against him. The Minister of Magic was unable for comment this morning however both Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, who was until recently employed as an Auror by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, have confirmed that this is indeed the case, but refused to elaborate on the evidence. Sources inside the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement have stated that Sirius Black is no longer regarded as a wanted criminal and they are no longer seeking his capture. A Gringotts spokesgoblin has revealed to our reporter that a sum of compensation totalling 20,000 Galleons has been paid into Black's account by an unrevealed source inside the Ministry.___

_In a short interview with our reporter, Black refused to comment on what he would do know he is free only saying. 'You will know very soon.'_

_                                                          - Article by Rita Skeeter.        _

__

__

ter that a sum of compensation totalling 20,000 Galleons has been paid into Black's account by an unrevealed source inside the Ministry.In a short interview with our reporter, Black refused to comment on what he would do know he is free only saying. 'You will know very soon.' - Article by Rita Skeeter. " v:shapes="_x0000_s1026">
  


__

Harry looked up at his friends, "It's over."

Hermione nodded, "With Wormtail captured, and the confessions from him and MacNair even the Minister couldn't ignore the evidence."

"Snape is going to be _livid_." Harry said with relish, he grinned almost ear-to-ear at the prospect. Then he sobered up. "I really hope he doesn't come back. Have you seen him?"

His friends shook their heads. "No. I haven't seen him." admitted Hermione. "All the other teachers are back though. I think Lupin or Moody are going to take DADA this year, maybe both."

"That'll be a first." noted Harry, "Someone back coming for more DADA. I wonder who'll be doing Potions. It won't be Lupin, he's no good at Potions, he told so himself. I doubt if Moody's any better." A thought occurred to him, "Where's Sirius? I haven't seen him since we came back from London."

"He said he had some things to do." said Hermione, "He didn't want to disturb you."

"But he's okay?"

"He's fine Harry."

"I wonder who the new Potions Master'll be?"

"Maybe it'll be you Hermione." joked Ron.

"Not till next year Ron."

"You're joking."

"Maybe not Potions, but yes."

"HERMIONE!!!"

"Ron, I like to teach, you know that."

"I noticed." replied Ron, sarcastically.

"So what's the problem?"

"I thought you might want to you know, live a little, once you graduate."

Hermione glanced across the table at Harry and Ginny and rolled her eyes. "Honestly." she said and got up, "I'll be in the Library if anyone wants me." she told Harry. He nodded. Ron got up and ran after her.

"I still can't believe those to ever got together." sighed Ginny.

"Well, you know what they say Ginny, 'Opposites attract.'"

"Well, they're certainly that." said Ginny and attacked her breakfast with gusto. 

---- __

__

The sun was just setting as Dobby poked his head around the door in to Harry and Hermione sitting room. Harry shook himself, and eased himself up out of the soft chair he had been sitting in, straightening his glasses as he did, "What is it Dobby?"

"Harry Potter sir, Professor Dumbledore told Dobby to tell you that the Hogwarts Express will be arriving at the station in ten minutes. Professor Dumbledore asks that you make your way down to the Great Hall, sir." 

"I'll come immediately Dobby." said Harry, "You can go."

"Of course Harry Potter sir." said Dobby, he bowed and ducked back out the door. 

Harry got up from his chair and then crossed to the sofa where Ginny was sleeping. He shook her shoulder, "Ginny, wake up, the students will be arriving soon." 

She groaned, mumbled and then opened her eyes, and tried to sit up. Harry knelt down and helped her sit up. "What did you say Harry?"

"The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in Hogsmeade in a few minutes, Dumbledore wants us to go down to the Great Hall." 

"Okay." she said and attempted to rise, "Can you give me a hand Harry." With Harry's help she got up.  Harry passed her the walking stick and she hobbled over to Harry's washstand. She washed her face and after swiping his brush through her long, red hair, she retied her ponytail. She took a deep breath, "Let's go Harry." she said, holding out her other hand to him. Harry took it , they paused at Hermione's door. "She probably went straight from the Library Harry, I didn't see her come up."

"True, if not I'm sure they'll meet us down there." said Harry and turned to guide Ginny down the stairs.

When they arrived in the Great Hall a few minutes later, it was fairly empty. Hermione and the other Weasleys were sitting at the Gryffindor Table, Fleur Delacour was a solitary inhabitant of the Ravenclaw table, the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables were for the moment empty. Looking up at the staff table, Harry could see all the usual faces; Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sinestra, Sprout and the other teachers, as well as Lupin, Moody and to Harry's surprise, Evelyn. Only three chairs were empty, McGonagall's and Hagrid's, which was to be expected, they would be waiting to welcome the students, however Snape's chair was also empty. Harry said hello to the other Gryffindors as he and Ginny sat down. Fox, do Curse-Breaker and Dragonfire…?

Don't worry Lion. Owl and I have sorted it.

"Are you okay Ginny?" asked Bill, "I heard you got hurt in town?"

"I did." admitted Ginny, "But its okay, I'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm just a bit unsteady on my feet, that's all."

"Good." Bill and Charlie told her, Bill looked at Harry, "How are you then, Harry?"

"I'm fine Bill. I've been keeping busy. You?"

"Yeah. Gringotts has been beefing up security; they think there might be an attack. I doubt it myself. I managed to convince Saldirk to give me some time off though." he replied, "Saldirk is the Head Goblin at Gringotts." he added at the blank looks of the others.

"What about you Charlie?" asked Ginny.

"Not good." said Charlie, "Some of You-Know-Who's people attacked dragon sanctuaries in Britain, Norway and Russia. Most of the wizards guarding the sanctuaries were killed and most of the dragons have escaped. I managed to persuade the Department to let me come here though, they figure that some of the dragons might come to the mountains near here. So I'm going to go exploring the mountains sometimes, see if I can find them, Elektra and Julius are going to help me."

"Does anyone know where Sirius is?" asked Harry.

"I think he's around somewhere." said Charlie. "Blade saw him come in through the gates this morning. I think he said he went down under the Whomping Willow passage after that. He'll be back Harry."

"Thanks Charlie." said Harry and then turned to look at the Main Doors as most of the students came pouring in. For the next few minutes the Hall was a buzz of activity as students fought their way to the seats at the House tables, the seats near Harry and his friends were filled by the other members of Harry's Quidditch Team as well as Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the Creeveys. When all the excitement had died down and Harry had exchanged pleasantries with his other friends, he glanced up at the Staff Table again. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, look. Sirius!

What's he doing up on the Staff Table? wondered Ron. 

He must be the new Potions Master.

Oh boy. That's going to cause ructions. declared Harry. 

At that moment, McGonagall entered the Hall, placing the Sorting Hat on its chair as usual.

_'Behold the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts School,___

_On your admission, I do rule.___

_The founders of this fine place___

_Gave me brains, though not a face.___

_Put me on we shall see,___

_In which House you're right to be.___

_With the daring Gryffindors,___

_Whose bravery comes at lion's roar.___

_With Ravenclaw, where your sharp mind___

_Will mark you as one of their kind. ___

_In Hufflepuff, if you be one,___

_You'll find those to get jobs done.___

_Those of Slytherin, beware,___

_Honesty is not your fare.___

_So if you still wish enter in,___

_To the halls of school within.___

_Then put me on, ___

_I am not wrong.___

_For I'm the Hogwarts Thinking Cap!"___

Professor McGonagall unrolled a large parchment. "When I call your name, step forward and put on the hat. After you have been Sorted go to the appropriate House Table." she instructed, "Abernathy, Robert." A stocky, blond boy waddled forward and jammed the Hat on his head.

"_HUFFLEPUFF_!" screamed the Hat.

"Addingley, Sharon."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Barker, Georgina."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Clarke, Diggory."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Furlong, Ned."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Gray, Malcolm."

"_Slytherin_!"

"I wish they'd do this _after _the Feast." moaned Ron, "I'm hungry."

"Ron!" hissed Hermione, shocked, under her breath, "The Sorting is more important than your stomach."

"Don't you start with that 'Mione, it wasn't convinced when Nick said it, it's even less convincing when you say it." he told her. "Ow!" he exclaimed, reaching under the table to massage a sore leg. "Okay. I'll shut up."

"Hainsworth, Andrew."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Johnson, Carolina."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"I wonder if she's related to Angelina?" wondered Ron.

"Shhh."

"Just thinking."

Don't do it out loud.

Hermi, you're an even bigger pain since you got that Head Girl badge.

Humph.

"Jordan, Meg."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Khosa, Farsi."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Kirkman, Andrew."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Larman, Cindy."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Livingstone, Red."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Lowe, Arthur."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Markham, Karen."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Minion, Lawrence."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Naylor, Sophie."

"_Slytherin_!"

"North, Colin."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Outlaw, Martha."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Peach, Robert."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Pickering, Larry."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Pratley, Ron."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Redfern, Daisy."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Scrivens, Paul."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Shooter, Simon."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Standerline, Carl."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Stone, Daniel."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Swift, William."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Taylor, Stephen."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Truelove, Daniel."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Walker, John."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Ward, Marcus."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Webster, Brian."

"_Gryffindor_!"

I'm with Fox, this far too long. I hope we're almost finished. said Harry.

Lion. said Hermione, warningly. 

Well, it does."

With the last, "Virgos, Dimitri." ("_Slytherin_!"), the Sorting Ceremony had finished. As McGonagall returned to her seat, Dumbledore got up. "I would like you become all students and guests to a new year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will say more later, but for now, tuck in." He sat down as the long tables magically filled with food and the students tucked in."           

"Finally." mumbled Ron through a mouthful of potato.

"Ron, don't take with your mouth full." said Hermione.

But it's not polite to talk this way in company. He said so that Hermione, Harry and Ginny could hear him.

"Those two are so funny." whispered Ginny to Harry.

Harry grinned and nodded.

"How did you get here Harry?" asked Dean, "I didn't see you on the train."

"No, I wasn't on the train." admitted Harry, "Dumbledore wanted Hermione, Ron, Ginny and me to come back to, help with some stuff. Evelyn picked me up."

"Evelyn?"

Harry pointed to where she was sitting at the Staff Table, she had turned in her seat to talk to Sirius. "Her full name is Evelyn Bey, she's a Magi, she's helping out in some of the classes this year."

"Just wondering. What did Dumbledore want you to help him with?"

"That's classified Dean. Can't tell you." said Harry shaking his head. "And trust me you don't, want, to know."

"Oh. Okay." said Dean, disappointed. 

"What did you get up to over the summer?"

"Oh you know. Homework, football that sort of thing."

Ron made a derisive snort that sounded rather like, "Football!"

Ron!

He glared at Hermione, but stopped when Ginny gigged. He decided to change the subject, "Harry, do you know who's taking over as Head of Slytherin House while Snape's away?"

Harry fished a parchment out of his pocket and scanned it. He broke in to a huge grin. "Moody."

"Yes!!!" cheered Ron, pumping the air in triumph. "Malfoy'll be out by Christmas."

"Halloween." suggested Neville, he sounded pleased at the prospect. "Who's the new Potions Master?" he asked Harry nervously. 

"I'm not sure, Neville." admitted Harry, "Only the Heads of House and the passwords are on my list."

"But who do you think?"

"An improvement." said Harry.

Neville sighed in relief. Harry was spared any further questions by Dumbledore getting up out of his seat. "Now, you are all fed and watered I have some announcements to make. First of all, I would like introduce, or re-introduce the new members of the teaching Staff. Returning to our ranks after a, sabbatical of several years, as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Remus Lupin." All but the Slytherin Table erupted in loud cheers, when the noise died down Dumbledore spoke again, "The new post of Duelling Professor will this year be filled Alastor Moody." The applause this time was somewhat subdued, every one liked the idea of duelling lessons, though not with Moody. "The second new post of Non-Magical Combat Professor will be filled by Evelyn Bey." The students gave the Magi woman their traditional enthusiastic clapping. "And finally, after this mornings, revelations, in the Daily Prophet…" he paused, assessing the deathly quiet of the Hall, the Slytherin Table was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, "I pleased announce, and welcome Sirius Black as our Potions Master while Professor Snape is attending to some, personal business."

The applause was fairly subdued, though many felt that _anyone_ would be an improvement on Snape, especially at the Gryffindor Table. Neville glanced at Harry to see his reaction and seeing he was happy, he began to clap enthusiastically.

I'm going to kill him for not telling me. Harry told Ginny.

Don't do that Lion. Snape might actually **_like_** you.

Opps. Can't have that. Forget it then. said Harry, but he looked up towards the table, You're an evil man, Padfoot. he told his godfather.

Sirius looked Harry's way and grinned.

"Further more I would like to announce that, due to last years, unfortunate events security at the castle is being stepped up. Supervised Quidditch training and matches will continue, however there will be no evening activities and all students, with the exception of the Prefects and the new Head Boy and Head Girl, should go to their Common Rooms, immediately after dinner. The Forbidden Forest is of course, still off limits as are the castle ramparts and the top floor. Except during authorised Hogsmeade visits, no student should leave the grounds, and if it is an emergency you will escorted by one of the staff. These rules are for your own protection and would ask that you obey them." Dumbledore looked out across the solemn faces of the students of the students, "Now, every one off to bed, you have all a long day and classes start bright and early tomorrow morning. Good Night!" The students got up and rushed for the doors, Harry and his friends, hung back as did Bill and Charlie, Fleur walked over from the Ravenclaw Table to join them. I could really do with one of Fred and George's jokes right now. admitted Ron, dully.

Me too. admitted Ginny dolefully, Harry nodded. 

About ten minutes later, after the Great Hall was completely empty of students, the teachers joined Harry and the others on the floor. "Begin patrols." ordered Dumbledore. "You all know where to go." They all nodded and fanned out towards the staircases. 

An hour later, Harry and his friends ended up their patrol at the top of Gryffindor Tower in the sitting room. Phoenix, this is Leo. Patrol complete. All the Gryffindors have returned to the Tower. No activity other activity in the area.

Okay, Lion. Standby. said Dumbledore. 

Over the open telepathic link, Harry could hear the teachers reporting in. 

Mad-Eye. The Slytherins are secure, dungeons are quiet.

Moony. Lower-levels are clear, the Ravenclaws are all in bed.

Cat. The middle-levels are clear.

Curse-Breaker. No activity on the upper-levels.

Devil. The roof is quiet.

Padfoot. Main Gates clear.

Magi. Forest looks quiet.

House patrols one, five, and seven, you can go off now. Two, four and five. Staff Room. Three six, seven and eight, remain on patrol. Expand to full coverage.

Understood.

"See you guys in the morning." said Harry, as he tuned out the voices. 

Ron and Hermione nodded, "Night, Harry." Ron left the room quickly, and Hermione ducked into her own room. 

Ginny went up to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly on the lips. After a moment, they separated and Ginny breathed slowly and deeply for a minute, "Night, Harry." She kissed him again on the cheek and slipped out of the room as quickly as she could.    

Harry undressed quickly and got into bed. _It's going to be an, interesting year_. he thought before he dropped off to sleep.

_A/N: Cat is Professor McGonagall, named for her Animagi.___

    


	7. Chapter 7: Lessons

Chapter Seven: Lessons

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. Peter 'Bird' Falco, Tom 'Nymph' Aquanis, Roger 'Simia' Monk and Evelyn Bey the Magi belong to me.

Ginny sat up in bed, she pulled the curtains apart, it was still dark outside, but her clock read 7:30. "Time to get up." she thought. She had a slight twinge as she stepped on to her injured leg, but otherwise she felt fine. Once she was dressed, she looked around her dormitory, she could see that three of the other four beds were empty. _They must have gone down without me_ she thought. Peter was still sleeping. Ginny grinned. "FALCO!!! WAKE UP!!" she yelled, "TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!"

The other girl jerked up out of bed suddenly, and glared at her red-haired year-mate. "What is it?" she asked irritably, "I'm not a _morning_ person, Ginny."

"Breakfast." Ginny told her. "It's half-seven."

Peter scowled again and reached for her clothes. "I. Hate. Mornings."

"At least it's only the first day back. Harry won't start practise for a least another month."

"Thank the Goddess for small mercies." grumbled Peter, struggling into her school robes as she lurched for the door, "Are you coming then?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm coming." she said and followed her friend out the door. Just as they were leaving the Tower, a familiar voice popped into her head. Mare, are you awake?

Ginny smiled, Yes Lion.

I didn't want to disturb you. Will you join me for breakfast?

Certainly Lion, I'd love to. Have you seen the others?

Yep. Fox and Owl are up, and bickering already, as usual. Most of the team are here too, 'cept Bird of course.

I've got her up. We'll be with you in a minute.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"You zoned out for a minute there. What were you doing?"

Ginny blushed, "Talking to Harry. He asked if I was joining him for breakfast."

Peter's face split in a rare smile, "You two are finally together then?"

Ginny blushed again, and nodded, "Yep. I got hurt a couple of days ago, when we were in Diagon Alley. Harry confessed his love for me while he was helping me get back on my feet yesterday. He even told me he liked the card."

"Congratulations." Peter did a double take, "Hang on, you were _talking_ to Harry?"

Ginny nodded, "Hermione cooked up something called the Menssermo Potion over the holidays. It allows anyone who drinks it to talk mind-to-mind with others who have taken the potion."

"That would be useful, can you get me and Tom on the link?" 

Ginny thought about it, "Probably. Only snag is, if we want to add any more people to the link then everybody's got to take another dose. I think. I'll ask Hermione."

"Could you? I'd like that."

"What are friends for?"

Shortly they arrived in the Great Hall. Ginny slid into an empty place beside Harry at the end of the table. Peter sat down a few seats further down between her cousin, Tom and Roger Monk, a brawny, ape-like sixth year that was good friends with Ginny and the cousins. "I hear congratulations are in order Harry." said Peter, "Ginny tells me you've hooked up. Good work."

"Thanks Bird." said Harry, squeezing Ginny's free hand under the table, she smiled warmly at him, "Did you have a good summer?"

"It was, busy." she admitted, "I spent a lot more time swimming than I'd have liked to."

"Problems?"

Tom looked up from his breakfast, "Volpes Demons were causing trouble at home."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, concerned, they both knew from their fifth year Magical Creatures class that Volpes Demons, or Volpes Marina, were powerful shark-like monsters, and deadly enemies of the merpeople. "Is everything okay, Nymph?"

Tom nodded. "We soon sorted them out. It was touch and go for a while there, though."

"I can imagine." said Harry.

"We were going to come over and help out over the summer." said Peter, "But getting rid of the demons and helping clean up the damage kept us too busy."

"That's okay." Harry told them. He turned to Ginny, "What have you got today?"

"Double Potions with Hufflepuff. Then Charms. After lunch, I've got Double Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw. You?"

"Double DADA, Transfiguration, and Double Duelling with the Slytherins."

"Should be fun."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when I beat him hands down."

"Don't get cocky Harry." she warned him.

"I won't Ginny." he told her. He looked at his watch. "I'd better go." he kissed her on the cheek, "See you at lunch." 

"Bye."

As he walked towards the door, Ron, Hermione and the most of the other seventh years got up and followed him out.

Tom quickly gulped down the rest of his glass of orange juice. "Cousin, Roger, Ginny, we'd better go." Her friend nodded and got up, the two boys squeezed out from under the benches and the four walked out together, the boys in front and Peter and Ginny flanking them just behind.

----

Harry and his friends arrived at the Defence classroom about five minutes early. Lupin was already there. Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted him as the friend he was. They chatted for a while until the others arrived; they were perhaps a little more reserved. Although they were glad to see him back, one or two of them were a little nervous at being taught by the former werewolf. As if sensing the atmosphere in the class, Lupin proceeded quickly into the lesson. "As you all know me, I'll dispense with the introductions. Now, Alastor told me that in 4th year you covered curses, specifically the Unforgivable Curses and how to fight them. Correct?" They nodded. "What did you cover in the last two years?" As usual Hermione was the first to raise her hand, "Yes Hermione?" She told him. "Yes. That's what I thought." He paused for a moment. "Now, what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room, without permission from me, Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall, clear?" 

They all nodded, Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, Voldemort?

Voldemort. they agreed.

"As you are aware, despite Ministry propaganda to the contrary, Voldemort is very much alive and active. We have reason to believe that he will attack the school. You will all need to defend yourselves, not only against wizards, the Death Eaters, but also against other things. Professor Bey will be covering some dark creatures, like vampires, in the Non-Magical Combat class. The first dark creature that we will be covering will be Dementors." He paused as Lavender raised her hand, "Yes Lavender?"

"Why do we have to worry about Dementors Professor, don't they work for the Ministry?"

Lupin shook his head, "Our information indicates they have sided with Voldemort. So we must prepare to face them." Lavender nodded. "Now please turn to page 410 of your books please and read the chapter on Dementors." There was a rustling of paper as the students turned to the appropriate page. For about ten minutes, the classroom was quiet as the students read the material. Harry and Hermione were the first to finish. "As you already know Dementors cannot be reasoned with. If they attack us, the only way to repel them is with a particular charm. What charm is that?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air immediately as did Harry's. "Harry?"

"The Patronus Charm."

"Thank you Harry." said Lupin, "The Patronus Charm. It is a very difficult one to do. But it can be mastered. The process is this. You must think of a happy memory, a very happy memory, and then say the words 'Expecto Patronum'. Got it?" Most of the students nodded, Neville paled slightly and then nodded. "Now, we will need to practise, however, we don't have any Dementors to practise on, we will need an alternative. Fortunately, I have one. Does anyone know what a Timorous is?"

A few of the students looked a little scared. Predictably Hermione was the first to raise her hand. "Hermione?"

"The Timorous is a less common relative of the Boggart. There are some differences in their powers, where the Boggart will change forms if confronted by two or more wizards, this is not the case with the Timorous, it will assume the form it thinks will most scare the first person it is confronted by." 

"Yes. That is correct." confirmed Lupin, "As with the Boggart, the Riddikulus Charm can be used, however it will only paralyse the Timorous, so a charm appropriate to its assumed form can be used to weaken it first."

Here we go. Harry told his best friends. I'm up. He pulled out his wand and began to rise, "Professor?"

"Thank you Harry." said Lupin. He moved to a small crate and began to open it. "Ready. Now!"

A black cloud, issued from the crate and formed into a Dementor. Harry summoned up the most happy memory he could think of, and pointed his wand at the Dementor, "_Expecto Patronum!_" The pure-white form of his Patronus flowed from Harry's wand, the stag charged down the Dementor and forced the Timorous back into it's natural form. Lupin cried, "_Riddikulus!_" paralysing the demon and forcing it back into the box. "Who's next?" 

By the end of the class, only Hermione had managed to produce any sort of shape of Patronus, although they couldn't make out what it was. Ron had managed to keep a shapeless cloud of white energy between him and the Dementor for about tow minutes before Lupin called off his attempt and forced the Timorous back into the box. None of the others managed to produce more than a wisp of a Patronus.

"You have all done well. I want a two-foot essay on Dementors and the use of the Patronus Charm against them for Thursday's lesson." Lupin told them as they trooped out of the classroom. Harry and his friends headed for Transfiguration.

---- 

At about five o'clock, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner. Harry looked around the Hall looking for Ginny and their other friends. As his glaze passed over the Slytherin Table, he caught Malfoy staring at him. He scowled at the blond-haired Slytherin who was as usual flanked by his two pet thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. All three were looking a little worse for wear after two hours of duelling practice. "I swear those two get uglier every time I see them." he said to his friends. 

Ron followed his glaze and grinned, "They do." he said deadpan.

Finally Harry spotted Ginny's fiery red hair at the end of the long house table. He dragged his two friends over to her and slid into the seat beside her, dropping a kiss on her cheek. 

She turned and smiled at him, "Hi Harry. How were lessons?"

Harry laughed. "Fine. Exhausting. Two hours of duelling is not as much fun as I thought it would be. Malfoy's improved in the last five years. The Silencing Charm was a nice touch. Unfortunately for him, its very difficult to silence a lion."

"It didn't work?"

"It probably would have. Except I managed to fire off a Speaker Charm before it hit me." 

(A/N: Speaker Charm is _Sonorus_) 

"Anything else?"

"Leg-Locker, Disarming, Conjunctivitis, Body-Bind, Stunning. A few special effects charms."

"Conjunctivitis Curse is sneaky too." mentioned Ginny. "What did you do in Transfiguration?"

"Animagi. Most of the others were trying to figure what animals they were."

"Any luck?"

"Nope." admitted Harry, "McGonagall gave everyone 'cept me, and the lovebirds extra homework." he said, jerking his head at Ron and Hermione. Ron heard him and scowled at him. "How were your lessons?" he said, changing the subject. 

Ginny grinned at him. "Are you trying to change the subject Harry?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

She giggled, "They were okay." she told him, "Sirius set us Truth Potions. Colin overdid a bit. He wouldn't stop talking. Flitwick has started on Shield Charms. Charlie was doing Care of Magical Creatures today, he say Hagrid had to check out something in the forest."

"What were you covering?"

"Your friend Firenze popping in for a chat with us."

Harry smiled; he remembered the chestnut centaur rescued him from Quirrell in the forest. "How is he?"

"Fine. The Acromantula are giving them some trouble. Hagrid is taking Harpie and Gladiator down to have a word with them."

"That could be interesting." observed Harry.

"My money's on the Acromantula to lose if they don't get in line." said Peter, who had heard Ginny's last comment.

Harry nodded grimly. 

The seven friends chatted for almost an hour as they made their way through the main course and the dessert. Once the deserts had disappeared, Dumbledore stood and told the students to return to their common rooms. The students obeyed. 

Half an hour later, Harry stood at the back of the Fat Lady Portrait. "_Porta Custos!_" A clear film cast over the portrait. Phoenix. All Gryffindors are accounted for. The Gatekeeper Charm is in place.

Thank you Lion. Good night.

The friends climbed up to the sitting room to relax. Ron and Tom sat down on two of the chairs and got into a chess match. Roger perched on the mantle of the fireplace watching them. Hermione sat down near Ron and started reading a thick book called "Great Animagi of History", glancing up occasionally to see how the match was going. Harry and Ginny relaxed on the sofa. Peter sat down on the arm of her cousin's chair and proceeded to constantly distract him form the game by tickling his ear. After two hours, and Ron's third victory over Tom, which had finished when he cornered Tom's king with a pawn and his own King. "I'm bushed." he yawned. "See you guys in the morning." He hauled himself out of his chair and collecting his chessmen, he got up to leave. Hermione closed her book, putting it back in her bag and left with him. The others took that as their cue, Roger was the first to leave. The cousins played a game of chess, with Tom snatching victory at the last minute. Peter got up and looked meaningfully at Ginny, she got the hint. "I'm coming Bird. I'll be with you in a minute." The other girl nodded and pulled her large cousin out of the room. Ginny and Harry shared an intimate moment alone, then Ginny gave Harry a last kiss and stood up to leave. "Good night Harry." 

"Good night Ginny." replied Harry, rising with her. "I love you."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, "I love you too, Harry."

Grinning like an idiot, Harry walked Ginny to the door, and showed her out. Then he went into his own room, quickly undressed and got into bed. He was soon asleep. 

----

The next few weeks went by fairly uneventfully. Harry and the gang went to their lessons as usual. In Transfiguration, all but Neville had finally figured out what their Animagi was, and had begun trying to transform into it, with little success so far. Defence was pretty easy for once. As Harry had mastered the Patronus Charm in 3rd year, Lupin was using him as a secondary teacher, Ron and Hermione finally mastered the Patronus after two weeks of practise. Hermione's Patronus was a huge book, Ron's a cannonball. Now that Snape had left, even Neville was now finding Potions manageable, they mastered sleeping potions and then moved on to potions for healing burns.

One lunchtime in late autumn, Harry was sitting in a window seat in the Library, looking out over the grounds, watching the leaves fall from the trees. He looked down at Ginny who was lying against him, her head on his chest. "We should start Quidditch practise." 

Ginny nodded. "First match is in three weeks. Gryffindor against Slytherin."

"Could you tell Roger, Bird, and Nymph?"

"Sure."

"I go and find the others." said Harry.

"When do you want to start training?"

"Tomorrow morning. 6 am. At the Quidditch pitch. I'll ask Dumbledore if he can post a guard."

Ginny looked at her watch, "I've got Care of Magical Creatures in five minutes. See you at dinner." she told Harry, getting up reluctantly and picking up her bag. 

Harry got up too. "I'll walk you down there. I've got Duelling in the Great Hall."

The two friends hurried from the Library nodding to Madame Pince as they left.

_A/N: What do you think? Another chapter will be up soon, I promise. Please read and review._

_Thanks to all those who have reviewed my stories. I would like to answer a couple of points from the reviews though. Sara Hillen Of Gryffindor, Voldemort lives in Little HANGLETON, Harry lives in Little Whining, Surrey. Easy mistake to make, but I'm glad you're reading my stories in detail, hope you enjoy how it continues, let me know okay? Vereuss, it is a good point about HP, but the story is written pretty much, Ginny's POV and she is a little preoccupied with her new friends, the stress of the Sorting and her first day at Hogwarts, thanks for reviewing though, keep it up. _


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch Practice

Chapter 8: Quidditch Practice

When Harry woke up, it was still dark. He slipped on his glasses and checked his watch, it was a nice gold-plated one with a lion etched on the face, Hermione had given him it for Christmas the year before. It was five-thirty. It took a few minutes for him to remember why he wanted to get up so early. Then he released that he had scheduled Quidditch practice for 6 o'clock. He dressed quickly in his oldest black work robes, wrapping a scarf around his neck. Dobby popped his head in Harry's door. "Good morning Harry Potter sir. Can Dobby do anything for you sir?"

"Do you know if any of the team is up yet?"

"Dobby has not seen any of the others today sir."

"That's okay Dobby. Could you pack my bag for my morning lessons. I've got…"

"Potions and Charms sir." Dobby reminded him. "Dobby will do that of course sir." said Dobby, then walked into the room, and began sorting through the books and parchment on Harry's desk. Harry tucked his wand into one of the pockets of his robe and checking that the Invisibility Cloak was also safely tucked into his robes he opened the door and walked out.

----

A few minutes later, Harry walked into the Gryffindor changing rooms down by the Quidditch pitch. As Harry expected, his Beaters, Tom and Roger, both of whom were natural early risers were already there as were Barbara Parrington, Babs to her friends and Jane Masters, both girls were lean, and athletic with long blond hair, they were in their fifth year at Hogwarts and with Ginny were the primary Chasers. The reserve players were also there; Eric Doyle, a dark-haired, husky fourth year was the reserve Keeper, Paul Kenton, a lean, tousle-headed second-year was the Reserve Chaser and Sonja Lamina, a petite but athletic dark-blond fourth-year, was training to replace Harry. Only Ginny and Peter were missing. Mare, are you awake?

Yes Lion. It took a while to get Bird up but we'll be with you in a minute or two.

Okay. I'll wait for you. Love you.

I love you too, Lion.

About five minutes later, Ginny walked into the changing rooms pulling her still sleepy friend behind her. Peter scowled at Harry. "Harry. I…"

"Hate mornings." finished Roger, "We all know this, my dear. You greeted us with that particular phrase every practise morning last year and from what Harry told us, you did the same the year before, furthermore you greet us with it most other mornings at breakfast anyway. Have you ever considered, perchance, saying something novel. Good morning, perhaps?"

"Why should I say 'Good morning' Monk, when there is nothing about it?"

"A valid point, dear lady." admitted Roger, bowing to her. 

"Can we get started?" asked Harry.

"Certainly." Peter replied evenly.

"As you all know, Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup the last three years it has been played. The first two times, four years ago and two years, were close run things, we had a reasonable win, we came out 210 and 160 points ahead of Slytherin. Last year, we improved on that with, as you know, a lead of 210 points. But three wins in a row is not good enough, we need more. Before Gryffindor started winning, Slytherin won the Cup six years in a row. I want to continue our winning streak and beat their record. I also want us in the position that Ireland was in at the last World Cup, even if I don't catch the Snitch, or Sonja doesn't if she's the one playing, which has happened before, I want the other team to lose. I know it's a tall order, but I we can do it, because as Oliver Wood said to us my third year, 'We've got the best ruddy team in the school'. It was true then, and it's even more true now."

The rest of the team murmured their assent. At that moment, Lupin popped his head into the changing room and looked enquiringly at Harry.

"We'll be out in a minute Moo-, Professor." Harry told him, Lupin nodded and went back outside. "Today, I'd just like to see how in shape we are, we can start my new strategies next practice. When we get out there, split into two teams; Ginny, Babs, Roger and Eric on my team, Bird, Jane, Paul and Sonja you go with Nymph. Got it?" They all nodded. Picking up their broomsticks they walked out onto the pitch, Lupin, Evelyn, Moody and Charlie were positioned at strategic points around the stadium, watching for trouble. On Harry's "Go!" the team took to the air. The 'match' went on for about an hour before Harry called timeout after catching the Snitch for the fifth time to Sonja's two. Both teams had played hard and well but Harry's greater experience as a Seeker, combined with the faster brooms ridden by most of his side, Ginny and Harry's Firebolts and Babs' Nimbus 2001 to Jane's Nimbus 2001 and Sonja and Paul's Comet 260s, won them the game. 

"Everyone get showered." ordered Harry as they landed. "See you at breakfast."

After a shower, a change of robes and a stop in his room for his bag, Harry walked into the Great Hall. Ginny, Peter and Tom were already there and were chatting to Ron and Hermione. Harry took a seat between Ginny and Neville. 

Ron looked at him, "How was practise? Ginny says it went well, but Peter and Tom say it didn't."

Harry helped himself to some porridge while he considered his answer, "That's because we had a practise match and their side lost." Replied Harry, "It went well. We'll cream Slytherin."

By the time they had satisfied their hunger, and the other members of the team had arrived and eaten, it was almost nine o'clock. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and he dashed off to Potions with Ron, Hermione and most of other Gryffindor seventh-years, only Neville didn't go, instead he headed out of the castle towards the greenhouses and Double Herbology with Hufflepuff. 

----

Despite Snape's absence, Potion was as usual held in the dungeons. When Harry and his friends arrived, he was pleased to notice that Malfoy didn't wear the usual grin on his face that greeted Harry in Potions, the Slytherins had discovered in the first lesson that Sirius did not favour them, although he worked Harry and the other Gryffindors almost as hard as Snape had, though obviously without the unwarranted criticism and abuse. "Today we will be covering memory restoration potions. Even the most powerful Memory Charm, does not remove a person's memory, it merely blocks it out, there are many ways to break a Memory Charm, the Death Eaters apparently favour torture, usually by the Cruciatus Curse, a highly inefficient, and illegal, method. Many Aurors prefer to use the Recall Charm, that works well but it requires a powerful wizard to cast it. In some cases, truth potions can be used, though this is rare. The easiest way to restore memories is to use a memory restoration potion. Does anyone know the potion most commonally used at St. Mungo's and by the Ministry?" Hermione raised her hand. "Hermione?"

"The Memoria Potion, Professor."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor." Said Sirius and turned to write the ingredients on the board. It was a complex potion, and fairly difficult to make, at the end of the lessons only three of the Gryffindors and none of the Slytherins had managed to make it correctly. Sirius gave fifteen points to Gryffindor and told them to read up on the Memoria Potion for homework, they would repeat the preparation the next lesson.

In Charms they were starting the Ghost Charm, a difficult charm that allowed a wizard to become intangible as well as invisible, again only Harry and Hermione were making much progress.

----

The next few weeks passed quickly. Quidditch practice continued, by the week before the match, Harry was scheduling daily practices and Ron had accused him of becoming as fanatical about it as Wood. Harry didn't bother to deny it. Eventually the day of the big Gryffindor v Slytherin match arrived.

Please R/R. 


	9. Chapter 9: Gryffindor v Slytherin

Chapter 9: Gryffindor v Slytherin

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

The morning of the first match of the Quidditch season dawned bright and clear. Only a few wispy clouds floated across the sky that dawn, as Harry examined the pitch in the light of the sun rising over the Forbidden Forest, the ground had hardened from the first frost of the year. Satisfied, Harry walked back up to the castle, nodding to the sentry, Hagrid, as he passed through the main doors. When he arrived in the Great Hall, he could see that everyone was there, at the far end of the Gryffindor Table near the teacher's table was the group he was looking for: Ron, Hermione, and his team, the other seventh years were also only a few seats away. Harry gave Ginny a good morning kiss on the cheek as he sat down, he grinned at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting hand-in-hand opposite him. "How's the betting?" he asked Dean, who had started a Quidditch betting pool in two years ago.

"Odds are 5-2 for Gryffindor to beat Slytherin. We've never lost a game against them where you played, but they have some new players this year, it could make a difference."

Ron snorted.

"It _could_!" insisted Dean.

"Can I put a bet on Gryffindor to win by at least 250 points?"

"Sure Harry." Replied Dean, "I'll give fairly long odds on that Harry. You've never done that before."

"We will." Harry told him, handing over the gold.

About five minutes later, Harry motioned for the team to get up. The other seven players rose with him and headed for the changing rooms. "Good luck." called Ron and Hermione. Harry nodded gratefully, painfully aware of the butterflies in his stomach.

----

In the changing rooms, the team put on their red Quidditch robes. Some of them, Harry included, tucked their wands into their belts, and then they all sat down for Harry's pre-match pep talk. "I don't have much to say." He told them, "The priority is to score. Roger, Nymph, usual plan, take out their Chasers if you can, or at least distract them. Ignore their Beaters unless they become a real threat, okay?" The two Beaters nodded in agreement. "Ginny, Jane, Sam, get the Quaffle as often as you can and get it in the gaol. Even if it's a long shot, take it." The three girls nodded. "We can do it team." Harry told them, confidently, "Just play like in you did in our practice sessions and we'll whip those sorry gits' butts." The eight teens gathered in a circle and put one hand into the centre, Harry's hand was on top. "Go Gryffindor." 

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" roared the team and threw up their hands. They separated, Harry headed for the door out onto pitch. Ginny, Peter, Sam, Jane and the Beaters followed him. Eric, Paul and Sonja sat down to wait until they were called.

----

"Welcome everyone…" said Ron from the Announcer's seat at the top of the Gryffindor Stand, Hermione sat beside him. "To the first Quidditch match of the year. Today, the defending champions, Gryffindor face off against their closest rivals, Slytherin. It's going to be some match folks." Harry and the other Gryffindors walked out onto the pitch, talking up their positions, Harry stood in the centre spot. "Starting for Gryffindor today are Weasley, Parrington, Masters, Aquanis, Monk, Falco and the team captain, POTTER!" The Slytherin team walked out onto the pitch opposite Harry, he noticed that although there were a couple of new faces compared to the year before, the overall trend of big and menacing hadn't changed. Malfoy scowled at Harry as they faced each other at the centre spot. "Starting today for Slytherin are Heidler, Grantham, Blade, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. Team Captain Draco Malfoy has made a few changes to the team line-up since taking over leadership in September. But, he does still seem to favour brawn over brains. However, as a one-armed monkey stands more chance of catching the Snit…" 

"WEASLEY!"

"Sorry Professor. Only joking." Ron assured Professor McGonagall, as he struggled to keep hold of the microphone that she was trying to grab off him.

Madame Hooch approached the two team captains, carrying the chest of balls. "I want a nice _clean_ game." she told them, glaring daggers at Malfoy, who was grinning. "Ready…set…"

"And they're off. Gryffindor immediately takes possession, Weasley has the Quaffle, she's speeding down the pitch, past one Beater, passed the other. The superior speed of the Firebolt really shows on these long dashes."

"Weasley."

"Sorry Professor. Anyway. Slytherin's Beaters are in pursuit; they'll never catch her in time. She shoots! She scores! Ginny Weasley opens the scoring and Gryffindor leads ten-to-zero."

Crabbe and Goyle tried to close in on Ginny for revenge but Gryffindors' own Beaters were onto them and shot both the Bludgers back at them, forcing them to fall back.

"Slytherin in possession, Heidler heading for the goal, Monk cuts him off, goes to Blade, intercepted by Gryffindor Chaser Parrington, long pass to Masters, she shoots and scores! Twenty-zero to Gryffindor and they are still in possession. Weasley takes the Quaffle, she shoots. Intercepted by Naga. Hard luck. Slytherin now in possession."

Harry cast his eye around for the Snitch; there was no sign of it. Scanning the spectators' stands he could see that all the teachers were there, except for Trelawney of course. He nodded to Sirius who was sitting with Dumbledore, Lupin and Moody not far from Ron. Charlie was watching Harry intently. It was a hour into play and Gryffindor lead 110 points to 0 and Slytherin were beginning to get angry. As he watched, Goyle smashed into Sam as she dived for the gaols, slamming her in the stomach with his club and then punching her in the face. She screamed in pain and wobbling dangerously for a brief moment, then she slipped off her broom. Harry pulled out his wand, "_Impendimentia!_" The spell slowed her down enough so that the impact only knocked her out. Neville quickly conjured a stretcher and moved to get her to the Infirmary.

"After a disgraceful foul by Beater Goyle, Chaser Parrington is taken off unconscious." McGonagall glared at Ron, "Captain Potter calls in Kenton to replace her."

"Two penalties to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack and damage to their Chaser."

"Chaser Weasley puts away both penalties, no trouble at all. Play continues, Gryffindor leads 130-0 and Masters has the Quaffle."

With Sam gone, the Gryffindor line-up didn't work as well as usual. Roger and Tom intercepted Blade too late to stop her from passing the Quaffle back to Heidler. Heidler took the shot, which Peter just managed to save by executing a double aerial loop. She passed it to Ginny and the three Gryffindor Chasers sped towards the Slytherin goal in a _Hawkshead Attacking Formation_. Crabbe tried to throw a Bludger at Ginny, Tom hit it back at him and Crabbe's nose exploded in a spurt of blood. "You'll have to try harder than that Crabbe." declared Tom, "My mother's aunt could hit harder!" Ginny slipped the Quaffle past Naga easily to make it 140-0 as Crabbe limped off.

Another twenty minutes later, Gryffindor were 180 points ahead and Harry looked around again for the Snitch. He grinned widely as he saw a glint of gold near the Slytherin goal posts. Malfoy had seen it too. They dived for it, Harry pushing the Firebolt to it's maximum speed in a an effort to close the gap. A Bludger whistled past Harry's ear and was caught by Roger. He threw it, nailing Malfoy just as he was a hands breath from the Snitch, knocking him spinning away, winded. Harry streaked across the pitch after the Snitch, dodging the other Bludger, which Tom knocked into Hiedler as he aimed for the goal. Ginny grabbed the Quaffle and rocked for the opposite goal, she threw the Quaffle in a shallow arc from about half-way up the pitch and scored just as Harry pulled up from the steep dive. "That's it folks." reported Ron, "Thanks to amazing plays by Captain Potter and Chaser Weasley of Gryffindor, the game ends with the score at 340 points to ten for Gryffindor! We'll be talking about this match for a long time I can tell you!"

When Harry and Ginny landed on the ground, Roger and Tom picked him up. Jane and Peter shouldered Ginny and the Gryffindors made a victory procession back to the Tower. From the celebrations, which lasted until midnight, it looked to some like Gryffindor had already won the Cup. Harry found Ginny in a corner; she was drinking from a bottle of Butterbeer. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, she looked up. "You did greet today, darling."

"You didn't do to bad yourself Harry."

"Thank you."

_Please R/R._

* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 

1. Chapter 1: The Blood 2. Chapter 2: Summertime 3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts 4. Chapter 4: New Allies 5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley 6. Chapter 6: The Sorting 7. Chapter 7: Lessons 8. Chapter 8: Quidditch Practice 9. Chapter 9: Gryffindor v Slytherin 10. Chapter 10: Retribution 


	10. Chapter 10: Retribution

Chapter 10: Retribution

Harry woke up late that morning, it was almost ten o'clock when he finally awoke. It took him a while to remember the events of the day before, and he did so with mixed emotions. He was happy that Gryffindor had won but his triumph was tinged with regret that Babs had been hurt. As his friends had often commented, Harry had a keen sense of responsibility towards anyone close to him, Babs wasn't a close friend, not like Hermione and Bird, but she was his teammate and Harry didn't want her hurt. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt, as it was Sunday, there were no classes. He hurried down to the stairs pausing outside the sixth year girls' dormitory. Mare, are you up?

Yes Lion. I'm having breakfast. Join me?

Of course. replied Harry, I'll be with you in a minute.

True to his word, it was just over a minute later when Harry dropped into his usual seat beside Ginny. Most of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors were there, the only ones missing were Babs, Jane and Neville. "Good game Harry." said Dean, through a mouthful of sausage as Harry helped himself to some breakfast.

"Yeah. It was." said Harry dully, picking at a bowl of porridge.

Dean looked at him curiously. "We won, didn't we?"

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny, worried.

"Babs got hurt. Maybe even badly."

"That's not your fault, mate." said Ron from his place opposite Harry. 

"I know. It just…"

"Takes some of the triumph away." finished Hermoine.

"That's right."

"Well a win's a win." declared Dean. Seamus nodded. Dean dug into his pocket and took out a fistful of Galleons. "I really should stop taking bets on Gryffindor matches. I always lose money." he confessed, "There you are Harry. You put 5 Galleons on Gryffindor to win by more than 250 points at 6-1. That means I owe you 30 Galleons." Harry accepted the money reluctantly after some prodding from Ginny.

"Has anyone seen Babs or Jane?" asked Harry.

They all shook their heads. "Have you checked the you-know-what?" asked Ron. 

"No. I didn't see Jane at the party. Did any of you?"

Again they all shook their heads. "I think she went to the Infirmary to be with Babs." offered Roger.

"Probably." said Harry. "Forget this, I won't be able to eat until I know if she's okay. Who's coming with me?"

"I will." said Ginny, she got up and linked her arm in Harry's. "She's my team-mate."

"We will." The cousins told him, standing also.

Roger also got to his feet. "I shall accompany you to ascertain the health of our fair comrade." 

The others stayed seated. "Ron, Hermione?"

They shook their heads. "Not really our place Harry." Ron told him. "See you later?" 

"Yes."

The five Quidditch players got up and headed for the door. When the passed the part of the table were the fourth years were eating Harry asked Eric and Sonja if they wanted to come up to the Infirmary, they both declined. "I hate the Infirmary." admitted Sonja, "It reminds me of hospitals." However, when they asked Paul, he got up eagerly, saying goodbye to his second year friends as he did so.

It was a silent party that trooped up to the Infirmary. Harry knocked on the door. Madame Pomfrey opened it. "What do you want?"

"We were wondering how Babs is." Harry told her. Madame Pomfrey opened the door and allowed them to come in. She motioned them into a side room, where Neville was busy brewing up some soothing herbs into a drink. The year before, when some of the students had come down with a mysterious bug, it had been Neville who had figured out the herbs that were needed to cure them. Since then he had been doing some work in the Infirmary as part of his Advanced Herbology and Healing N.E.W.T.. "Sit down." The matron told them. Most of them did, Peter stayed standing and Roger perched on a low chest. "Before you go in, I feel I should tell you that she is in a serious condition. She sustained several broken bones, both from when she was hit with the bat and during the fall, they have almost healed. However, when she was punched in the face, several bone fragments were pushed up into the skull, it didn't damage the brain but it was touch and go for a while there."

"She's okay now though?"

"No. I had to ask Miss Harker to come down here and give her a dose of Devil's Blood."

Harry was shocked. They had studied the Devil's Blood, which the Harkers carried in the veins that was the only known antidote to a vampire's bite and a powerful general restorative, in Potions the week before. "She can't be that bad surely?!"

"When she was struck in the stomach, her spleen was ruptured, she almost died. If we hadn't been able to give her the Devil's Blood she would have." She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "She's out of the woods now. You can go in to see her now." They got up and followed her into the main part of the Infirmary. "Only a few minutes mind. She's still delicate." 

As they expected, Jane was already there, she was holding her friend's free hand, the other hand was wrapped in a sling, and talking quietly to her. She looked up as the others joined her. Roger went to stand at her side, his hand rested reassuringly on her own shoulder. "Hi Harry, guys. Sorry I missed the party, but I wanted to be with Babs."

"That's okay Jane." Harry assured her, "We understand." The others nodded.

Babs opened her eyes. "Did we win?" she asked weakly. 

Harry nodded. "340 to 10. A new Hogwarts record according to Ron."

"Good." She turned to her friend. "You should get something to eat and some rest."

"But, I don't want to leave you…"

"I'll be fine. Come back and see me this afternoon."

"Okay." Jane let go of her friend's hand and laid it on the blanket. The team chatted for a while and then moved to leave. 

"We'll get Goyle for that _and_ Malfoy." Harry told his injured Chaser. 

"I know you will." she murmured as they walked out the door.

As soon as they left the Infirmary, the gang began to try and think up ways to pay back the two Slytherins, most of the initial ideas were to childish, too much like pranks. "Is there any point complaining to Professor Dumbledore or Professor Moody?" asked Jane.

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Maybe." he decided, "We could try." he turned to the cousins, "The house-elves like you guys don't they?"

"Oh yeah. Even more than Dobby likes you." said Tom, "They'll do anything for us."

"I'm thinking that maybe they could _not_ do something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"The Slytherin Common Room is in the dungeons right?" 

"I think so."

"So it's cold?"

"Yes."

"What if the house-elves assigned to take care of the fires were needed for, other duties?"

The half-merman grinned, "I like it."

"Can you do it?"

"I'll try."

"Good." said Harry, Phoenix?

What is it Lion?

Would now be a good time to talk about the match?

Certainly. Would you like anyone else to be there?

If Mad-Eye, Madame Pomfrey and Madame Hooch could be there, that would be good.

Come to my office in half-an-hour. We'll be ready.

"I'm going up to Dumbledore's office to talk with him about the game, specifically Babs' injures. Who wants to come with me?"

"Peter and I could get onto the house-elves angle?" suggested Tom. 

"Do it. Roger, Jane, Paul?"

"I'll like to come." replied Roger.

"Me too." said Jane. 

Paul shook his head. "I'll go and tell everyone she'll be okay." 

Harry nodded. "Let's go." He strode off up a flight of steps; Roger and Jane hurried to catch up. They proceeded silently for a while then he looked back over his shoulder at his teammates, "Any ideas how we can get back at Goyle? Punishment and discomfort aren't going to mean much to him."

Roger snorted, "It would be accurate to say that Goyle is a bully, correct?"

"Yes."

"So he clearly understands pain. Correct?"

"Certainly." said Harry, "What are you getting at?"

"Make him feel the pain he has inflicted on others."

Harry looked shocked, "Roger! I don't want to almost kill him!" Jane didn't look so sure, but she nodded agreement.

"I am not suggesting causing him permanent or even temporary physical damage Harry. On the contrary, I am merely suggesting that he feel the pain. Half-a-dozen precisely calculated precision manoeuvres should activate the proper nerve clusters to allow him to experience the pain without the danger of loss of health."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Can you do it?"

"Certainly. I thought that the sixth and seventh year Double Non-Magical Combat class on Tuesday would be the most auspicious time." 

"Yes. We don't want to get into any real trouble over it."

"We will not."

A few minutes later, they arrived Dumbledore's office. "Sugar Quill."

The gargoyle opened and the three students were able to ascend to Dumbledore's office. Can we come in Phoenix?

Certainly Lion. We have been waiting for you. Harry opened the door and motioned over Roger and Jane to enter, they did, then Harry came in and closed the door after them. The headmaster's office had changed little since the last time Harry had been there, the photos of former headmasters still decorated the walls, the Sorting Hat lay on a shelf and Fawkes was sitting on his perch behind the door. The only thing that was missing was Gryffindor's jewelled, silver sword, which was now locked up in Harry's own trunk back at Gryffindor Tower. "Sit down." Dumbledore told them. "I take it that it is not the result of the game to which you wish to object Harry?"

"Of course not. We won." replied Harry.

"Then it would be the injuries to Miss Parrington?"

"Yes." confirmed Harry. "I understand that Quidditch is a dangerous game. Merlin knows, I've gotten enough injuries myself. But what Goyle did was out of order."

"I see." said Dumbledore. He turned to the Hogwarts nurse, "Poppy?"

Madame Pomfrey repeated what she had to Harry and the team about forty minutes before, "She could died Professor. If Mr Potter hadn't slowed her down, she would have and even if he had, without Miss Harker's assistance she would have died from a ruptured spleen. I can do a lot, but don't think even St Mungo's best could have saved her without the Devil's Blood."

"Xiomara?"

"I didn't realise it was that serious Headmaster. Mr Potter is correct. Quidditch rules allow some physical contact, but deliberately causing serious injury to an opposition player expect by contact with a Bludger, is illegal under the rules as outlined by the International Association of Quidditch. The question is, did he mean to hurt Miss Parrington?"

"He did." said Harry, Jane nodded in agreement.

"Alastor?"

"I'm with Potter and Masters, Albus. Goyle's a thug, so is Crabbe. They like to hurt people, especially Gryffindors."

"Poppy?"

"I don't see how he could have caused that much damage accidentally."

"In that case I believe he should be removed from the team." said Madame Hooch. 

"Done." growled Moody. "He's already got detentions for the next three months. I contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement this morning, and they authorised the imposing of a fine of 800 Galleons against him, to be paid to Parrington."

"No hearing?"

"No. I was there. So were Orion and Patron. Richards didn't think a hearing would make much difference against the word of two well respected wizards and an ex-Auror."

"Are you satisfied Harry?"

"Yes thank you, Professor." Dumbledore looked at Jane she nodded.

"Well then. If there is nothing more?" The three teens shook their heads. "You can go. I shall see you at lunch."

They got up and walked out of the door. They all agreed to meet up at the 'team spot' at the Table for lunch and went off in separate directions. Harry watched Jane long enough to be certain that she wasn't heading for the hospital wing and then headed down the stairs to the dungeons. He wanted to talk to Sirius.

---- 

It was Tuesday morning before Harry thought anymore about their revenge plot against Goyle and Malfoy. It was brought the forefront of his mind by something Malfoy said. "Those house-elves, can't they ever do anything right. The Common Room's been _freezing_ since Sunday morning." 

Harry looked at his friends, he gave the cousins an enthusiastic thumbs-up. Tom grinned. "Roger. Are you ready?"

The stocky boy nodded. "Most assuredly."

"Good." said Harry, glancing down the table at the empty chairs usually filled by Babs and Jane. They quickly finished their breakfast and went back up to their rooms to get their weapons. Harry paused for a minute as he was about to unhook his sheathed long sword from it's peg. He unlocked his truck and took out Gryffindor's sword. Smiling to himself, he walked back out into the corridor just in time to meet Hermione as she was coming out of her own room. "How's things going 'Mione?" he asked her as they walked down the stairs. 

"You know Harry. I'm keeping busy. I like Sirius much better as a Potions teacher than Snape."

"Me too. Although I must say sometimes Snape's tamer potions would be nice." admitted Harry, thinking of the mayhem that had been caused the lesson before when Lavender had put too many salamander blood in her Exploding Solution and the resulting explosion had wrecked half the room.

"You have a point." Hermione told him. By the time they reached the Common Room they were joined by most of the rest of their group, the other seventh and sixth years, hung back. The only seventh year that was missing was Neville, Professor McGonagall had decided that it was pointless trying to teach him the fighting arts and had assigned him Healing classes during that period. Privately, Harry agreed with McGonagall, but he had never told Neville that.

When they reached the Great Hall, Malfoy and his gang were standing by the open doors. "Well if it isn't the Mudbloods Appreciation Society. Rolled in any good pigsties lately Granger."

Hermione and Ginny were just about able to hold back Ron as he lunged for Malfoy. Harry scowled at the blond-haired Slytherin. "That's enough Malfoy."

"What are you going to do Potter? Curse me?"

"Don't tempt me."

Malfoy pulled out his wand. "He's coming you know Potter, you and your_ friends_ will be the first to die."

"Put away the wand Malfoy. Before I take it from you."

"Mud-bloods and muggle-lovers first!" laughed Malfoy.

Harry could feel the angry boiling up inside him. "Shut. Up. Malfoy."

Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry, "_Stupefy!_" 

Harry ducked and the curse missed him, Harry thrust his leg out under Malfoy and he fell to the ground, his wand flew out of his hand and rolled away. Crabbe picked it up. "No magic in the corridors Malfoy." said Harry sternly, "Ten points from Slytherin." Crabbe and Goyle moved forward as if they wanted to object, Ginny and Hermione let go of Ron, Roger and the cousins came to stand beside Harry, the two Slytherin eyed the Gryffindors warily and backed off, Pansy helped Malfoy to his feet. "This isn't over Potter."

"Don't waste my time Malfoy." growled Harry, his eyes flashed angrily and his lips curled into a snarl. Startled Malfoy hurried into the Hall. Crabbe, Goyle and the other Slytherins followed him quickly. 

Careful Harry. said Ginny, putting her arm on his to try and calm him down, "Don't let Lion's instincts get the better of you."

Harry nodded, breathing deeply for a few seconds to steady himself; Sirius had warned him that his animagus' emotions might sometimes come through. "I'll be fine. Let's go in." He opened the doors and they followed him in. 

"Greetings class." said Evelyn; she was standing on the podium where the Staff Table was normally. "We'll be doing hand-to-hand combat today. Just for a bit of variety I thought we might do team fighting today. We'll be fighting in groups of three. The first group will Malfoy, Goyle and Blade against Potter, Falco and Monk." Harry began to stretch his muscles in preparation for the fight. "You may pair up or switch opponents as you want."

"Any rules?" said Malfoy.

"No breaking bones. Bruise only."

Harry turned to his to partners. "Roger, you take Goyle?"

"Naturally."

"Bird, can you handle Blade?"

She thought more a minute, "I think so. He's strong and fairly big, but he doesn't practice much and I'm faster."

"Malfoy's mine then."

"Ready?" asked Evelyn. They nodded.

"Good luck Harry." said Ginny.

"I'll be fine." He told her and turned to face Malfoy. 

"Begin!"

Before any of the Slytherins could move, Peter crouched down and then sprung into the air. She did a double aerial somersault and then landed crouched on Goyle's shoulders. Surprised, he tried to shake her off. Roger punched him in the stomach. He wobbled and then fell backwards as Peter leaped off his shoulders and towards Blade. She flipped in mid-air and dropkicked him in the mid-section. He staggered and swung his fist at her head, she ducked and punched him twice in the stomach. Meanwhile Harry was occupied tackling Malfoy, Harry was in better shape and was probably the more skilled fighter but Malfoy fought dirty. Harry dodged to the side as Malfoy tried to kick him between the legs. He thrust at Malfoy, clipping his ear with his fist, causing him to swing around, stepping back to balance himself he kicked at Malfoy, catching him in the stomach. _The best mode of defence is attack_ he remembered from Evelyn's first lessons, Moody's too know he thought about it. Malfoy leaped at him. Unfazed, Harry waited until Malfoy was almost on him and then crouched down, catching Malfoy's chest across his back, then pushing up strongly with his legs he threw Malfoy into the air. He slammed into one of the walls of the hall and slipped to the ground unconscious. Harry looked around at his two partners, as he watched Peter knocked out Blade with a perfectly executed crane-kick, he fell to the ground, they both looked over at Monk and Goyle. 

Goyle was looking decided worse for wear, his nose was oozing blood and he had a big bruise on his left cheek. He was clutching his side as he lunged at Roger with his other arm, one of his feet was draggling along the floor, Monk on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself. He leaped high into the air to avoid Goyle's swing, then he grabbed Goyle's outstretched arm and flipped in mid air, twisted behind his back. "Pain is not so much fun when you're at the receiving end is it Goyle?" he observed, he pinched one of the large muscles in Goyle's arm. The big bully moaned in pain. "That's for Babs." Shifting his weight, Roger pulled Goyle around, swinging him a couple of times then releasing him, Goyle fell to the ground, he didn't get up. 

"Retribution is satisfied." stated Roger.

The other Gryffindor 'teams' did reasonably well; Hermione, Parvati and Seamus faced Millicent Bulstrode, Konrad Hiedler and another sixth year, Parvati lost but Hermione and Seamus managed to pick up the slack. Ginny, Ron and Tom defeated Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson and Mark Grantham. Richard Naga and three of Pansy Parkinson's gang defeated Lavender, Dean and the other two fifth year girls. The Gryffindors nursed various bruises, waiting while Evelyn fixed up Lavender who despite her instructions had been given a broken arm by Naga. "Everyone is dismissed." She told them once she was finished, "Go get showered before your next lesson." They hurried off to obey. 


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween

Harry Potter and the Blood of Darkness

Chapter 11: Halloween.

It was two weeks later. Hufflepuff rose to second in the Inter-House Quidditch Cup after a narrow 170-120 win over Ravenclaw. Harry was just finishing off a large breakfast of porridge, eggs and sausages after another gruelling practice session on the Quidditch field. By the time the breakfast dishes disappeared, most of the students, in fact pretty much everyone in third, fourth and fifth years and quite a few of the older students had disappeared. Harry looked to his friends; he was puzzled, usually on a Saturday most of the students hung around until the last moment to get as much food as possible. "Is there something happening that I should know about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron looked at him, frowning, "Harry, the Hogsmeade visit is today."

"Of course. Who's coming?" he asked the group. 

"'Mione and I are." said Ron. 

"Me too." replied Ginny. Tom answered the affirmative for the cousins. The most of the other seventh years declined, as did the rest of the Quidditch team. Roger mentioned that he had promised to help Hagrid and Charlie with something.

"I'm going down with Hannah, Ernie and Justin." mentioned Neville, naming three Hufflepuffs who were doing Advanced H & H with him. "I'll maybe see you in the Three Broomsticks." he told them and they rose to go to their dormitories. 

Half an hour later, wrapped up in their winter cloaks, they gathered in the Entrance Hall, waiting to be allowed to walk down to the village. Filch and Bill were checking their lists of authorised students and letting them out in small groups, warning them all not to go off alone under any circumstances. Harry glanced around, most of the sixth and seventh years had passed up the opportunity of a visit to the village, the novelty having worn off, only Harry's group, Neville and his friends, and Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson's gang had joined the throng of younger students around the main doors. Malfoy's probably more concerned with avoiding Mad-Eye than visiting the village, eh guys?

Probably true, Lion. observed Ginny. Ron and Tom chuckled, while Hermione scowled disapprovingly. A valid point.

Thanks Bird.

After a few minutes, they were able to leave. They walked down into the village, Harry nodded to the two Order members who were concealed near the gates. Hi Orion, Patron.

Good morning Lion. Have a good time in the village and watch out for trouble.

Don't I always?

No. replied Howlett, From what I've heard you _attract_ it.

I'll be careful. Honest.

Make sure you are.

Despite taking the older man's advice, Harry had fun in the village. Especially fun was the scene between Hermione and the Weasleys in the joke shop. Fred and George were running the Hogsmeade joke shop for Zonko in exchange for allowing them to sell their own line of jokes there. When they had entered the shop with Ron and Ginny, George was served at the counter while Fred was apparently advising a group of Gryffindor third and fourth years on which _WWW_ tricks to buy.

"You wouldn't be selling them anything _illegal_ would you, George Weasley?" asked Hermione sternly.

George jumped and turned, "Hermione! You gave me a fright. I thought you were Professor McGonagall for a minute there."

"George!" exclaimed Ron and Ginny, annoyed. Hermione flushed red with embarrassment. "Are you?" she asked again, more insistently this time.

George sniggered, "Of course not Hermione. Honest."

Ginny sniggered at that, "Brother dear, the day you're honest, I'll lay Galleons that someone's been taking Polyjuice Potion."

"You wound me sister." said George, melodramatically.

"Don't tempt me." said Ron, throwing back his cloak so that George could see the sword hooked to his belt. 

After another five minutes of verbal sparing between him and Ron, Hermione and Ginny, which Harry refused to join in with, George finally persuaded them that he _was_ being honest and despite Ginny's assertions he was not an imposter. They picked up a bag of special effects bombs, including stink and smoke bombs each and left the shop. Eventually, they rejoined the cousins in the Three Broomsticks. As Harry and Ginny went up to the counter to buy a round of drinks, Harry scanned the pub, it was vacant of the usual adult clientele, and not even any of the teachers or visitors to the school had come down, which was unusual. Most of the students were there though, the Herbology group was there as were most of the younger students, there was no sign of Malfoy's gang or any other Slytherins, they had probably returned to the castle. They stayed chatting in the bar until almost sunset; Hermione, Tom and Ron all brought rounds, Harry was about to buy everyone another one after that, when he heard shouts and screams outside. "What's wrong?" asked a third year Ravenclaw, clearly scared out of his wits by them. Harry ran to the door, he looked out of the small glass panel set at the top, he could see flashes off green light in the glowing darkness. "Death Eaters."  A small group of them were heading towards them, Harry quickly put protective wards up across the front of the pub. There was a sizzling sound as several curses impacted on the invisible spell wall. "Rosmerta!" 

"Yes Mr Potter?" 

"Is there a back door outside?" 

"No. The only way in or out is through the front." Harry thought hard. They had to get the younger students to safety. Third and fourth years wouldn't stand a chance against Death Eaters. Owl. Go out one of the upstairs windows, see if there's any chance we could break through and get back to Hogwarts.

I'm on it. confirmed Hermione and she ran for the stairs. 

Phoenix, Hogsmeade is under attack.

I know Lion. Dumbledore told him, Mad-Eye, Orion, Patron, Loki, Curse-Breaker and Padfoot are on their way down. Mad-Eye, Orion and Patron will secure the main path. The others are coming down the Honeydukes passage. Who is with you?

Mare, Fox, Bird, Nymph. Neville, three seventh year Hufflepuffs: Ernie, Justin and Hannah, plus 15 other students, all third and fourth years.

That means that only 8 students are unaccounted for. You must return the students with you to the castle at once. The third and fourth should not be exposed to fighting. I would suggest that Messrs Longbottom, MacMillan, Finch-Fetchley and Miss Abbott also are returned to school post-haste, their fighting skills are not up to much.

Agreed. Can we use the Floo Network?

Probably. If not, stay where you are until help arrives. There are six members of the Order are in the village now, and more help is on the way. May Merlin protect you.

Thank you sir.

Lion? asked Hermione tentatively.

What is it Owl?

There's no way we can get the younger students back to Hogwarts on foot. There are about a dozen Death Eaters and vampires trying to break through your wards, about another four dozen around the village and another ten guarding the path.

Okay, come back. Can you see any other students? 

There are three younger students hiding with Fred and George in Zonko's, an Order member is with them, Chiron I think. Two groups of students, mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are sheltering in the Post Office and Honeydukes. Aquila and Khan are with the Gryffindor pair in the Post Office, Zebra and Simba are in Honeydukes with three Ravenclaws, Pegasus is trying to sneak up behind the group guarding the path.

Why isn't Pegasus wearing his Cloak?

He is Harry. My eyes are better than a normal owl's. she reminded him patiently.

Any casualties?

I can't tell if any of the people under cover are hurt. she admitted, But I can see two dead students near where Pegasus is, and another one in the street outside Honeydukes. She looks like she almost made it to safety.

Harry could feel his wards weakening under the relentless attacks of the Death Eaters. Owl, get back here quick. The wards won't last much longer.

I'll be with you in about thirty seconds. she told him.

Harry turned to Rosmerta, who had taken a wand out from under the counter. "Do you have any Floo Powder?" She nodded. "Can we use your fireplace?"

"Certainly." she said and handed over a small clay pot. Harry walked over to the fireplace; Ginny, Ron and most of the students gathered around him, the cousins kept an eye on the front door and window. Harry tossed some of the powder into the fire, it turned blue-green. He handed the pot to Ernie, he was a Prefect and Harry knew he could trust him, "Get everyone to safety, including you. Don't be a hero, that's the Gryffindors' job." The other boy nodded. Harry indicated to Neville that he should stay with his friends, Neville nodded, clearly grateful not to have to fight. Harry turned to his own friends, including Hermione who by this time had rejoined them, If any of you want to join them, I'll understand.

Are you? asked Ginny bluntly. Harry shook his head. She went up to him and hooked her arm in his, Then I'm staying with you.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a second, then went to stand beside them, We're staying. said Ron for both of them. 

The Crown Prince of the Mako Mermen, does not abandon his friends in their hour of need. Tom told them.

Nor do I. said Peter.

At that moment, Harry could feel his wards collapsing, "Here they come!" he yelled.

The window exploded as four vampires crashed through it. Bird, Nymph. Stop them! ordered Harry. He pointed his own wand at one of them, "_Iaculari!_" Deep, red-orange flames enveloped one of the vampires and he exploded. The cousins drew their swords and ran towards the broken window, Tom caught the staff of one of the vampires on the cross guards of his sword and kicked him in the chest. 

Bird, Fox, Mare. Form a defensive barrier between the fireplace and the door. said Harry, pulling out his own wand, using a Summoner Spell, he teleported the Gryffindor Blade to his other hand. The door flew off its hinges taking half the wall with it. Six Death Eaters and another four vampires poured in through the gap. The door flew towards Harry, he Banished it back at them, knocking down one of the vampires. "_Pellere!_" 

Shields. ordered Harry. The Death Eaters raised their own wands, "_Avada Kedavra!_" The green light washed against the Shield put up by the four Bestia. Harry pointed his wand, "_Stupefy!_" The Stunner roared through the Shield but was deflected by one of the Death Eaters. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Again their Shield stopped the Killing Curse. 

This went on for a minute or two, the four Animagi held their Shield up, as the Death Eaters tried to punch through it. Harry managed to Stun one and Hermione used the Banishing Spell to knock out a second. But soon the vampires made their way around the fighting wizards and attacked the four, Harry winced as his wand arm was hit hard with a staff. Break formation. Pursue individual action! he ordered. He kicked out at the offending vampire and then twisted around to slice at him with the Gryffindor Blade. The vampire deflected the first parry with his sword, Harry swung the sword around at the same time pointing his wand at his opponent. "_Expelliarmus_!" The staff jumped out of the vampires grasp just long enough to open a gap in his guard, Harry lunged for the vampire's chest. The sword bit deep and the vampire exploded. Harry ducked another Killing Curse, it left a burn on the wall. "_Glaciare!_" The Death Eater deflected the Freezing Charm. 

"_Crucio!_" Harry winced in pain, "_Relashio!_" The Death Eater was surprised at Harry's resistance and was too slow to block it. The sparks hit him square in the chest, he howled in pain. Harry took advance of the opportunity. "_Stupefy_!"This time the Death Eater crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Another vampire and a Death Eater attacked him immediately, the Death Eater fired a Killing Curse at him, Harry ducked and the Curse hit the vampire instead, killing him. Harry swept his foot around, knocking the Death Eater's feet from under him, "_Pellere!_" The Death Eater flew through the air and smashed against the wall, there was a crack and the man slipped limply to the ground. Harry didn't bother to mourn his passing. He looked around, Ginny was protecting Peter, who was nursing a badly bleeding arm, from two brawny vampires, it was only Ginny's quick reflexes, born of two years playing Quidditch, months of battle training and her Animagi Gift, that was keeping her alive. Harry pointed his wand at the vampires. Need a hand Mare? Love one. "_Iaculari!_" As before the red-orange flames easily dispensed with the vampires. Harry went over to them. Will you be okay? he asked Peter. I'll be fine Lion. 

Harry glanced over at the fireplace, most of the students had mad it out. Only Neville and Ernie were left, Rosmerta was duelling with a Death Eater who was trying to get to them. "Neville, get over here! Ernie go, now!" Neville hurried over to Harry, trying to keep out of the way of the fighting. Ernie took a pinch of the Floo Powder, looked around, reluctant to go, a Killing Curse hitting the mantelpiece above his head made up his mind, he hopped into the flames, "Hogwarts!" Neville was at Harry's side in a moment. "Is there anything you can do?" Harry asked. Neville checked Peter's arm. He shook his head. "Not much here Harry." he said, conjuring bandages around the wound. "We need to get her back to school. I didn't bring a healer's bag with me and I can't do Magi healing spells like Professor Bey." "Can you take her back?" "Of course." replied Neville. Mare. Can you cover Neville? Ginny nodded. "Neville, go. We'll cover you." Harry told the chubby youth, he pointed his wand at an approaching Death Eater, Ginny spoke at the time, "_Expelliarmus!_" "_Stupefy!_" The Death Eater hit the ground unconscious, his wand flew through the air and Harry put down the Gryffindor Blade so he could grab it and put it in the pocket of his jeans. Neville pointed his wand at Peter, "_Mobilicorpus!_" Peter's body rose off the ground. He hurried to the fireplace and he guided Peter into it, Rosmerta helped him throwing a pinch of Floo Powder in the fire. "Hogwarts!"

Harry glanced around looking for his other friends; Ron and Hermione were fighting back to back against the last three Death Eaters, and Tom ran a vampire through the heart with his sword as Harry watched, the vampire exploded. Harry, Tom, Ginny and Rosmerta walked over to the fighting group. Harry cleared his throat, the Death Eaters looked in his direction, "Bad luck. You lose." declared Harry as they all raised their wands. The room was filled with one huge, bright flash as the six of them fired off Stunners. When the flash died away, the last three Death Eaters lay unconscious on the floor of the pub. Harry turned to Rosmerta. "We're going to go out and see what we can do to help on the street. You can come with us or take the fireplace to Hogwarts?"

"I'm staying here." declared the woman, "This bar is all I've got and I'm going to protect it. Besides…" she added, "Someone's got to make sure You-Know-Who's people don't use this fireplace to get to Hogwarts." Harry nodded in agreement. "Will you be okay on your own?" "Yes. I'm not exactly a prime target, Mr Potter." Okay guys let's go. Hermione, Ron and Ginny sheathed their swords, Tom kept his raised in a two-handed guard position. Nymph, take point. Don't use your Elemental powers unless you have to okay? The brawny blond-haired youth nodded and walked towards the gap in the wall where the door used to be. The street's fairly clear. Most of the fighting in around Honeydukes and the Post Office, I think we could make it to the joke shop. I can see a big group of Death Eaters at the other end of the village near the main path, we're not getting past them, we'd be wide open. The path up the hill looks clear though, that any good? Harry though for a moment. We can hide up by the Shrieking Shack. Maybe we can get over the wall there into the Forest. That's forbidden Harry. Desperate times. Nymph. Let's just get up there, shall we? asked Hermione, We can decide what to do next then. Agreed. Fox and I will take flank. Owl, Mare can you bring up the rear? The girls nodded. The five students walked out into the street. As predicted, they had little opposition getting to the joke shop. Fred and George were there, helping Agamemnon Zeus, Chiron of the Order of the Phoenix guard four unconscious Death Eaters and three very scared third years, Nicholas Anderson, a Gryffindor and Sarah and Frank Cobalt of Ravenclaw. "Do you have a fireplace here?" Harry asked Fred. The redhead shook his head. "If we had, we'd have sent the kids back to school as soon as these tried get in." he said, kicking one of the unconscious Death Eaters. 

Harry, I've been thinking. Hermione said. 

Now _there's _a surprise! said Ron sarcastically. 

Ron. Shut up. said Harry, What is it, Hermione?!

Moo- Professor Lupin told us that Peeves found him in the Shrieking Shack once, didn't he?

Yes. admitted Harry, So?

So _ghosts_ can enter the Shrieking Shack.

Seems like it.

"Harry, sometimes you're so dense!" said Hermione, the adults turned to look at her, If ghosts can get in, then we can use the Ghost Charm to get in.

Good idea. I check it with Phoenix. said Harry, Phoenix?

Yes Lion?

Can we use the Ghost Charm to get into the Shrieking Shack?

Of course you Lion. Why do you think we taught you it?

We've got to the joke shop. Are all the students from the Three Broomsticks okay?

Bird will be fine Harry. The others are physically uninjured, if a little traumatised.

Good. We'll see you soon.

Harry passed on the message about Peter, Tom especially was happy that his cousin would be fine. "What's the plan?"

"Professor Dumbledore says we can make into the Shrieking Shack using the Ghost Charm. Apparently it was one of the reasons they taught us it."

"Dumbledore doesn't miss a trick, does he?"

"No." admitted Harry, "I only know of two times when he's been outflanked, once almost 18 years ago, and again during my fourth year."

"We're going into the Shack?" said Nicholas. 

"Yep."

"But it's haunted. By b…bad ghosts."

Harry grinned, "Well, first of all, which would you rather deal with ghosts, or Death Eaters?"

"Ghosts. They can't kill me."

"True. Second, there aren't any ghosts in the Shrieking Shack, it's been empty for decades."

"But there were ghost there once?"

"Nope."

"Then what...?"

"You know that Professor Lupin used to be a werewolf?" Nicholas nodded, "He mentioned it when we were doing werewolves last week."

"When he was a student at Hogwarts, he had no control over himself as a werewolf, the howls were made by him. Dumbledore encouraged the rumours that they were made by ghosts so that people would stay away. But don't tell everyone."

"We won't."

"Can you stop all the chit-chat and get going?" growled Zeus. 

"Are you coming with us?" asked Harry.

"No. I'll go and help Aquila and Khan at… _Stupefy_!" he threw a Stunner at a Death Eater that was just about to shoot Harry in the back. "…The Post Office."

Harry looked over his shoulder, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Potter." he said walking to the door, he threw a few Stunners and curses into the street. "All clear. Best run as fast as you can though."

They took his suggestion. In only a minute, they were standing beside the Shack, unfortunately a troll, ten Lupus, werewolf-like demons but with human intelligence, and a Death Eater were waiting for them. Stink bombs. ordered Harry. Seconds later, Voldemort's minions were surrounded in thick clouds of choking sulphur gas. Harry and his friends made short work of them, Tom was able to easily subdue the twelve-foot tall mountain troll. The Death Eater turned out to be Zack Avery, one of Voldemort's inner circle. "We take him with us." declared Harry.

Using the Ghost Charm, they easily phased through the walls of the castle and were soon standing under the Whomping Willow. Hermione transformed and dodged through the whirling branches to touch the knot of wood, which would allow the others to come up. McGonagall and Evelyn were waiting for them and took custody of Avery. Evelyn pronounced them in full health and McGonagall told them all to go to the Great Hall where the Halloween Feast was taking place. Harry went reluctantly, preoccupied with his own thoughts. Ginny, Ron and Hermione, understood his mood, and said nothing, persuading the others to leave him alone. He had no enthusiasm for the Halloween celebrations and picked his way through the meal, ignoring the dancing skeletons that Dumbledore had booked as an entertainment, it was a relief when the Feast was over and he could head to the Tower and rest. Ginny tried to follow him up to his room, "Leave me alone Ginny." he said sharply. Ginny looked upset, "Sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just tired that's all." he kissed her on the cheek. "Forgive me?"

She grinned, "Of course I will Harry. See you at breakfast." 

"Bye." Harry said, he walked into his room shutting the door behind him, he unlocked his trunk and put the Gryffindor Blade inside and then he got undressed and collapsed into bed. Despite, or perhaps, because of his tiredness, it was almost two hours before his thoughts stopped whirling around his head long enough for him to get to sleep.         

                      


	12. Chapter 12: Possibilites

Harry Potter and the Blood of Darkness.

Chapter 12: Possibilities

It was a fortnight after the Hogsmeade attack. The parents of the dead students had come to Hogwarts to collect their bodies for burial. Most of the injured students, including Peter had now recovered and had been released from the Infirmary to join their classmates that morning, Neville, Peter and Tom were just sliding into the places near the head of the Gryffindor Table when a large male eagle owl swooped down towards the table and landed in front of Harry, he removed the roll of parchment from the owl's leg and it took off. Harry looked at the seal, it was a Ministry seal but he didn't recognise the Department. He looked questioningly at Ginny, she looked over his shoulder at the seal, "It's from Bagman's department, Magical Games and Sports." He nodded gratefully and broke open the seal, he glanced over the parchment, his face filled with amazement and wonder. "Merlin." he gasped, he handed the letter to Ginny. She scanned it quickly and then smiled. She wasn't as surprised as he was. "What is it?" demanded Ron.

"Not here." said Harry. Padfoot?

Yes Lion?

I just got a letter from the Ministry. I'd like to talk with you about it, could I?

Of course. I'm free the lesson before lunch.

Me too. Could we meet in Phoenix's office?

I'll ask. There was a pause, He says we can. Who's it from?

Department of Magical Games and Sports. I'm going to bring the gang okay?"

It's your choice Harry. If it's what I think it is. Congratulations.

Thanks, I think. said Harry, he turned to his friends, Do you all have the third lesson free? Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded. Tom speaking for the cousins replied that they did. Roger answered to the affirmative also. Can you all meet me outside Phoenix's office as soon as you finish lessons. I want to talk to him and Padfoot about the letter but I'd like you guys to be with me.

We'll be there Harry. Ginny told him, her eyes still shone with delight for her boyfriend's luck. 

At that moment, the bell rang, the teenagers quickly rose, the seventh years to go to Double Transfiguration and the sixth years heading for Potions with Sirius. 

As soon as he had put the ingredients for the day's potion, the Polyjuice Potion, he headed towards where Ginny and Colin were working. Under the pretext of checking that she was making her potion was going properly he leaned close enough to her to whisper in her ear. "What was Harry's letter about?"

Ginny glared at the former-Marauder, and replied in the same undertone, "Sirius Black! That is for _Harry_ to tell you, not me."

Sirius smiled, "Just checking." He ambled around the class, watching him out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see that her friends were also being questioned, she sniggered. _You won't find out that way Sirius, _they_ don't know yet_ _either_.

About two hours later, Sirius called an end to the lesson, he opened a small door to one side of the door to the corridor, "Put your cauldrons on the benches and make sure you label them. Then you can wash up and go." Ginny was one of the last to put her cauldron on one of the heated mats. She hung back until all the other students apart from Roger and the cousins had left.

"Let's go see Harry and Dumbledore." he said, indicating the way out of the dungeon, and locked the door after them, then he lead the way to the main stairs. About five minutes later, they arrived at the gargoyle with blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Sirius looked at it, "Cauldron cake." It slid to one side allowing them to walk up the stairs, Harry went first, with Ginny and Sirius walked directly behind him, Ron, Hermione and the cousins ascended behind them, Harry knocked on the door at the top of the stairs. "Come in." Harry opened the door and walked in the others followed, "Would you like a seat?" he asked them. Ginny, Ron and Hermione took seats, Peter walked over to where Fawkes was perched and began to stroke his bright plumage. Harry began to pace around the room. Sirius sat down on the edge of Dumbledore's desk. The two boys leaned against the wall and waited for Harry to speak. After watching Harry pace for a several minutes, Dumbledore spoke up. "Harry, before you do wear a hole in my carpet, perhaps you would like to share the nature of your dilemma with us?"

Harry stopped beside Ginny's chair. She reached inside her robes and pulled out the parchment, she head it out to Harry, he indicated that she should hand it to Dumbledore and stood behind her chair, his hand gripping her shoulder tightly, Ginny handed the parchment to Dumbledore and reached up and offered him her other hand, he released her shoulder and took her hand instead. Sirius noticed the tender gesture and smiled happily. He glanced over the headmaster's shoulder as Dumbledore unrolled the letter. "Read it." said Harry nervously. 

"_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Due to serious injuries sustained by England Seeker Thomas Hillard, during our qualifying match against Denmark two weeks ago, we now have an opening for a player in that position for the forthcoming final in the USA on the 4th of July. I am pleased to announce that thanks to a recommendation by Ludovic Bagman, Head of Magical Games and Sports, the English National Selection Committee has decided to offer you a trial for the position. Please communicate immediately as to the most convenient time and place for your trial session would be._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Oliver Kimberly _

_Chairman_

_English Association of Quidditch_

_Department of Magical Games and Sports_

_Ministry of Magic._"

Dumbledore put down the letter.

Ron leaped out of his chair and ran to Harry's side. "Nice one mate. You are going to take it, aren't you? It's a great chance; you'll be the one of youngest International players in about two hundred years!" 

Harry looked at Ron, he shrugged, "I don't know." he admitted, turning back to Dumbledore and Sirius, "What do you think?" 

Sirius grinned, "I think if you want to do it, go for it. Ron's right, it would be an outstanding achievement. Only three Quidditch players that I know of were recruited from school. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker." Ron scowled. "The last but one, French Seeker, Jacques D'Aramis…" he paused for dramatic effect. "And James Potter, England International Seeker for eight European Championships and two World Cups."

Harry looked stunned for a minute, "Dad was on the International Team?"

Dumbledore nodded. "If you wish for my opinion. All I will say is that your talent at Quidditch surpasses that of any I have ever seen. If you do decide to go for a place on the team, and I shall do everything in my power to help you if so, your talents will be up to the task."

Harry looked at Hermione, she shrugged, "If you want to, I think you should." He didn't need to ask Ginny what she thought, their linked hands boosted their low-level mind-to-mind link so he could feel her emotions, she was happy for him, and would support him no matter what he decided. He looked at Roger. "I am always in favour of someone following their talents with regards to a vocation, as some of your greatest talents clearly lie within the realm of Quidditch, then it would be the height of foolishness not to follow those talents."

"Why couldn't you just say 'Go for it'." said Peter.

"I believe I did my dear." said Roger, bowing to her. She snorted. 

Harry stepped between them. "Peter, what do you think?"

"Go for it. Roger's wordiness aside, he's right." she seemly very reluctant to admit it. 

"I agree with my cousin." added Tom. "What about you Harry?"

"Like I said to Ron. I'm not sure. I guess I should give it a shot, I'll write to…" He glanced at the letter, "Mr Kimberly, to tell him I'd like to try for the position."

Ron made a snorting sound that sounded quite like, "Try!"

"When would you go for a trial?" asked Sirius.

"Why go anywhere?" asked Harry, "The next Quidditch match is in about three weeks. They could come and see me."

"Good idea." said Sirius. 

"It's about time for lunch, Harry." said Dumbledore, "Why don't you go down to the Hall now?"

Harry nodded. "Let's go guys." He headed for the door, Ginny followed close behind him, her hand clutched in his, the others followed close behind.

"When are you going to write to Kimberly?" asked Ron as soon as he and Hermione had caught up with him.

"As soon as I get something to eat."

Half an hour later, after he had satisfied his appetite, he realised that he was curious about what his friends had planned for when they left Hogwarts, he asked Ginny first. She shrugged and admitted she wasn't sure. "Hermione?"

"If there's any teaching vacancies I might go for them, if not I'll try for a job at the Ministry, maybe in the Department of International Co-Operation or…"

"Come on 'Mione, would you want _Percy _for a boss?!"

"He's not that bad Ron!" said Hermione indignantly. "And he is your brother!"

"So? He's still a rule-obsessed git!"

Harry scenting another Ron-Hermione Big Fight, decided to try and distract Ron, "What are you planning?"

"I thought I might go for a Ministry job to." admitted Ron, "Not with Percy _or_ Dad though." he added quickly, "I was thinking of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I like Quidditch but I don't have the skills to play."

"Good idea." said Harry. "What about you?" he asked the cousins. Peter shrugged; Tom said he was thinking of going for a job at the Merpeople Liaison Office at the US Ministry. "My parents insist that if I want to stay on the surface, I've got to do something to help my people."

Harry grinned wryly. "Too bad." The Merpeople Liaison Office was only slightly better regarded than it's centaur counterpart. "What about you Roger?"

The ape-like Beater shrugged. "St Mungo's employ potion researchers, I'm thinking of going for a post, or I might try to get a post in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magic Beasts, Hagrid also said he could do with an extra hand around the grounds. Some of the forest beasts are getting a little frisky, Charlie, some of our allies and I have been helping Hagrid, but someone needs to keep a permanent eye on them."

The Acromantula? asked Ron, shivering at the prospect.

He nodded, A few of His stranger specimens are moving in too, Lupi and Iuvenci have also been sighted. They're keeping quiet for now, but they wouldn't stay that way. Harpie and Gladiator are keeping watch. 

At that moment the bell rang for next lesson, they all got up, picking up their bags as they did and hurried for the door. 

_A/N: Where are all the reviews I keep asking for? I want to know if you like my story. Review my stories and I'll review yours. Deal? _


	13. Chapter 13: Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw

Chapter 13: Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and WB. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch Teams belong to me (apart from Harry, Ginny, Terry Boot and Orla Quirke).

The next three weeks flew past quickly, with the normal lessons, Quidditch practice and the occasional night patrol; Harry didn't have time worry about the letter to Mr Kimberly. His reply came back the morning of the match, by the same eagle owl that had brought the first message.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We were pleased to receive your note saying your wish to accept your offer of a trail. To that effect, Charles Smythe, the England Captain and I will be accepting your invitation to attend your Inter-House match on the 5h of December. We will give you our answer after the match._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Oliver Kimberly _

_Chairman_

_English Association of Quidditch_

_Department of Magical Games and Sports_

_Ministry of Magic._

Harry handed the letter to Ginny, "They've replied." Phoenix, Padfoot?

Yes Lion?

Kimberly and Smythe are coming to the match.

Good.

Don't worry Lion. You'll do fine.

Thanks Padfoot.

Don't forget to tell Security.

Will do. replied Harry, Orion?

Yes.

Oliver Kimberly, the Chairman of the English National Selection Committee and Charles Smythe, the Captain of the England Quidditch Team are coming to see the match today. Will you let them in?

Why wasn't I informed earlier?

I only received confirmation a few minutes ago.

Very well.

Harry sighed as he broke his link with the Order member. "Orion is a real grouch sometimes." Several of the Gryffindors nodded in agreement.

Ginny read the note slowly to take it in and then gave it back to him. "Are you going to tell the team?" she asked him. Ron looked up. "Tell them what?"

"They're coming." 

"Yes!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione smiled. "That's good isn't it?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. I don't want to make the team nervous. Especially Babs, she's still not a hundred percent after her beating at the last match."

"She'll be fine Harry. Ravenclaw play clean." Ginny pointed out, "You should tell them. After all, Bird, Nymph and Roger already know. Only Babs, Jane and Sonja, Eric and Paul don't know."

"Okay. I will." said Harry as he got up from the table. "See you later." Ron and Hermione nodded to him. "Good luck."

"Ron, you're the commentator you're supposed to be impartial!"

"Says who?" said Ron, puzzled.

"Humph!"

Laughing quietly to himself, Harry led Ginny, Roger and the cousins out of the Hall and down to the changing rooms. A few minutes later the other members of the team joined them. Harry stood up. "I have an announcement to make." Nine heads turned to look at him, Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Three weeks ago, I received a letter from the Ministry, the Department of Magical Games and Sports." He took the first letter out of his pocket and read it to them. The team ran forward to congratulate him, it was about ten minutes before he was able to take a breath and speak again, "This morning, I received another note from Kimberly. He's coming to see the game today with Charles Smythe, the England Captain." A couple of the players looked nervously at each other. "Now, I this seems like extra pressure, I suppose it is, Merlin knows I'm more nervous know than I was last night, but we can do this, we can show them how school Quidditch should be played. Right?"

"Right." chorused the team, though one or two of them joined in a bit late.

"So nothing changes. Let's go out there and win, same as last time. Go it?"

"Hopefully, without me getting the stuffing knocked out of me and ending up in the Infirmary." added Babs.

"Not much change of that." said Harry, "Crabbe and Goyle have a hard time against our boys, Ravenclaw's Beaters probably won't even get close to the Bludgers."

"It's not the Bludgers I'm worried about." said Babs in an undertone. Jane put her hand reassuringly on her friend's arm, "Don't worry Babs. Peach and Sharma aren't thugs like Crabbe, Goyle and Baddock. You'll be fine."

"If you really don't want to play you don't have to Babs. Paul could play instead if you don't feel up to it." Harry told her. Paul nodded, "That's what I'm here for Babs." The athletic blond girl shook her head, "I have to face my fear. I'm just glad it's not Slytherin." 

"There's not much chance of us playing Slytherin again this year, they're at the bottom of the table, and they're 110 points behind their nearest rivals, Ravenclaw. After the hammering we gave them, they'll have to score very high in their other two matches to make it to the finals; I can't see it happening myself. But anyway, we'll deal with that when we come to it." Harry glanced at his watch, it was 10:55. "It's almost time for the match." The ten students gathered around in a circle, "GO GRYFFINDOR." They broke apart and the first team, with Harry in the lead walked towards the door, Fox?

Yes?

You can make the announcement.

What announcement? asked Ron, innocently.

About our celebrity guests.

Oh yeah. I'd forgotten.

How could you have forgotten, Ron. Hermione said, They're sitting three seats away.

Ops. Busted. said Ron, Are you sure it's okay?

Yes. The Gryffindors know and if it rattles Boot and the other Ravenclaws, so much the better.

True, True.

Ron!

Oww! said Ron, Sorry Harry. Gotta go!

What happened to Ron? asked Ginny, concerned.

I think Hermione hit him. said Harry, opening the door. 

He probably deserved it. Let's go. said Ginny, striding out the door, Harry ran to catch up with her before she reached the end of the tunnel.

----

"Welcome, everyone. To the third game of the Quidditch season, as we move into the second round with the reigning champions and current top-placed team Gryffindor taken on the third-placed Ravenclaw. Two celebrity guests, Chairman Oliver Kimberly and Captain Charles Smythe of the England National Team, have joined us today. They've asked that their reason for being here not be announced, but anyone with half a brain, so that leaves you Slytherins out…"

"WEASLEY!" shouted McGonagall and tried to wrestle the mike from him, boo's, hisses came from the Slytherin quarter of the stands.

"Come on, Professor, I'm only making fun." said Ron, just about managing to fend off the deputy headmistress. "…couldn't work out what they are here for."

"Get on with it, Weasley."

"Sure Professor." Ron assured her, "Gryffindor are playing the same starting line up as they did for their last game against Slytherin, nice to see Babs Parrington is up and about after her injuries in the last game." The team walked onto the pitch with Harry in the lead, with Babs, Jane and Ginny, behind him, the Beaters behind them and Peter bringing up the rear. "May I present? Weasley, Parrington, Masters, Aquanis, Monk, Falco, and POTTER!"

There were cheers from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor stands, the Ravenclaws stayed silent and the Slytherins booed and hissed as usual. "Representing Ravenclaw today, we have, Gorman, Dirking, Quirke, Lacey, Sharma, Peach, and BOOT!" he paused until the Ravenclaws' loud cheers and a few quiet cheers from some of the Hufflepuffs. "And they're off. Weasley takes the Quaffle, shots towards the Ravenclaws, she shoots. Ohhh, good save by Gorman, Ravenclaw in possession, Dirking moving up to the middle of the pitch, she dodges a Bludger, passes to Boot. Parrington intercepts, passes Weasley, she shoots again. SCORE! Gryffindor leads ten to zero!" 

The play was fast and furious as usual. The Ravenclaws were good, but Gryffindors stronger, faster players had a bit of an edge. "Boot closes in on the goal, ducks one Bludger, ducks the other, he shoots, Falco dives to intercept, he scores! Ravenclaw now trail 30-70!" Ron growled under his breath, "Gryffindor in possession, Masters makes for the Ravenclaw, watch out that's got to hurt, nice deflection by Monk. Ohhh! That's must have hurt, Sharma was a little too slow with the club there and his arm looks like it might be broken. No, he's turning, knocking the Bludger back at Monk. Monk deflects it with a swift backhand towards Quirke, she ducks it. Masters lines up for a shot, she shots, it hits the post, Weasley gets it on the rebound, she shoots. Score! Gryffindor now lead 80 to 30!"

Harry glanced around the pitch, looking for the Snitch, as his gaze wandered to the Teacher's box at the corner of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stands. Sitting near Ron and Hermione, and between Dumbledore and Sinestra were two people Harry didn't recognise, one a stocky gentleman with the build of a former athlete gone to seed, wore a set of dark blue dress robes and a bright-red bowler hat with a white trim, the other wore white and black Quidditch robes, he nodded to Harry, _That must be Kimberly and Smythe_. He nodded in return, and returned to scanning the pitch. Then he saw it, the Snitch was hovering about twenty feet above the Gryffindor goal. He glanced around, Lacey was at the other end, she hadn't spotted the Snitch yet, and her old Cleansweep Seven couldn't catch him anyway, Harry began to fly slowly towards Peter. Ginny shot past him heading in the opposite direction, with Gorman, Sharma and one of the Bludgers in close pursuit. Harry followed her path towards the Ravenclaw goal for a few seconds, when Harry looked back at their own goal, the Snitch was gone. Harry swore under his breath. "She shoots! Good save by Gorman, Gryffindor in possession, Parrington circles around aims for the goal. She shoots. She scores!" yelled Ron, "Gryffindor now lead 120-50!" 

Five minutes later, the score was 140-60, and Harry was thinking that it was about time to bring the match to a close. He looked around; he didn't see the Snitch anywhere. "What the!" sputtered Ron, "The Snitch just flew into me!" Harry turned looking towards the Teachers box and saw the Snitch flying across the Gryffindor stands away from him, he turned his broom and dived towards it, out of the corner of his eye he could see Lacey speeding towards the Snitch too, _She'll never catch it though_. At that second, the Snitch turned sharply and sped up the pitch. Harry swore and lending hard to the right so that his body was parallel to the ground he sped after the fleeing ball. "Another spectacular move from Potter as he rockets after the Snitch. Can he get it? Lacey's closing in from the opposite direction." Harry urged his broom to greater speeds. Just as he was about to grab the Snitch, it veered upwards. Harry leaning back hard on broom and wrenching it upwards, he shot upwards, passing the Snitch, he thrust out his hand and grabbed it, he aerial lopped around in a victory manuever, as Ron shouted the good news. "After a amazing set of maneuvers by Seeker Potter, Gryffindor wins 290-60!"

As he and the team were walking into the changing rooms, Sirius and the two Ministry members met them. Smythe stuck out his hand, "Good game Mr Potter. That was the most fantastic set of maneuvers, I've ever seen, you're even better than Charlie Weasley, Thomas Hillard, or your father."

"You mean?"

"Of course I do?!" exclaimed the brawny Quidditch captain. "You want the spot, you've got it!"

YES! exclaimed Harry, "I accept."

"Good. I'll be in touch to discuss team-training sessions. See you later. Harry."

"See you later. Charles." said Harry under his breath. He needn't have bothered, the cheers of his team would have drowned out all but the loudest shout.                            

_A/N: What do you think? Read and Review. Please!!!!    _

   


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas

Chapter 14: Christmas

The next two weeks went by in a blur, Slytherin rose to 3rd in the Cup after crushing Hufflepuff 200-30 and most the students were occupied trying to get dates for the Winter Ball on Christmas Day. Harry wasn't worried about getting a date for the Ball, he had asked Ginny several weeks before, and he knew that Ron and Hermione were going together. One of the funniest parts of the preparations for the ball was watching Roger trying to get a date with Peter, she was trying to claim that she didn't want to go, but Harry knew that she was only doing it because she wanted to keep insisting that she didn't like their simian teammate, which of course she really did. Tom was going with Sonja, and Babs and Jane were going together.

Harry's circle had met in the Library, they had intended to study but Hermione, Ron, Peter and Roger were actually getting any work done. The others were having too much fun watching other students trying to get dates. Two Ravenclaw fourth year boys had just been rebuffed after asking Babs and Jane to the dance. "Don't these guys get it?" asked Ginny, sniggering, "Babs and Jane didn't go with any boys to the dance last year, why should this year be any different?"

"Male ego, Ginny." said Harry, "Us boys can't accept that there are some girls that just don't find us attractive."

"Well that's something you don't need to worry about Harry. This girl loves very much." she said and tilted her head to one side so that Harry could dip his head down and kiss her on the lips, Harry encircled her with his strong arms. They stayed like that for several minutes. "Breathing would be a good idea, my friends." Harry and Ginny broke apart, "Allirog Monk!"

He held up his hands in an 'I surrender' pose. "Sorry. I'm only saying!" Madame Pinch glared at him from her desk. 

Ron looked at his watch, "Lunchtime!" he announced. Most of Harry's circle rushed to pack up their bags so they could go down and get some food. Ginny disengaged herself from Harry and went over to Roger, she pointed a slim finger at him, and tapped his broad muscular chest. "I'm going to get you for that."

"Really?"

"Really." said Ginny deadpan, narrowing her eyes at she spoke.

"You are sooo dead." declared Ron, over his shoulder as he walked out.

Ginny went to Harry. She looked back at Roger, "Let's eat."

Roger laughed under his breath, "Are you coming?" he said, and bounded off. 

Harry looked at Ginny, "You know Ginny, Roger didn't mean anything by it."

"Harry, are you trying to persuade a Weasley not to play pranks?" 

"Of course not. Just remember, Bird would so disappointed if he wasn't available for the Christmas Ball." 

"Well, we wouldn't want to stand in the way of their feelings would we?"

"We?"

"Okay. Me and a bag of the Weasley's best."

"You are sooo bad, Virginia Weasley."

"I've learnt from the best." she replied, picking up her bag and heading for the door. "Hurry up. If we don't get there soon, my brother and that big ape will have eaten all the good food."

"Well if they do. We can just send Dobby down to the kitchens to get some more and we can have a, private, lunch."

"Let's go Harry. Our friends will be waiting."

Harry smiled and picking up his own bag and jogged after her, slipping his hand around her waist when he caught up, "Well we can't have that can we?"

----

After that Friday's Double Potions lesson with Sirius, Harry was free from lessons for a fortnight, there was a Hogsmeade visit the next day so that the students could buy presents for their friends and family, Harry was worried that there might another attack, he asked Sirius about it after the lesson. "Don't worry Harry. Evelyn, Moody, Mundungus, and I are coming down to the village with the students, and there are six Aurors and thirty Ministry Hit Wizards on patrol around the village and another twenty covering the access routes, including the tracks from London. Everything will be okay this time. Besides, Dumbledore and McGonagall have something for the students who are going." "What?" "Emergency Port-Keys, if you touch the port-key, which is in the shape of a Muggle pin-badge with the Hogwarts seal on it, and say the words, 'Tempus Reditus' you'll be Apparated back to the Entrance Hall. Remus and I tested them yesterday, they work fine."

"Neither of you can Apparate, can you?"

Sirius shook his head. "I never bothered, never did Remus. We prefer to trust a good solid broomstick, or a Hippogriff if it comes to it, though flying on Buckbeak isn't the most comfortable way to travel." he decided to change the subject, "Have you got all your presents?"

"Nope. And I won't tell you what yours was even if I had."

"Spoilsport." said Sirius, as they walked out of the classroom, Ron and Hermione had gone a head with the other Gryffindors and the Slytherins.   

----

The next morning Harry got up later than usual, so when he got down to the Great Hall most of the students who wanted to go down to Hogsmeade had already left, however his friends had waited for him. "Are you coming with us today?" Harry asked Roger. He nodded. "I needed to get some of my Christmas presents." Harry ate is breakfast quickly and it was barely ten minutes later when the seven teenagers were in the Entrance Hall. Bill handed the cousins and Roger their Port-Keys without comment. When it came to Harry's turn, he paused, "Dumbledore said to give everyone who's going down to the village a Port-Key, there doesn't seem to be much point in giving you one though, you can Apparate back through the wards anyway." Harry shrugged, "Give me one anyway Bill. I might need to bring casualties back." The eldest Weasley nodded and surrendered the badge. "Touch your wand to it and say your name. Then it's keyed to your wand only and no-one else can use it." Harry pulled out his wand and touched it to the badge. "_Harry James Potter_." He pinned it on and walked out the door with the other students, hurrying to catch up with his friends. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had also been given Port-Keys though like Harry they could Apparate back to Hogwarts if necessary without them, though Ginny wasn't licensed. 

Contrary to Harry's fears, the day past smoothly, there were no attacks by Voldemort's forces that day and despite the presence of the large contingent of Ministry security people, all the students enjoyed their time in the village, about six hours later Harry, burdened down with packages met up with his friends in the Three Broomsticks, which had been repaired since it took damage in the last attack. After five Butter Beers each and several hours of jokes and story telling, mostly by Ron, Harry got up and looking around the bar, it was empty apart for Rosmerta, all the students had returned to the castle. He checked his watch, "We'd better head back. It's almost time for the Feast." The others nodded and got up with him. They waved goodbye to Rosmerta and headed up the path back to Hogwarts, they had only gone about ten metres down the path when they came in sight of a group of Ministry wizards who were guarding the path, "Halt, identify yourselves!" ordered the Auror in charge of the group. Harry looked at him; he was a tall, wiry Afro-Caribbean with dreadlocks. "I'm Harry Potter." The Auror raised his lighted wand; Harry suspected he was checking for his scar. He put down two of his bags, and pointed to his friends one by one. "Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Tom Aquanis, Peter Falco and Roger Monk. We're all Hogwarts students." "You may proceed." said the Auror and indicated that the guards should make way for them. Harry picked up his bags and continued up the path. As soon as they crossed the threshold, he sent a telepathic message to Dumbledore asking if there had been any trouble. No Lion. Everything was fine. The extra security that the Ministry sent after the first attack was obviously enough to dissuade Voldemort from attacking the village at the moment.

Only for now. He'll attack again.

Yes. He will. But in the meanwhile we must continue as normal, dinner starts in ten minutes. You might as well go straight into the Hall when you get in. Harry nodded, I'll see you in a few minutes, Phoenix.

Goodbye Lion.

The teenagers made their way up to the castle, just as Harry was about to open the doors to go in, he looked up towards the battlements, there was a figure dressed all in black, standing watching the Hogwarts approaches, Daywalker, is that you up on the roof? Blade's reply came clear over the mind-link, Yes Lion, it is me. You might want to step back a bit, you can be seen from down here. Noted. Harry reached out and opened the door, once inside he crossed quickly to the door into the Great Hall and entered. The Hall was about half full, some of the students were still doing other things. Harry walked along the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, glancing over his fellow students as he did, everybody seemed fine, and indeed many were rosy-cheeked from the strong winds that had been blowing that day. When he reached the head of the tables, he slipped into the last spot on the inside of the table, Ginny sat down in her usual seat beside him and the others arranged themselves as much as possible into their usual positions. Harry helped himself to some chicken and mushroom pie and began to eat. There was some light conservation out Christmas plans going around the table, most of the older students were staying for the ball on Christmas Eve, even Neville had managed to get a proper date for this year's ball, thanks to his new status as Madame Pomfrey's assistant. Once they were finished their meal, the students all got up and headed back to their dormitories. After the usual sweep of the corridors around Gryffindor Tower and placing the Gatekeeper Charm, Harry and his friends retired to the sitting room at the top of the Tower. They talked, read or played games as was their fancy for a couple of hours and then by common assent they headed off to bed. Harry and Hermione gave their partners a good night hug and kiss before going into their own rooms, the others opened the doors to the staircases down to the student's rooms on the floors below and left. 

The next morning, Harry woke early; he was going to give the team a call for practise, but then he remembered it was a Sunday _and_ Christmas Day. Grinning in anticipation of the happy day ahead, culminated in the ball that evening, which from his experience of the previous two years would be much more fun than the Yule Ball, after all he had Ginny, he hadn't been pressured into taking someone he didn't want to just so he had a date. Out of habit, he reached for his glasses which lay beside _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ on his nightstand, but he stopped himself, he hadn't needed to wear his glasses since he got he became an Animagi, the lion's sharper eyesight had corrected his own blurred vision, something Harry was thankful for although he sometimes forgot, the glasses had often been more trouble than they were worth. Opening the telepathic link to his friends and Sirius he called them all to the sitting room to open the presents together. There were a few mumbled complaints, notably from Peter, but they all agreed to come.

Ten minutes later, they were all gathered in Harry and Hermione's sitting room, after handing out his presents to his friends and his godfather he sat down beside Ginny on one of the sofas to unwrap his own presents. Ginny had got him a Golden Snitch, which he thanked her for, he had got her a snowy owl, Errol the Weasley's family owl had died that summer and Ginny had borrowed Hermes to send Harry his letter over the summer, Percy hadn't been pleased. A large rectangular package labelled in Hermione's neat script turned out to be a book called _Famous Quidditch Players of the 20th Century_ from her and Ron. Sirius's present to Harry was another book called the _Leonine Codex_, which turned out to be a genealogy of the Gryffindor Family. The cousins had clubbed together to get him _Aids to Aquatic Adventure _by BG Carp, another book that contained various spells and charms for breathing and fighting underwater. He turned to them, "Is this your way of asking me to visit over the holidays?" Tom laughed, "Did it work?" Harry nodded and bent to pick up another package with turned out to be the usual jumper and sweets package from Mrs Weasley, Hagrid had given him a large box of sweets too. His last gift was a book on potions and antidotes from Roger, who received a special pair of padded gloves that allowed the wearer to channel their magic into a kind of force field, which boosted the impact of their punches. 

Ron thanked Harry profusely for the signed Chudley Cannons robes Harry had given him. Harry confessed that although he had bought them, Smythe had got them signed for him. The highlight of the morning however, was when Sirius opened his present from Harry, it was a small picture frame with a constantly shifting scene, first it was a picture of the room they were in, Ron and Hermione were sitting beside each other on one of the sofas, with Crookshanks curled up at their feet, Sirius was looking up towards the door, his head had been resting on Ginny's lap, she was sitting in one of the soft armchairs near the fire, the caption of the photo read 'My VIPs', then the picture changed to a shot of the Gryffindor changing rooms before the last Slytherin match, titled 'The Team', then it shifted to 'Victory!', a image of Harry being held up by the Gryffindor Quidditch team after their narrow victory over Slytherin in third year,  then to 'the Sorting', Harry's view as he came into the Hall for his Sorting. 'Midnight, July 1st' was Harry's first sight of Hagrid, and then 'The Moment' a view of Ron crouched over Ginny after she had been attacking by the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley, and the presentation ended with 'Harry and Prongs', a picture of Harry standing with his Patronus in the Forbidden Forest. "How?" he asked. Harry smiled, "It's called a Memory Window. You can transfer memories onto canvas and make a presentation. Hermione and Ginny helped make it. Most of the memories are mine, but 'Victory' is Ginny's and Hermione gave me 'Harry and Prongs', it was just after I'd conjured my Patronus to drive it off you, Hermione, Ron and I in third year." Sirius considered this for a moment, "How were you in two places at once?" Harry grinned, "Hermione and I used a Time Turner to jump back after you were captured, that's also how we saved Buckbeak." Sirius nodded. "Thank you, Harry." he said, Harry got up from his seat and allowed Sirius to hug him. After a moment they broke apart. "Let's get some breakfast." he suggested. The group approved the suggestion and hurried down to the Great Hall, Sirius staying at Harry's side until they sat down, when he broke away and went to sit down between Evelyn and Lupin at the Staff table.              

The rest of the day passed very quickly for Harry and his friends, after what seemed like only a few minutes, it was 8 pm and they were waiting outside the Great Hall for Professor McGonagall to open the doors into the Hall. Harry looked around at the people gathered around him, as was custom the order in which you entered the Hall was determined by your status, as Head Boy and Head Girl Harry and Hermione formed the head of the procession with their partners, behind them were Ernie MacMillian with Hannah Abbot, Malfoy and Pansy, and Padma with her date, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Terry Boot. Hermione was very pretty in a periwinkle-blue dress which was an interesting counterpoint to Ron's dark brown robes, Harry also noticed she was wearing the earrings he had given her for Christmas only a few hours before, Malfoy was wearing high-collared green and black robes with a silver trim and Pansy wore a frilly green dress similar in style to the one she had worn three years previously to the Yule Ball, Padma and Boot both wore robes in Ravenclaw blue, Boot's robes were also trimmed with bronze-coloured thread.  McGonagall opened the doors and they trooped in. Harry escorted Ginny into the middle of the dance floor as the band stuck up a slow tune, they stayed on the dance floor for about an hour, dancing according to the type of music, though Harry preferred the slow tunes that allowed him to hold Ginny close. Finally, pleading lack of breath, Ginny pulled Harry towards one of the empty tables. Ron, Hermione, Tom and Sonja soon joined them. Tom excused himself to Sonja and went to the bar to get some drinks. After a couple of Butterbeers, Harry was ready for another dance, Ginny was still out of breath so he asked Hermione if she wanted to dance, she agreed. Ron was about to object when Sonja pulled him to his feet and asked him to dance with her. Harry looked at Ginny, who offered a shooing gesture, grinning Harry escorted Hermione back onto the dance floor as the band struck up their fastest tune yet. After a couple of dances with Hermione, he swapped places with Ron and danced with Sonja, it wasn't as much fun, so he only had one dance with her before he switched places again, this time with Roger so he was dancing with Peter, he dance two fast tunes and a slow one with her, before leaving her with Tom as he took Ginny back onto the floor. After another six dances with Ginny he suggested they take a break. Nodding gratefully, she allowed him to escort her to the buffet table, after piling their plates high with food an helping themselves to a couple more Butterbeers, they joined Ron, Hermione and the cousins at their table. After they ate, Harry danced with Hermione and Peter for a couple of dances and then returned to Ginny. He stayed with her for the rest of the night, dancing occasionally but often just sitting enjoying each other's company, until at 2am they mutually decided that it was time to head up to bed. Tom, Ron and other girls had already gone up to bed, so they said goodnight to Sirius and Roger, who was still eating and headed up.

Harry kissed Ginny goodbye at outside the room she shared with Peter and the other two sixth year girls, "I had a great night to-night Ginny." Harry told her, taking hold of her chin and tilting it up to face him.

Ginny blushed, "Me too. Good night Harry." Harry lowered his head down to hers, and kissed her full on the lips. They held their kiss for almost a minute before they broke apart, Ginny opened her door to go in. "Night Ginny." said Harry. He waited until she had closed the door behind herself and then walked slowly up the stairs, passing the seventh year girls room and then coming up into the sitting room above. He opened the door on the left side of the room and walked into his own room. He quickly shed his dress robes, and then put on his pyjamas and collapsed on his bed, he was so exhausted he just managed to pull the covers around himself before he fell asleep.

Please R/R. Thanks.                          


	15. Chapter 15: Second Strike

Chapter 15: Second Strike.

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and WB, Blade and all associated characters belong to Marvel. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other seventh years were in the middle of the seventh year Friday afternoon Potions class, they had finished the Memoria Potion the week before and were now working on how to make a Contrarius Concoction, a recent Ministry discovery, which would expose someone who was using Polyjuice. Dumbledore's magically-magnified voice boomed out, "_All students to return to their house dormitories immediately. All staff members report to the staffroom. At once please._" 

Sirius looked up at his students, "You heard the headmaster. Take your potion of the boil and pack up your things, we'll sort out the cauldrons later." The class moved to obey him. Harry was just packing away his bottle of Kneazle blood, which he has been using in the concoction when Dumbledore's voice sounded in his head. Lion? Harry paused, Yes Phoenix? Please join us in the staffroom, bring Fox and Owl. Harry paused for a moment, Yes sir. I'm on my way. He finished packing away his ingredients but as the students hurried out of the dungeon he held his friends back, "Dumbledore wants us to go to the staffroom." he told them. Hermione looked worried, "Do you think there's been another attack?" Harry nodded. As soon as the other students disappeared, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius headed for the staffroom, just as Sirius was about to open the door, McGonagall and Sprout arrived with Ginny, Peter, Tom, Roger and Neville in tow. _Neville?_ thought Harry. He looked at the others and asked in an undertone, "Have any of you got any idea what's up?" They all shook their heads, "Another attack?" suggested Tom. Harry nodded, "That's what I think." McGonagall opened the door and they all filled in. Harry could see that most the people who had been at the pre-term meeting were there too. Only Harpie and Pendragon were missing. Ludo Bagman, Oliver Kimberly and other several wizards which Harry recognised from the World Cup were also there, all six of them were injured, two of the more junior wizards badly. We were right, and it looks bad. Harry told his friends grimly, they nodded. Madame Pomfrey, Evelyn and Charlie Weasley were already working on the Ministry wizards, Neville pushed past Harry and joined them. With his help, the healers managed to stabilise them, Bagman and Oliver were fine, only weak, Neville and Charlie cast Stretcher Charms on the others and they were moved out of the staffroom. Dumbledore turned to Bagman. "What happened Ludo?"

The stocky ex-Beater winced, "It was Rockwood… Karkaroff was right, he wasn't to be trusted… The Department of Mysteries, working for… Him. They turned on us; vampires and trolls were with them. The Ministry's in ruins, we weren't prepared, massive casualties. Just got away in time… He's back." Exhausted, Bagman slipped back into his chair, Moody quickly checked his pulse, "He's fine. He's only sleeping." Dumbledore turned to Oliver, "Mr Kimberly. Do you have anything further to add?" 

"No much, Dumbledore." admitted the Quidditch Chairman, "I all happened to fast. I know a lot of Ministry people were killed, and we've lost most of the top people, the Department of Magical Transportation has been wiped out, everyone is either dead, captured or incapacitated, he took out the Knight Bus and the Hogwarts Express, with the Department dead, the spells holding the Floo Network together have been broken too. We only just managed to get through." Dumbledore turned away towards the crowd of wizards gathered in the staffroom, "I have already confirmed this. Harpie and Pendragon have been dispatched to London to investigate." He paused, Pendragon, go to general broadcast.

Done. I have my report.

Go ahead.

The Ministry buildings are in ruins. Emergency teams from St. Mungo's are already here. I've spoken to Madame Danvers, she's in charge. Estimated casualty estimates are running at over twelve hundred dead and another thousand seriously injured. he paused, The Minister is dead, and the majority of the senior members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and most of the other departments too are among the casualties too. Hearing this Ron and Ginny went white under their covering of freckles. Harry spotted their reaction, indeed with Ginny's hand pressed in his, he could feel her fear. Pendragon?

Yes Lion?

Are Arthur and Percy Weasley okay?

One moment. I'll ask. Harry waited tensely for the reply, the older Weasleys and Fleur came over to stand with them. According to Ben Dirking his secretary, Percy Weasley is in France today, liasing with them on the Voldemort situation. Arthur Weasley sustained minor injuries when a group of vampires broke into his office and attacked the staff, but he's okay now.

_Thank Merlin. _thought Harry. Thanks Pendragon.

Dumbledore spoke up again, Who's in charge at the moment?

Basically Madame Danvers sir. The surviving Aurors and Hit Wizards are trying to keep things under control, but they're operating at about 20%. Most of them are either dead, incapacitated or out on important assignments like guarding Hogsmeade and trying to find Voldemort's power bases or locate the dragons that went missing over the summer.

Harpie? Yes Phoenix? squawked the Greek bird-woman. Return to Hogwarts immediately. Bring as full a list of casualties with you as you can. Understood. Pendragon. I want you to fly over to Paris. Retrieve Percy Weasley and see if you can get Pierre to send us over some people to help.

Yes sir.

Dumbledore paused, "The battle has begun, the first battle is Voldemort's, largely because of Cornelius's stupidity. But it doesn't do any good to speak ill of the dead. What we need know is strong leadership, I will send a message to Madame Danvers, requesting she suggest to the remaining ministry members that operations be moved up here." 

"How?" asked Flitwick, "You heard Marcus, our transport capabilities are almost non-existent."

Tom stepped forward, "Me." Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed Mr. Aquanis. It should be possible to use your hydromancy powers to generate travel portals between London and Hogwarts." 

Tom paused, he shook his head slightly, "Almost, I can make a portal between a large water course in London, probably the Thames and the lake, but it'll have to be on the other side, generating a portal over that kind of a distance and keeping it open is hard enough, there's no way I'll be able to punch through the wards around the grounds too."

"Very well then, the carriages and boats will have to get them from there. Evelyn, Hagrid will you see to it." They nodded and left the room. "Minerva, Alastor, Sabrina, Filius. Will you tell your houses? Elektra should be back in about two and half hours with a current casualty list, but we should prepare the students before hand. Evelyn, Hagrid, Jim, what's our security situation?" The short, muscular man known to most as Orion was the first to speak. "The perimeter is as secure as we can make it. I'd like more people if possible, but I reckon me and my team of seven can hold off a pretty large group, 'long as they don't send anything real nasty." 

"I'm a bit worried 'bout t' Forest Professor." admitted Hagrid, "I think Aragog's finished causin' trouble but there's still them Lupi and Iuvenci t' worry about. Charlie, Julius, the Titans and me, wit' Elektra when she gets back, might not be enough t' hold 'em back if they come out." Dumbledore nodded, "Understood. Evelyn?" 

"The older students are as ready to do their bit as they're ever going to be. The evacuation drills with the younger students are going well. You can never tell how they're going to react until the time comes, but I think they're ready to." "Good." "Is there anything else?" "Should we increase the security measures?" "Yes. We will go to full supervision, as we did during the basilisk attacks. Any more. Then this meeting is concluded."

They all filed out. Harry and his friends fell in step behind McGonagall as she headed for Gryffindor Tower. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, "Mistletoe." The portrait opened and McGonagall went in. They followed her inside and arranged themselves flanking her, Harry, Ginny and Roger on her left and Ron, Hermione and the cousins on her right. "The Ministry of Magic was attacked by the Dark Lord's forces earlier today, we don't know that exact extent of the casualties yet, but the Minster and several senior officials are among the dead, and almost all are injured. The Department of Magical Transportation has been taken out completely and most Ministry enforcers are also dead or on the injured list. A full list of the casualties as of twenty minutes ago will be posted on the notice board by dinner, which will be served in the Common Room, until the situation has stabilised, no student should leave the Tower at any time, unless specially authorised by myself or the headmaster, you will be escorted to lessons, Quidditch practices and matches are postponed until further notice."  Normally Harry would have objected to Quidditch being cancelled but this time he agreed with Dumbledore's decision. With the imminent prospect of an attack on the school, Quidditch would have been an unnecessary and dangerous luxury.  

However, after two weeks of siege conditions, he had reason to reconsider his proposal, he was bored, there had been no further attacks and the reconstruction efforts were going well, under the guidance of Dumbledore and Mr Weasley, who was now the de facto head of Magical Law Enforcement. He had just finished a sweep of the third floor one evening with Ginny and Sirius, when Dumbledore's voice boomed in his head. All patrollers, report to the staffroom immediately. They quickly dashed a flight of stairs and headed for staff room. I wonder what's up? thought Ginny. I don't know Mare. admitted Harry, But the sooner we get to the staffroom, the sooner we find out.

When they arrived back at the staffroom, about the half the usual number of adults were there. Blade and his associates were there. Alastor Moody, Sabrina Sprout, Hagrid, and of course Sirius represented the teachers. Evelyn, Mrs Figg, Orion, Patron and Chiron represented the Order, everyone else including Harry's other friends were still asleep. "What's up Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

"I have received a communication from Severus." replied Dumbledore, he fished a fragment of parchment from a pocket in his robes, "It reads, 'January 10th. Third strike tomorrow, dawn. Hogwarts. Snake' Snake is course Severus' code-name." 

"So they attack in about forty-five minutes." noted Moody. Dumbledore nodded. "Minerva, Alastor, Sabrina, Filius. Will you wake the students? The rest of you, return to your posts. Harry, will you go and unlock the Chamber?" Harry nodded. "Take Sirius and Miss Weasley with you. I will call you out if the attack comes in large numbers. Unless it does, I will send Miss Falco, Miss Granger and Messrs Aquanis, Monk and Weasley to you. It will be your job to stop Voldemort from getting to the Chamber. Understood?" Harry paused and nodded reluctantly. "Go now." The three Gryffindors left the room quickly and headed back upstairs. A few minutes later, they arrived at the girl's bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle. When Harry opened the door, Myrtle was quick to appear, "What are you doing here?" she asked, "This is a girls bathroom!" Harry snorted, the last time he had seen Myrtle, she had complained he _hadn't_ been to visit her. He pointed this out. "Okay then. Pick on Myrtle. Everyone does!" Ignoring her, Harry went up to the end sink, "Open up." he hissed. The sink sank down, exposing a large pipe. "The Chamber's down there." he told Sirius, "After you?" Sirius nodded and moved towards the pipe, Harry turned to Ginny, "Are you going to be okay with this?" He asked, he remembered only too vividly what had happened to his girlfriend the last time she went into the Chamber. Ginny thought about it for a moment. "If you stay with me I'll be okay. I think." she told him and walked slowly towards the opening. She slid down into the pipe after Sirius and he followed immediately afterwards. Seconds later, he emerged into the tunnel lending to the Chamber, Harry checked his watch, it was only about thirty minutes until dawn, "We'd better move fast." he said, "We've got about half an hour to go before the attack begins." Sirius thought for a minute, "All three of us have fast Animagi, I suggest we transform." Harry nodded. They transformed into their animagus forms, Lumos. Light shone out in front of them, coming from Harry and Ginny. They broke into a run, the two students soon outpaced Sirius as they sped down the tunnel. Ginny would normally have easily outdistanced Harry, but the uneven terrain slowed her down. About five minutes later, Harry and Ginny arrived at the entrance to the outer entrance to the Chamber. Ginny reared slightly onto her hind legs, she was agitated, Are you okay Mare? asked Harry. He was worried for her. She dropped back onto four legs and bobbed her head up and down. Yes.. Are you sure? I'll be fine Lion. Open the Chamber. 

Harry faced the snake carving on the wall, Open! The wall cracked open and they were able to enter, Harry entered first, Ginny followed cautiously behind him. Fortunately, the body of the basilisk had already been disposed of, Harry didn't want to think about the kind of reaction _that_ would have got from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students who would be arriving in a few minutes. He paused for a moment, allowing his mind to wander back to the battle he had fought there nearly six years ago. Sirius appeared in the doorway, he snapped back to human form. Phoenix. The Chamber is open.

Understood. Cat and Charm will be with you as soon as they can.

The ground and the castle itself was already shaking when the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students arrived, with McGonagall, Flitwick, Boot, the Patil twins, Harry's friends and several junior Ministry employees in the lead. They ushered the students into the Chamber, "Mr Potter, and Miss Weasley. I believe your _unique_ talents would be better used elsewhere." she suggested, "We will hold the line here." 

Understood Cat. confirmed Harry, Closssse. He turned to Tom, Nymph, can you? the merman nodded. He raised his hand to the ceiling and mimed a summoning gesture, a column of water poured down until it formed a large pool, then it stopped. He whispered a few spell words, "Ready." He jumped into the pool, Peter gulped and jumped in after him, Roger followed quickly, Sirius and Hermione were right behind, Ron waited until Harry and Ginny had transformed back to human. When they emerged from the lake, the battle hadn't actually started properly, only two very large giants were visible. Hagrid, the Titans and Gladiator. Just as Harry and his friends joined Dumbledore and several of the others on the front steps, three dark shapes flew out of the sun and dived down towards the castle. "Dragons!" cried Charlie. Fireball erupted from the dragons' mouths, where it hit, magical fire flared up. Tom winced, "Watch out! An elemental is using the flames!" Before they could try and use extinguishing charms to put out the fires, dozens of people poured out of the each fire, until they were blocked from view. There were hundreds of them, wizards, Dementors, trolls. "Oh dear." said Roger. At that moment, load roars could be heard from the forest, and dozens of the bull and wolf creatures, along with several dozen more wizards, poured into the grounds. The teachers and Harry's circle arranged themselves in a wedge, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron , Hermione and Ginny were in the front line. Into the valley of death stepped the four thousand. recited Roger, as he tensed himself for the run forwards. Peter rounded on him, Do you have to be so negative! He shrugged, On the contrary my dear. It is our opponents who number near four thousand. Don't remind me. Charge! yelled Dumbledore, and the defenders of Hogwarts surged forwards.

_A/N: What a cliffhanger eh? What do you think? Will they survive the battle, or will Voldemort's forces be too much for them? Don't worry, the next part will be up soon, and the Final Battle will be upon us. As always, please read and review.    _


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Chapter 16: The Final Battle.

Charge! yelled Dumbledore, and the defenders of Hogwarts surged forwards. Harry raised his wand, pointing it at the oncoming ranks of vampires. "_Iaculari_!" he roared, others followed suit and about two dozen vampires fell to the ground, screaming as magical flames burned them to death. After a few seconds, they all exploded. But then the vampires were upon them and there was no time for spells. Harry unsheathed the Gryffindor Blade and slashed at one of the vampires, he parried it but Harry swing the sword around and forward fast enough to penetrate his guard and stabbed him through the chest, the vampire exploded. Seeing his success, the other students and teachers pulled out their Muggle weapons and attacked the vampires on their own terms. Harry side-kicked another vampire in the chest, she staggered back winded and then Harry finished her with a high cut with his sword. Elsewhere on the battlefield, the cousins and Roger were fighting side by side. This is different. observed Roger, as he leaped up into the air, smashing the heads of two of the vampires together. They staggered and then dusted as Peter stabbed them through the heart with a pair of silver Japanese _sai_. Another vampire sprang forward and she caught his staff between her daggers, thrusting up under his guard, her knee connected with his chest, the vampire grunted and clutched his chest, dropping the staff. She lunged and the central prong of the sais cut through the vampire's hand, momentarily pinning it to his chest, then he exploded. Tom, armed with a long, broad-blade spear, of merman construction, was taking on three vampires at once, he kicked back at one, knocking one onto the raised sword of a second, standing up and holding his spear with two hands like a staff, he brought the shaft up, connecting hard with the jaw of a third vampire, he thrust the spear forward, penetrating the chest. Then he turned and was just quick enough to catch a sword lunge from the second vampire, he kicked him in the chest and then cut up and forward with his spear. 

Ron and Hermione were also fighting the vampires, though with much less style and ease. One staff-welding vampire was able to get through Ron's guard and hit him hard in the side. He grunted and cut forward with his sword, the vampire blocked it, but was left wide open for Hermione to stab him from behind. Thanks. said Ron. What's a girlfriend for anyway? she replied and turned back-to-back with him to face the another vampire, this time a petite sword-welding Asian female. This one she managed to dispose of easily.

Dumbledore looked up at the battle scene around him, a few of the defenders who had remained at the doors were still able to use spells, but most were limited to their chosen Muggle weapon. Despite Evelyn's intensive training of both the staff and students in Muggle fighting over the past few months, they weren't very skilled yet, and were beginning to lose ground. It was time to play one of his secret ploys. 

Up on the roof Blade, was watching the battle below with trepidation. Although Evelyn, the cousins and Roger were used to fighting hand-to-hand none of the others were and the legion of vampires, around 900 by his estimation were beginning to push the defenders back. Daywalker? It was Dumbledore. Yes Phoenix? It's time. Understood. He turned to the others who shared the roof with him, his oldest friend Abraham Whistler, now back up to full strength thanks to Madame Pomfrey's ministrations, his fellow Daywalker, Nyssa Damaskinos, the former princess of the vampires, Elektra Stavros, the Harpie and Jon Harker, the Devil twin, next to the Daywalkers the most feared person in vampire society. It's time to join the party. he told them, unholstered the pair of .45 CAL automatic pistols strapped to his legs. He walked to the edge, Let's go. He jumped off, Nyssa and Jon followed immediately, and Elektra picked up Whistler and took to the skies, dived down as soon as she cleared the ramparts. She swooped down low over the vampire hoard, dodging a couple of arrows and a spear. "Bombs away!" she cackling, she released her grip on Whistler's shoulders and he dropped towards the ground. Whistler landed, his legs tucked under him. The old man pulled out a 12-gauge Remington pump from a back holster and blew the knees of two vampires out. "Hi, suckheads. Did yah miss me?!" 

The Daywalkers opened up with their automatics even as they were somersaulting through the air, every bullet hit a mark. "Daywalker!" hissed one of the vampire leaders, "Get him!" About three dozen vampires stopped trying to break through the wizards around the main doors and charged towards the vampire hunters, "Your day just gets better and better doesn't it?" said Blade, he continued firing as they rushed towards him. Finally, as the last half a dozen or so reached him and Nyssa, his automatics clicked on empty, Nyssa, you still loaded? No. I just fired off the last of my autos. Keep your pump for later, lets do this the old-fashioned way. She nodded and reaching for her back-sheath, she pulled out her sword, it was an acid-etched titanium double-edged Japanese long-sword, the same as his own prized weapon. He pulled out his own, and raised it one-handed. He pulled out his boomerang blade and threw it. It whirled around them in a circle, and returned to his hand. All six vampires exploded, their heads severed. Show-off. With their immediate attackers under control, they split up, heading out into the hoard. 

From the hilltop overlooking the school, Voldemort could see that the fight was not going as he had planned. The students, teachers and Ministry employees were doing much better against his vampires and were-beasts than he hoped. Hagrid and three other fighters, none of which he recognised had killed the only giants he had managed to bring to his side, the game-keeper and Madame Maximine had been more persuasive than he had anticipated, he and his allies were also doing a good job of preventing his were-beasts from joining his vampires. He was also concerned that so many of the most powerful members of the Order had made it to Hogwarts. He was _sure_ that he had had most of them killed, that knife-fighter Orion for instance, he had seen him killed personally during his previous reign and until now, he had had no reason to doubt that he was dead. As he scanned the knot of wizards around Dumbledore, he saw two people that made him very worried indeed, Sirius Black and a raven-haired Arabian woman, whom he recognised as Evelyn Bey, First Princess of the Magi and the eldest child and heir of Nedreth Bey, the reigning king, a man whom many regarded as the true ruler of the Egyptian wizards and an even more powerful voice in the International Confederation of Warlocks than Dumbledore himself. "Dracus!" he shouted, a tall, dark-haired man with a faint greenish tinge to his skin hurried forward. "Call back the dragons! Have them attack Dumbledore's forces. Immediately!" "Yes, sire." The man bowed and hurried off again. 

Harry was beginning to wilt, he was a hardy person even in the worst of situations, but they had been fighting for over an hour now. Fortunately, with the vampire hunters in the fight now, some of the pressure had eased up and he, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and most of the teachers had switched back to using wands about ten minutes before. "_Iaculari_!_ Stupefy_!_ Petrificius Totalus_!_ Stupefy_!_ Glaciare_! _Locomotor Mortis_!" Some spells were more effective than others, but Harry had found that even if the spell didn't work, the old axiom of attack being the best mode of defence still held true. At that moment, there was a whoosh of air behind him and he dodged out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by a fireball from one of the returning dragons. "_Frigidus Flagare!_" He got the Flame Freezing Charm up just fast enough to block another fireball. Owl, Harpie, Pendragon! We need you in the air! Get those dragons off our backs! 

Lion is right. confirmed Dumbledore, I believe we can now play _all_ our trump cards.  

Without a pause, Hermione transformed into her Animagus form, a barn owl the size of a golden eagle. She swiftly climbed towards the three dragons, Stunners and streams of sparks shooting from her claws to wash harmlessly over the dragons' skins. Undaunted, she wheeled around, avoiding several fireballs and continued firing. Elektra broke off from an attack dive against a particularly large Iacularus and turned back towards the school, climbing to get a lot angle on the dragons. 

Marcus had been fighting near Sirius and Evelyn, he ran another vampire through, his twenty-third since the attack began and grasping the amulet that hung around his neck, "_For Camelot and King Arthur_!" he cried. Then the mystic glow spread over him, a black wave spread out from the amulet, transforming the cotton and leather of his clothes into ebony-black metal and chain mail, it grew up onto his face, forming a visored helmet, on his chest a red dragon appeared in a burst of flame, the sword changed to, from an ordinary steel long sword to a jewel-encrusted and very ancient broadsword, on the guard was inscribed one word. _Excalibur_. He was transformed, where before there was Marcus du Lac, now only the heir and blood ancestor of King Arthur, greatest of the English Kings, the Pendragon stood. He quickly rose into the air and flew towards the dragons. 

Hermione was beginning to get frustrated, it seemed impossible to her that even a dragon could ignore a owl the size of a golden eagle, especially one that was also throwing hexes at it. But they seemed to be doing just that and their attacks were systematic, as if someone was directing them. She had a thought, Dragonfire? Yes Owl? Is there anyway that the dragons could be being directed? There was a pause, If Voldemort has a dragon mage. Then that would do it. I think he does. There was another pause, You've got to kill them! If they're being Commanded they can't be stopped any other way. 

Hermione thought for a moment about the stuff she had read on dragons both during first year, when Hagrid had hatched the Norwegian Ridgeback, Norbert and during fourth year in preparation for Harry's first task in the Triwizard Tournament. Then she hit on something. Dragonfire! Dragons are cold-blooded aren't they? Yes. Why? "Then I can use that! Good idea!  

She dived down towards one of the dragons, Pendragon had just fired a bolt of pure mystic energy at it. And it was reeling, Pendragon! Keep it on the ropes. I want to try something! Understood. She waited until she was only a few feet from the dragon and then threw her final curse, _Glaciare_! The Freezing Charm had the effect she had hoped. The dragon's wings stopped beating as its nervous system shut down and it plummeted downwards slamming into the Astronomy Tower and sliding to the ground. She wheeled around and fired the charm at the second dragon and it soon went the way of the first, this one crashing down on several ranks of vampires, pinning them underneath. The third dragon was more difficult, the other two had been Hebridean Blacks, fairly large beasts but the third was a smaller, more manoeuvrable Welsh Green. But after a few minutes and a lot of assistance from the other two flyers she managed to Freeze it too, unfortunately, it had flown around the castle trying to evade her and crashed into the Quidditch Stadium, destroying two of the stands. _Harry and Ron aren't going to like that._ She thought as she wheeled back towards the battle. Unfortunately, she was so preoccupied with returning to the battle that she didn't notice an Avax demon, a relative of the Harpie flying towards her until it was too late. Her wing broken from his club she plummeted to the ground, the demon followed her, but was intercepted by Harpie who made quick work of her feral distant cousin. Hermione knew none of this, as she was just conscious enough to cast a Cushioning Charm on the ground before she landed, she hit her head on a rock and the world went black.

At Dumbledore's confirmation, Harry quickly transformed to his Animagus form, a fresh revitalising burst of energy flooded through him as the lion's instincts took over. He leaping into the oncoming rush of vampires and began to tear into them, the Severing Charms planted in his claws allowed to easily cut their undead flesh. Ron and Ginny quickly followed suit, transforming into a fox the size of a wolfhound and a Shire-sized Arab mare respectively, they too attacked the vampires with the extra power and energy of their Animagi. 

Within minutes the vampires and demons had been routed, a few had got past the sentries into the castle and were no doubt looking for the other students, but Harry was confident that the other senior students, the four teachers and the dozens of Ministry agents spread throughout the castle could handle them. "Is it over?" asked Carl Pickering, a member of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts and one of only three out of the thirty Ministry agents with them outside still standing. Dumbledore shook his head. "No. He has not come, nor have the Death Eaters or the Dementors." As if they had heard him, the fires burned crimson again and more figures walked out of the flames, Harry could see that most of them were Dementors, he could see around 250 of them, probably every Dementor that had been in Azkaban, but in between them at strategic intervals were black robed wizards, Death Eaters, their wands pointed at the group clustered around the door. Phoenix, get down! shouted Harry. There was a collective roar of "_Avada Kedavra_!" and waves of green light shot towards Harry and his allies, _Clipeus_! a shield materialised in front of Harry, Ron and Ginny cast Shield Charms at the same time, but with the young wizards already exhausted and without Hermione to complete the Shield Wall, it was too weak to hold against multiple Killing Curses and it collapsed under the third barrage. Attack! ordered Dumbledore, Harry leapt forward, _Expecto Patronum_! Prongs burst out in front of Harry, rushing at the Dementors, destroying a couple of them and scattering their ranks. There was a general roar of  "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _and Ron's cannon ball Patronus, Ginny's lion Patronus, Dumbledore's phoenix and several other Patroni charged the ranks of the Dementors alongside his own. Within minutes the Dementors were in disarray, a few were dead but most were running around confused. I think we should dispose of these creatures once and for all, don't you Lion? asked Dumbledore. Harry thought for a moment. Agreed? Do you want me to do it? Yes!

Ron, Ginny. The Guardian Charm. Now!"

Together they chanted a short verse they had found in the _Leonine Codex_, which had turned out to be a personal spell book of Gryffindor's as well as a family tree, of which the Potters occupied a recent branch.

_By the Power of the Three of Light; _

_Gryffindor the Brave, Ravenclaw the Wise, and Hufflepuff the Loyal, we conjure  thee._

_Depart this Realm that we wouldst free,_

_Show no more your soulless face,_

_By our Power so mote it be!_

A glowing, white wave of mystic energy surged from the three young wizards and flowed outward, as soon as it touched a Dementor, it screamed and exploded in the same way as the vampires did when you staked them. When the light faded, there wasn't a single Dementor left on Hogwarts grounds. The Death Eaters were scared by this show of power and looked like they were seriously considering fleeing themselves. But Voldemort's screams and threats turned them back towards Hogwarts and the final wave moved in for the kill. Harry switched back to his normal form, he knew that he'd have to face Voldemort and he'd didn't want to have to worry about fighting a duel as an Animagus, the duel with the Dark Lord would be difficult enough, Ron followed suit but Ginny remained in her mare's shape as she reared over the ranks over Death Eaters, spells flying from her hooves into their ranks. "Voldemort! I'm coming for you!" he yelled and waded into the battle, "_Stupefy_! _Relashio_! _Petrificus Totalus_! _Glaciare_! _Stupefy_!" he Stunned three Death Eaters and disabled another four before he finally came face to face with his target, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort. "Voldemort."

"Potter." Replied his arch enemy, "I see you have gained the powers that your ancestor and his pathetic cohorts fused into the Heart of Bestia all those centuries ago."

"I have."

"But nothing will save you this Harry Potter. This time. You. Will. DIE!"

"Get on with it then." said Harry, raising his own wand, "Do what you tried to do all those years ago. Do it now. I'm tired of playing games with you. Let's end this now."

"Very well Potter. _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Clipeus_!" replied Harry. "I didn't say you'd win. _Virga Anulus_!"  The golden thread formed again between their two wands. "Goodbye Voldemort! _Imperium!_" A huge ball of light emerged from Harry's wand and flew down the link into the Dark Lord's wand. It shattered into a thousand pieces and then Voldemort himself, roaring with anger disappeared in a flash of green light.

Finally overwhelmed, Harry wavered for a few seconds and then slumped to the ground. _At least I succeeded_. He told himself_ Even if it means my own life; at least we are rid of Him. _With that thought, Harry's world went black. 

_A/N: Talk about another cliffhanger eh? What do you think? Is this the end of Harry Potter. Has he made the ultimate sacrifice? Bad news is you may have to wait for a while to find out. I'm going to be busy for a while with exams so I might not have time to write and post the next chapter for a while, maybe even a week or two. I don't know. But keep the reviews coming anyway. I really appreciate them._


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath

Chapter 17: Aftermath

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Everything else belongs to me.

Summary: Harry has survived the greatest battle of his life, what new challenges await the Boy-Who-Lived as he begins to take his first steps into the adult world?

Harry woke with a cry of agony; it felt like his entire body was on fire the pain was so intense. After a few minutes it subsided and he was able to sit up and look around himself. He wasn't surprised to see that he was in the Hogwarts Infirmary. He could Madame Pomfrey, Mina Harker, Dr Jenson, Charlie, Neville and several other members of the Advanced H & H class running around the ward tending to the patients. Every bed was full and there were also less badly injured casualties in chairs or propped up against a wall wrapped up in blankets, all told there must have been about a dozen students and thirty or so Ministry wizards in the room. Harry turned to look at the patients on either side of him. Ginny was sitting dozing in a chair beside his bed, her bandaged legs propped up on a low stool and behind her unconscious in a bed was Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. He turned to look at the patients on his right, another redheaded Weasley sat in a silent vigil over that bed too and like his sister Ron was dozing. Looking carefully at the figure tucked up in the bed, he could just make out a familiar bushy brown head under a large head bandage. "Hermione!"        

The dozing Weasleys instantly snapped awake. "Harry. You're awake!" exclaimed Ginny and despite her own injuries, she leaped up out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" she asked looking at him intently. Ron got up and came to stand on Harry's other side. 

Harry winced, "I feel like I've just regrown every bone in my body. I hurt all over, but it's just pain. I can deal with it." Then he looked down at Ginny, who was now snuggling down next to him on the bed. He moved over a little to give her more room. "How are you, love?"

"I'm fine Harry. It was nothing."

Ron went a little red. "I don't call compound fractures of both legs nothing sis." he retorted.

"What!" Harry tightened his grip around his girlfriend's waist. 

Ginny sighed, "One of the Death Eaters, I think it was Lucius Malfoy, his aura was almost identical to Malfoy's, put a Leg-Locker Curse on me while I was in Animagus form. Unfortunately, horse legs don't come together as easily as human legs when all the person's weight is on them, the strain was enough to shatter most of the bones."

Harry was furious, "I'm going to kill him!" 

"I'll be fine Harry. Let the Ministry take care of him."

"Okay. But if he gets way with it…"

Ron was quick to reassure his friend. "Harry, Dad's in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement now. He's not going to let Malfoy get away with it."

"Good."

"It's been 18 hours and I've had Skele-Gro and Devil's Blood, usually I'd be back to normal by now, but healing bones isn't something horses are very good at. But I can move around already, Madame Pomfrey said I could leave, but I persuaded her to let me stay until you and 'Mione are ready to leave. I've already hobbled down to Myrtle's bathroom and opened up the Chamber again."

"How?" Ron laughed, "Riddle left some of his life-force in Ginny when he took her over, same as Voldemort did with you, Harry. So she's a Parselmouth, though she kept it a secret better than you have." Harry looked enquiringly at her, she nodded. "You never told me that." Ginny shrugged, "You never asked. What was that you did to Voldemort?"

Harry was paused he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them the full risk he had gone to. But he decided he owed them as much for sticking by him. "It was a last desperate gamble Ginny. It's called the Imperia Incantation; I found it in the _Leonine Codex_. If you establish a link between two wands you can send a massive pulse of pure Power along the link, because it acts directly on the core it helps if the wands share cores."

"Do yours and His?"

Harry nodded, "They both contain the phoenix feather, Fawkes supplied both of them." The two Weasleys were surprised at this. Harry had never mentioned this before, but they said nothing. "If you're powerful enough a wizard, the pulse destroys the core of the wand and usually wipes out some or all of the magic it's owner possesses. Normally that would only render someone powerless, but I guess he must have been using his power to hold together the spells that brought him back to life so when he lost his powers he just fell apart."

"Was there any risk to you?" asked Ginny, "That sounds like very difficult magic."

"It is. Only three wizards have ever been able to perform it, and there are always, consequences."

"What consequences?"

"The least that will happen, and it's only happened once, is that your powers are altered, Fredrick Canfield, a fifth century warlock who tried the spell lost his powers, but my powers are different thanks to my union with the Heart of Bestia, I think I'll still have some magic at least."

"What happened to the other two?" asked Ron

"It didn't happen, so why worry?"

"Tell us." Harry could see from his best friend's face that somehow he already knew. 

"Death."

Ginny was furious. "And you didn't think you should _tell_ us about this?"

Harry looked away over the top of her head. "I talked to Dumbledore and Sirius about it. We decided that it would be better if you didn't know until afterwards. You had enough on your minds." He looked down straight into her brown eyes, which were filling with tears; with one finger he wiped them away. "Will you forgive me, love?" She smiled, "Of course I can Harry. But we're going to have to have a long talk about trust issues soon."

"Okay, but not right now." He looked at his best friend, "Ron?"

The lanky redhead grinned, "If Ginny can then I guess I can too."

"Good. I've been on bad terms with you too many times before. We haven't rowed in quite a while though and I'd like to keep it that way." Ron nodded in agreement. "How are you Ron?"

"I'm okay Harry. I only got a few scratches, but I'm exhausted and I've been worried sick about you and 'Mione." He glanced quickly back at his girl-friend, she was still unconscious. "I'm still worried about her too."

"We all are Ron."

"How will you know what has happened to your powers?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Do either of you know where my wand is?" Ron nodded and pulled out a long box from his robe pocket. He handed it to Harry. When it was opened, Harry could see that his wand was destroyed, the wood was split and blackened and he could see that the core was completely gone. "Can I borrow one of your wands?" he asked. 

Ginny reached into her pocket. "Use mine. It's Diricawl feather, it might work better than Ron's unicorn hair."

Harry nodded. He thought for a minute. He pointed the wand at the book lying beside Ginny's chair. "_Accio Book_!" Ginny's wand jerked and flew out of his hand, but the book, _Famous Quidditch Players of the 20th Century_, flew to his hand. Puzzled, Harry considered the situation and then tossed the book onto the chair. He repeated the Summoning Charm and it flew to his hand. Ginny looked up at Harry puzzled. "How?"                     

"Another book said this might happen. The backlash forced the power out of my wand as expected, but because the Circle and Roma were wandless mages; the power was sucked back into me. I'm pretty sure that the only difference in my powers is I don't need a wand anymore."

"That's good right?" Harry nodded, "Did we get the Death Eaters?"

Ron nodded. "Most of them. A few of his supporters were killed in the fight and about a dozen of the lower rank escape, but we got most of his Inner Circle; Lucius Malfoy, Victor Crabbe, Gareth Goyle, Augustus Rookwood, Quinn Travers, the Lestranges and about half a dozen others."

"Casualties?"

"I don't know for sure. As you can see there are about 45 patients here at the minute. You, Hermione and Boot are in the worst shape, most of the rest are just resting, Miss Harker said we had twelve cases of vampire bites, she managed to save eleven but Flitwick's dead, she couldn't get to him in time. Snape died protecting Dumbledore from a Killing Curse…" he tailed off. 

After six-and-a-half years, Harry knew what that meant. "Go on."

"… and Hagrid's dead too. He was overwhelmed by three Iuvenci. We also lost quite few Ministry people, three Order people, I don't remember who and about another dozen students. Dumbledore keeps a minute-by-minute list of the casualties. When he was in here about an hour ago, he said he'd announce it at dinner."

Harry was numb, he would miss Hagrid and the other losses were unfortunate, but he told himself that they were a justifiable sacrifice to defeat Voldemort.

About half an hour later, Hermione woke up and Neville persuaded Madame Pomfrey that if the four friends were strong enough to talk then, the ways things were there; they didn't need to be in the Infirmary. Gratefully accepting her admonition to "Take it easy" they left the Hospital Wing and headed back to the Tower, Harry and Ginny supporting each other and Ron and Hermione walking arm in arm behind them.

Please R/R. 


	18. Chapter 18: Getting back to normal

Chapter 18: Getting back to normal.

That evening, the four friends decided they were well enough to join the other students in the Great Hall for dinner, particularly because it was, as Ron put it, the 'Survivors Feast'. Harry could see that there were some changes to the Staff Table, Flitwick, Hagrid, Evelyn and Moody were gone and they had been replaced by Charlie and Fletcher. Harry was fairly certain that Evelyn and Moody were alive and well and out searching for the missing Death Eaters. Once everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, two rolls of parchment in his hand, the Hall went totally silent. "Well, we have survived the greatest and worst attack against Hogwarts in the school's one-thousand year history. However we have sustained many loses, in addition to the injured who remain in the Hospital wing, the following Hogwarts residents have been declared dead: Professor Severus Snape, Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Filius Flitwick, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Sally-Anne-Perks, Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zabini. Anyone with relatives among those Ministry employees that perished will be informed as soon as possible. We will miss our dear departed comrades, but we may take heart that their sacrifice was not in vain, Voldemort has finally been defeated." 

There was a general roar of approval at that; to Harry's surprise, even some of the Slytherins appeared to be happy. People take it personal when their own lives are threatened. Ginny told to him, correctly reading his puzzled expression, Harry nodded and turned back to face the Headmaster. "I am proud of all of you who are sitting here today, you have done well. So it is with much regret, I must announce that a few of your number, who are not seated here now, but are not among the dead either, did not do well, in fact they tried to betray us and attacked Professors Moody and Flitwick." For some reason Harry had a sudden urge to glance over at the Slytherin Table. Malfoy wasn't there. Dumbledore nodded to the Auror who was standing guard at the door of one of the side chambers, he opened the door. Five students wearing Slytherin House robes walked out, flanked by ten Ministry Hit Wizards, they lined up facing the High Table. Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment from the table in front of him. "Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. It is the judgement of the Board of Governors that your behaviour is grossly unacceptable in Hogwarts students, accordingly the Board have voted to expel you. You will surrender your wands and school identifying marks and allow yourselves to be escorted from the grounds." Lupin, who had got out of his seat and stood in front of the Table as Dumbledore was speaking, now walked over to the group. One by one, the five Slytherins removed their scarves, ties and school crest, then took their wands from their pockets and handed them to the DADA professor too. When Lupin had collected the five sets, he walked to the High Table. He handed the House tags to Moody and then walked to the middle of the Table and gave Dumbledore the five wands. The headmaster took them and snapped them in half one-by-one. But he did not return the pieces to Lupin to give back to the expelled students as tradition demanded, instead he kept them as he sat. He turned to their guards. "Take them away." 

The Hall was silent as the solemn procession made its way to the exit. Everyone was in shock, students had been expelled before, but never five in one year and all at once. When the door closed behind them, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that that unfortunate ceremony is concluded. I have several other announcements to make. First, it is our wish that everything return to normal as soon as possible. Therefore, effective immediately all extra-ordinary security measures are suspended, the Forest of course remains off limits to all students and Hogsmeade to all below fourth year and then only during authorised visits. The dinner curfew is now lifted and you may pursue evening activities and the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will recommence in four weeks, practices may begin immediately at the option of the Team Captains." This announcement was greeted with an enthusiastic roar of approval, especially by the senior Gryffindors. "The members of the Slytherin team should see their Head of House before the weekend to discuss the appointment of a new Captain." Dumbledore paused, "Recent events have made it necessary to make some changes to the staff line-up. As of tomorrow morning, I will be stepping down as Headmaster in order to take up the post of Minister of Magic. Professor McGonagall will be taking my place with Professor Black as her Deputy. Minerva if you would continue?" She nodded and stood up, Dumbledore returned to his seat. She cleared her throat, "Thank you Albus, you will be missed. There are several other temporary and permanent appointments to announce. Mundungus Fletcher will be filling in as Transfiguration Professor until the end of term. Madame Hooch has agreed to take over as Charms Professor. Charlie Weasley will be the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The new Heads of Houses will be: Sirius Black; Gryffindor, Xiomara Hooch; Ravenclaw and Remus Lupin; Slytherin. That is all. Thank for your attention, you may go."

There was a general rush for the exit. Harry looked at his friends, "Let's go to the Library. If everything's back to normal, then that means lessons are back on and I haven't done that essay on Binding Charms that Flitwick set last week, I'd better get it done in case Fletcher wants it." 

"Good idea." said Ginny, "I've got some work to do too." There was a general murmur of agreement from the group. So they trooped up to the Library, stopping off at the Tower on the way to get their bags and they were soon scouring through books looking for information for their assignments.

An hour later, Ginny sighed and put down a particularly large blue-green leather volume, _Venifica Aquatica – A Modern Guide to Magical Water Beasts. _"I give up. Hagrid told us to find out about the mermagic, but I can't find anything in any of the books I've looked in." Harry shrugged, "Don't look at be, I dropped Care of Magical Creatures after my OWLs and as far as I know me people don't generally have magic." Ginny frowned, "He wouldn't have set an impossible assignment. Would he?" There was a snort from the far corner of their alcove, where Roger and the cousins were sitting. 

Ginny grinned. "Nymph! You're a merman aren't you?"

The peroxide-blond Beater laughed quietly, "Half." he admitted, "My mother was a witch."

"How does your magic work?"  

"Ginny, Harry was pretty much right, pure-breeds don't have magic. Hagrid was having a joke with us. Why do you think Roger and I haven't done it? Peter's essay is a general one about wizard/merpeople interaction. But since you ask, I'll tell you how my powers work anyway. It might make an interesting submission anyway." Ginny nodded. "My magic comes from my mother. She was a witch, she died having me unfortunately it often happens with hybrids. She worked for the US Merpeople Liaison Office as a translator and researcher. She used her Animagus, a bottle-nosed dolphin, to get in close with one with one of the larger merclans, the Mako, led by Merchief Audis and eventually she became his mate. With a little medical assistance, I was the result."

"Where do your elemental powers come from?" asked Hermione, who had been listening intently.

"My mother's family again, they are Aerinitia, air elementals. My father's DNA mutated my elemental powers to favour water, I'm a Hydrinitia. Because the Falcos are also powerful congenital Animagi, I switch between forms depending on the environment. Underwater, I look like a pure-breed merman, in the air, like a wizard. Does that help?"

"Thanks. It should make a good essay."

"You're welcome."

----      

The next few weeks were uneventful, Quidditch practice begun every morning and lessons started up again with the new teachers. All too soon, the four weeks were up and Quidditch was back on. First it was Ravenclaw against Slytherin. Without Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin team were no match for the more experienced, older Ravenclaw team and they were trounced 210-0. Then it was the turn of Gryffindor to play their last match before the final, against Hufflepuff. In the Common Room, on the evening before the game, Harry told Sonja that he wanted her to take the Seeker spot the next day. She objected but Harry persuaded her, pointing out that the next year he wouldn't be there and she would have to play all the games. "Don't worry, the Hufflepuff Seeker's pretty good, but I think you can beat him, besides even if you don't, don't sweat it, we'll probably rack up a good enough score to win without the Snitch and even if we don't we have the final and probably the cup in the bag anyway." She grinned and then promptly agreed to be the Seeker for the match. "Get some sleep." He told her and left the Common Room, heading upstairs to join his friends in their sitting room. 

Please read and review. Chapter 19 will be up as soon as possible.


	19. Chapter 19: Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff

Chapter 19: Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff.

Harry woke up next morning to the thunder of heavy rain. He sat up, got out of bed and walked over to the window. He could barely see the burnt out wreck that was Hagrid's hut, though it was only about hundred yards from the castle. He checked his watch, it was 8 o'clock, he had decided that hours of practice on the day of the game would be over-kill and pointless, his stomach grumbled, he was hungry, decided it was about time for breakfast, he dressed and headed for the door. A few minutes later, he joined the team at the Gryffindor Table. Ginny was only picking at her food, Harry could tell she was nervous about the game, but Roger as usual was managing to put away enough to feed six students. 

Once they had all satisfied their appetites, Harry suggested that they should make a move down to the changing rooms. The team all got up and bidding goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who were still eating, they followed Harry towards the door. Once they were all changed into their red and gold Quidditch robes, Harry stood up and moved to the middle of the room. "Now team, I know what you're probably thinking. 'We're far in the lead, no-one can catch us, we can coast…' Well we can't. We're only about two hundred points ahead of Ravenclaw, and they've scored more than that before now. So, we need a win. Now, because I might have to leave to do some practise with the England team soon, and I might not even be here for the final, I'm going to play the new-line up today. So that means Sonja will be Seeker, rather than me." He turned to Tom, "Also when, if, I do get called away, I'd like you to take over as Captain." The merman nodded. "Of course." He looked at his watch, "It's almost time. You'd better head out there. Good luck, the weather's horrible but I know you can do it. Okay?" They all nodded. The ten students gathered around in a circle, "GO GRYFFINDOR." They broke apart and the players, with Tom in the lead walked towards the door, Harry opened the door and let them walk out, then he Summoned his cloak, wrapped it around himself and followed them out, closing the door behind him.

----

"Hi everybody, it's the last game of the season before the final. Despite the bad weather, it should be a good match. These matches tend to throw a surprise at us. I wonder what it will be this time?" Ron paused, glancing over the players coming out of the Gryffindor Changing Room. "Well it looks like the first surprise this year has already been sprung, people. In a surprise move, Gryffindor Captain Potter has benched himself for this game and brought out Reserve Seeker, fourth-year Sonja Lamina instead. I wonder what promoted that move?"

"Ron. Get on with it." Sirius told him.

"Certainly. So without further ado. May present I, the defending Champions, from Gryffindor House… Weasley, Parrington, Masters, Lamina, Falco, Aquanis, and MONK!" The Gryffindors cheered loudly, the Slytherins hissed. "And for Hufflepuff House we have Levant, Cauldwell, Henderson, Whitby, Branstone, Madley and MACMILLIAN!" More cheers filled the stadium, this time mostly from the Ravenclaws, but some Slytherins also cheered. "Captain MacMillian and Beater Aquanis face off on the centre spot, they shake hands. Professor Weasley has released the balls. There goes the Snitch, and they're off. Both teams were a bit slow getting into air there, probably because of the boggy ground. But Weasley has the Quaffle, she shooting towards the goal, Keeper Levant tries to get into position, she shoots, she scores! Better luck next time Levant! Gryffindor lead 10-0! They are still in possession, Weasley passes to Masters, she passes it back, she shoots. Saved by Levant. Hufflepuff now in possession, MacMillian passes to Madley. Ohhh, she's hit by a Bludger from Monk, Parrington now in possession for Gryffindor. She shoots. 20-0 to Gryffindor!"

Down on the ground beside the changing room door, Harry was watching the match avidly. Sonja was circling high above the other players, searching for the Snitch; the Hufflepuff Seeker was hovering a few feet from his goal. "Good move by Branstone, Hufflepuff equalise at 30-30! Gryffindor are now in possession, Weasley has the Quaffle… Gryffindor now 40-30!"

Harry pulled his eyes away from the match and ducking back into the shelter of the tunnel; he took a letter from his pocket that had been delivered to him just before the match. He conjured a slim knife and slit open the envelope. He pulled out the letter inside and opened it up.   

_Dear Harry, _

_I am writing to ask if it would be possible for you to join us at the training ground for team-practise for the month of March and come with us to the US to play the semi-final on the 29th. I hope you can. If you want to bring your godfather and/or one or two of your friends with you, we can accommodate that. Please owl me back ASAP with the answer._

_Yours Sincerely,___

_Charles Smythe_

_England Quidditch Captain_

Harry nodded, he'd been expecting Charles' owl for the last couple of weeks. _I'll have to check with Sirius, McGonagall and Dumbledore_ he thought. _I'll miss quite a lot of classes but I should be able to make them up_. He tucked the note back into his robes and turned back to the game. "After a great piece of teamwork from the Gryffindor Chasers, they now lead 220-40!" Harry peered through the rain; he thought he could just see the glitter of gold near the base of the Gryffindor goal. He looked closer, it was the Snitch, he glanced up at Sonja, she caught his eye, and then Harry thought he could see a smile creasing her mouth, she dived down towards the ground. Just as her fingers were about to close around the tiny ball, a yellow blur swept past her, knocking her into the post. She puffed as all the air went out of her lungs and she slipped onto the ground. The yellow blur climbed up out of his dive and became the Hufflepuff Seeker. "And it's over people. What a surprise! Hufflepuff Seeker Cauldwell just manages to beat Lamina to the Snitch, but Gryffindor still manage a slim win as they come out 220-190! Well done both teams!" Sonja eased herself back onto her feet, and grabbed her broom, which was hovering just above her head, and walked over towards Harry, they walked back down the tunnel to the changing rooms. He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder, "Don't worry about Sonja, everybody misses the Snitch sometime, besides ewe won anyway." She nodded, but stayed silent as the rest of the team joined them. In fact, she didn't say anything until Tom went over to her and gave her a quick hug around the shoulders; she smiled and turned back towards the others. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

As soon as the team had changed back out of their sweaty Quidditch robes and back into their normal school robes, Harry asked them to sit down. "Now, as you all know, I have accepted a spot on the England Team." They all nodded. "With the semi-finals still to play and the final on the 4th of July, I was certainly going to have to take some time off school, I just wasn't sure when." Ginny smiled, "That letter you got before the match was from Charles wasn't it?" Harry nodded, "They want me to join them in a couple of weeks so that I can have most of March to train with the team before the semi-final on the 29th. I want you to continue practising as normal. Nymph, if you could take charge?" 

The half-merman nodded. "Okay then, you can go." Babs, Jane, Sonja, Eric and Paul ran for the door, eager to get back to the castle. Roger and the cousins hung back. Harry made shooing gestures to them; Tom shrugged and dragged his cousin and his best friend out of the room. "Let's go up to the castle, I need to talk to Sirius and McGonagall and Dumbledore too, I know he's not my headmaster anymore, but I'd like to check with him anyway." Ginny nodded and walked beside Harry as he climbed up towards the castle. 

Just as Harry was about to open the main doors, he heard two sets of feet running up behind them, he paused and looked around. They were Ron and Hermione of course. "Have you opened your letter yet?" Ron asked him as they walked through the doors. Harry nodded. "It was from Charles, about Quidditch."

"Well?" asked Ron.

"He needs me to take March off so I can practise with the team, the semi-final is in about six weeks."

Hermione frowned, "Harry, I know Quidditch is important, especially the England Team, but a whole _month_? What about your exams?"

Harry laughed quietly, "Hermione. The exams aren't until June. Besides, according to Hooch, I've practically passed Charms already, DADA'll be a piece of cake, if Sirius comes with me, and I think he probably will, I can do some extra studying with him so that covers Potions and Transfiguration, I'll be fine. Assuming Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sirius are okay with me going, would any of you like to come me? Charles said I could bring some friends."

"I love too Harry." Ginny told him, "Thanks for asking me." Harry pulled her close, hugging her around the waist, "I'll be glad to have you with me, darling." He looked around at his best friends. "Hermione, Ron?" Hermione shook her head and glared at Ron when it looked like he was about to say yes. "Better not, mate. Mione's right. You'll probably be okay, but I need the lesson time."  

"Okay." Harry said, shrugging, "I'll see you at dinner. I need to go and talk to Sirius and McGonagall about getting out of lessons." He and Ginny separated from the other two, Ron and Hermione headed towards Gryffindor Tower, he and Ginny walked up the staircase that would take them to McGonagall's office. Phoenix. Can you hear me? There was a long pause. Yes Lion. What is it? 

I got a letter from Charles Smythe today. He needs me to take some time out from school to work with the team and play in the semi-finals. Is that okay with you?

How long?

Four weeks. I'll be back at Hogwarts by the 1st of April.

That shouldn't be a problem. Almost all the Death Eaters have been rounded up, the others are keeping a low profile. If Padfoot goes with you will certainly be safe. Are any of your friends going with you?

Only Mare. Owl didn't want to come, and she wouldn't let Fox, she said he couldn't afford the time out.

She is probably correct. You have my permission Harry. By the way, how did the match go?

We won. 220-190. Cauldwell got the Snitch though, I didn't play.

Interesting. Good luck.

Thanks Phoenix. Bye.

Good-bye.

Padfoot? 

Yes Lion?

Are you doing anything at the moment?

Nothing that can't wait. Why?

I need to talk to you. Can we meet in Cat's office?

Sure. Give me ten minutes.

See you then. said Harry, Cat?

McGonagall's stern 'voice' came clear over the link. What is it Lion?

I need to talk to you about something. Immediately if possible.

It is. Good-bye.

A few minutes later, the two Gryffindors were outside the Headmaster's office, until recently used by Dumbledore, now by McGonagall. "Leonis Major." The gargoyle moved out of the way and they walked up the steps. Harry knocked on the door. "Enter." He opened the door and they slipped in, McGonagall and Sirius were already waiting for them. "Mr Potter, Miss Weasley. Would you like a seat?" They nodded and sat. "Mr Potter, what do you want?" 

Harry took a deep breath, he looked at McGonagall. "You know that I have accepted a Seeker's spot on the England National Team?" She nodded. "Well, Charles, Charles Smythe the team captain, owled me this morning. He needs me to come down to the training ground for some intensive training with the team before the semi-final match against Canada on the 29th of March. Can I go?"

"How long?"

"Charles thought a month would be enough." McGonagall thought about it for a few moments, Harry almost thought she was going to say no. "Very well. As long as it is okay with you Sirius?" He nodded, "If I can go with Harry." It sounded like partly a statement, partly a question to Harry. 

"Certainly. You may go."

"Can Ginny come with me?"

"Why just Ginny?" asked Sirius, "Don't you want Hermione and Ron with you?"

Harry shook his head, "I like to, but Hermione didn't want to come, and she wouldn't let Ron, she reckons he can't afford the time out."

"I agree with Miss Granger." said McGonagall. "Miss Weasley may go with you, as long as it is okay with Arthur and Molly. Is there anything else?"

"No Professor." 

"Then you can go." The two teens got up and headed for the door. "Mr Potter, could you ask Miss Granger to come and see me?"

"Of course Professor." Harry walked out and closed the door behind him.

----

Two weeks later, Harry was waiting at the main gates of Hogwarts with Ginny and Sirius, they each had a large rucksack of clothes and other necessaries slung on their backs, Hedwig and Ginny's owl, Mercury were locked in their cages. Ron and Hermione, who had been asked to take over Sirius' Potions classes while he was away, were with them. At the stroke of nine, the Ministry car sent by Dumbledore to pick them up rolled up. It was the most beautiful car Harry had ever seen, an antique black Rolls Royce, with gold plating on the bumper, gold handles and a gold trim along the bodywork. The driver got out, "May I take your bags sir?" The three travellers nodded and handed them over; they were quickly stowed in the boot. The driver opened the rear door and indicated that they should step in, Sirius picked up the two owl's cages and stepped in first. Harry and Ginny lingered to say good-bye to Ron and Hermione. "We'll see you in about four weeks." Harry reminded them. "You'll be so busy you won't have time to miss us."

"We will miss you, Harry." Said Ron, "And you too sis." He added, "You just show those Canadians how Quidditch should be played, 'kay?"

"Will do." Harry assured him as Ginny got into the car, he hopped in after her and the driver closed the rear door, walked around to his own door and got in. "Where to sir?" he asked politely. Harry looked at Sirius. "Arthur Weasley's residence please." 

"Very good sir." He started the car and drove off. 

At about four o'clock in the afternoon, as they passed a sign which read 'London 12 miles' Harry realised that they were_ not_ going to the Burrow. He looked enquiringly at Ginny, she shrugged, she'd noticed the same thing but was as puzzled as him. "Sirius?"

His godfather jerked out of his dose, "Yes Harry?" 

"Where are we going?" 

"Arthur and Molly's house." 

"This isn't the way to Ottery St. Catchpole."

"I know."

Ginny spoke up, "Dad and Mum are living in the Burrow aren't they?"

Sirius winced, "Ah… No."

Harry could see Ginny's ears going red, the same as Ron's did when he got angry, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Arthur and Molly didn't want any of you to find out 'till the summer. But I persuaded them to let us stay with them while you're in London for the team. You can't tell your friends or Charlie though. Okay?"

Harry nodded, Ginny's ears were now even redder. Before she could explode in a Weasley temper, Harry put his arms around her and pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest. Within a minute, she had calmed down, but they stayed like that for the rest of the trip. Sirius smiled, but said nothing. 

About an hour later, the car pulled up outside a huge manor house. "We live here?!" squeaked Ginny as she got out, her eyes were wide as she took in the view. Sirius nodded. "Not exactly the Burrow is it?" asked Harry, "Not that there was anything wrong with your old house." He added as his girlfriend glared at him, she smiled. "It was my second favourite place in the world." "No it's not." As they walked up to the door, it was opened by a young house-elf, curiously, he was dressed. Harry raised his eyebrows at Sirius. 

He laughed. "Dumbledore implemented Hermione's House-Elf Liberation Act three days after he was made Minister. Didn't you know?" Harry nodded, "I'd forgotten. Dobby and Winky are the only house-elves I have any contact with, and they were already free."

"Sirs, Miss. Welcome to Chancery House." said the house-elf. "I am Boric, the Chief House-Elf. If you will follow me, the Master and Mistress are waiting for you in the drawing room."

Harry linked hands with Ginny as they walked down a long corridor, "Do you know anything about this place, Ginny?"

She nodded, "You're not the only one who's forgotten things Harry." Sirius chuckled, but stopped when she glared at him, "Chancery House is owned by the Ministry, they give to the new Magistrate, the Head of the Department Magical Law Enforcement, when he comes to office. Dad mentioned it a couple of times, but Jon Richards the old Head, was in office so long, I'd forgotten that Chancery House was the Magistrate's house, not his own." Just as she was finished speaking, Boric opened a door in front of them and they walked into the drawing room. Boric bowed and exited, closing the door behind them. Seconds later, Harry was enveloped in a huge hug by Mrs Weasley. Just as he was beginning to struggle for breath, she released him, Ginny as greeted in the same way and then Mr Weasley shook hands with Harry and gave his daughter a quick hug. "Good to see you again Harry. What do you think of the new house?"

"Very impressive Mr Weasley."

"Call me Arthur, Harry. You're practically part of the family. Besides, if Ron is telling the truth, you're my daughter's boyfriend right?"

"That's right Mr.. Arthur."

"Good. I'm happy for both of you." he told them, "Shall we eat. Rison, the House-Elf that does the cooking is almost as good as the ones at Hogwarts, but not as good as you of course Molly." Harry and Ginny followed Mr and Mrs Weasley and Sirius, through another door, into a large dinning room. As soon as they were seated, food appeared magically on the table and they tucked in. After an hour of eating and two hours of friendly conservation, they pleaded exhaustion and Boric was called in to show them up to their rooms, predictably Ginny's was beside Harry's. Tired out from the journey, Harry had just enough energy to change into his pyjamas and get into bed before he fell asleep.

Harry woke up with a start, he glanced at the clock by the bedside, it was only 11.20pm. Harry tried to figure out why he had woken up, everything was quiet, his scar wasn't hurting and then he realised that there was a feeling of loneliness in the back of his mind. He tried to figure out where it came from. After a minute or two he figured it out. Mare, are you still awake? he asked.

Yes. replied Ginny.

Are you lonely? Can't you sleep?

No.

Would you like me to come in?

If you wouldn't mind.

Harry got out of bed and crossed to the blank wall shared by his and Ginny's rooms. He cast the Ghost Charm and then walked through the wall. As soon as he was through, he dropped the charm again. Ginny was lying curled up in her four-poster bed on the opposite wall. Harry went over to her; she opened up her sheets to allow him to get in. He hesitated and then lay down on the bed beside her. She tucked the sheets back in and then allowed Harry to put his arms around her, laying her head on his chest. "Stay with me Harry." she whispered. "I always feel safe with you." Harry hugged her tighter. "I'll always be there for you Ginny. I promise." After a few minutes, they both fell asleep.   

----                    

When Harry woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember where he was. Then he felt a warm body lying on his, he looked down and could see a familiar head of long red hair spread across his bare chest. Reaching up, he ran his hand softly through it, enjoying the silkiness. Ginny moaned and sat up. She looked at him, totally straight-faced. "Morning Harry." 

"Morning Ginny." said Harry, who was struggling to maintain a straight face himself. "How are you this morning?"

"A little tired still, must have been our night time, activities, after you came in."

Harry paused for a moment, "Do you regret it?"

"No Harry." Ginny replied. "I love you and I want to be with always Harry." Harry could tell she meant it. "What time is it?"

Harry looked over at the clock that sat on Ginny's bedside table. "Ten past eight. I guess we should get dressed and go down for some breakfast." Ginny nodded and shifted to allow Harry get out of her bed. "Nice view." she commented as he put on his pyjama top. "Thanks." Harry replied. "I've got a pretty nice view too." Ginny blushed. "Give ten minutes to get dressed." 

Harry nodded. "_Larva_." Ghost Charm back in place, he walked back through the wall to his own room. Ginny smiled to herself, remembering the 'night time activities' they had got up to. _It might be a good idea if Dad didn't find out about _that_ for a while, maybe Mum too _she thought as she got out of the shower. Still grinning, she walked over to her chest of drawers and started to dress. 

About fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ginny walked down the main stair of Chancery House and then into the dining room, where they had eaten the night before. Sirius and Mrs Weasley were still eating breakfast, he looked up and regarded his godson as he started on a large bowl of porridge, Harry wasn't wearing his school robes, instead he was dressed as he normally did during the holidays, in jeans and a jumper, Ginny was also wearing a jumper and jeans, her jeans were denim blue with a pale blue jumper which were a interesting contrast to Harry's black jeans and dark red jumper. Harry's jumper was a good fit, largely because it was one of the many Mrs Weasley had made for him over his time at Hogwarts, but his trousers were several sizes too large due to the fact that he still had to wear Dudley's old clothes. "Harry, Smythe isn't expecting you until tomorrow is he?" Harry nodded. "I think we need to get you some new Muggle clothes, and we need to get you some more robes too."

Harry paused. Ginny looked him up and down. She hadn't really noticed it before, but his baggy Muggle clothes didn't really bring out the best in him. "I agree." Harry shrugged. "I guess I'm out numbered then. We go shopping." Mrs Weasley went over to the wall and pulled a bell cord that was hanging there. Seconds later, Boric the House-Elf came in through the door from the Hall. "Yes Mistress?" "Could you tell Worthington to bring the car round to the front in about 30 minutes?" "Certainly Mistress." replied Boric, he bowed and backed out the door, closing it behind him.

They quickly finished their breakfasts, Harry dashed upstairs to get coats for himself and Ginny and to retrieve his vault key and moneybag from his trunk. When he came downstairs again, he gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek and then helped her put on her coat. Mrs Weasley excused herself from the outing, saying that she had things to do. Harry wasn't sure what they could be, especially as the House-Elves seemed to do all the housework but he didn't comment. Boric opened the door and the three of them walked outside. As instructed Worthington, the middle-aged man who had driven them to Chancery House the day before was waiting, holding the back door open. As he got in, Harry scrutinised the chauffer, one of his new powers was the ability to see other people's magical auras, Worthington's was very pale, almost invisible, Harry had only seen that once before. Worthington's a Squib. he told Ginny as they sat down inside the big Rolls. She nodded, Most Ministry drivers are, or were certainly. It's one of the few jobs where it's not a problem. 

"Where to sir?" 

"The Leaky Cauldron first, Worthington." replied Sirius.

"Very good sir."  

They sat in silence until they pulled up outside the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. "Could you wait here for us Worthington? We won't be very long." asked Sirius. 

The chauffeur nodded and took out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from the glove compartment and began to read it. Harry opened the door of the pub and they walked in. Tom the bartender was at the bar as usual. "Hello Mr Potter, Miss Weasley." He paused. "Mr Black. What brings you here during term-time?"

"Quidditch business Tom." Harry told him, "We're just passing through." 

"That's okay Mr Potter." Tom told him, "You might see one' a your team-mates though. Mr Caine, one of the Beaters came through 'bout half and hour ago."

"We'll keep a look out for him." Harry told him.

 "See you later Tom." said Sirius, steering Harry and Ginny towards the back of the bar. Seconds later, they were walking into Diagon Alley. "Lets get your team robes first." suggested Sirius, walking towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. A bell jangled as they entered the shop. Mr Quernith, the wiry and rather ancient owner, whom Harry recognised from his picture in _Famous Quidditch Players of the 20th Century_, as a former Seeker himself (Wimbourne Wasps 1926-1938, England 1934-1937), hurried over to them as soon as he saw Harry. "Mr Potter, it's so good to finally meet you." He told Harry as shook Harry's hand up and down as if it were a pump handle, "I can't tell you how much this means to me. What can we do for you." Harry thought for a minute. "I need a full set of England robes and some refills for a _Broomstick Servicing Kit_." 

"Always glad to help Mr Potter." Mr Quernith was steering Harry towards the corner of the shop where the Quidditch robes were hanging. Sirius ignored this and began to flck through a book called _A Detailed History of the Evolution of the Racing Broom_ by Vera Fast. Ginny followed Harry and sat down to watch on a tall three-legged stool. A hour later, they left Quality Quidditch Supplies with two sets of white and black Quidditch robes, a set of black dress robes with the England logo on and the servicing kit refills. Ginny suggested that they go into Ollivander's next. Harry and Sirius agreed. The old man was rather puzzled when his wands kept shooting out of Harry's hand, in the end Harry bought an oak and Diricawl feather wand, it was the only one that didn't shoot out of his hand when he tried to use it. Though it didn't actually _do_ anything either. They had decided that it was better if people didn't know that Harry didn't need a wand to do magic. As Harry told Ginny and his friends one evening, "I'm famous enough without being known as 'The Wizard-Without-a-Wand' too."

They browsed through some of the other shops, Harry went to Eeylops' Owl Emporium and bought two packets of Owl Treats for Hedwig and Mercury, and Ginny went into the stationers for another bottle of ink and some parchment. It was almost lunchtime when they came back through the wall into the pub. Tom was waiting for them. "Mr Caine is having a drink at the bar, I told him you were here. He'd like to meet you. Would that be okay sir? He suggested you might like to have lunch with him." Harry looked at Sirius, he shrugged. "Up to you Harry." "Okay." Harry turned to Tom, "Okay. Could we have a private parlour?" "Certainly Mr Potter." He replied, and gestured for them to follow him into the bar. 

Perched on one of the stools at the bar was one of the largest men Harry had ever seen, he was eight feet tall if he was an inch and probably weighed as much Harry, Ron, Sirius and Roger put together. Harry could see his arms of his robes bulging from the huge muscles under them and his legs were like tree stumps. However as he turned towards them, his face lit up behind his close-cropped brown hair and small moustache. His eyes did the customary flick towards the scar on Harry's forehead; "YOU MUST BE HARRY POTTER!" he boomed, he held out a large hand and Harry shook it. "PLEASED TO MEET YOU! I'M MARK CAINE, I'M A ONE OF THE ENGLAND BEATERS!" The people who were in the pub all turned to face the noise, Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Tom?" He showed them into a side room and the four were soon sitting down over drinks, four pints of beer for Caine and Butterbeers for the others. They chatted for about an hour about Quidditch and the team's chances of winning beating Canada in the semi-finals and either Bulgaria or Uganda in the finals. By twelve o'clock they were getting quite hungry and they accepted Caine's invitation to have lunch with them. A good 'pub lunch' later, they said goodbye too Caine, he was going home via the recently restored Floo Network. "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW YES!" Harry nodded, "See you tomorrow Mark." "XARROTYC HOUSE!" shouted the huge Beater. He shot up the Floo and was gone. They said goodbye to Tom the bartender and Harry submitted to about an hours worth of hand shaking and farewells from the lunchtime crowd before they escaped to their car. Sirius directed Worthington towards the London fashion district next, and so when they returned to Chancery House after also taking in one or two of the Muggle sights of London, they were burdened down not just with Harry's new Quidditch robes and other Diagon Alley purchases but also several bags of Muggle clothing, three huge bulging bags for Harry, one for Ginny and a small one containing a couple of items for Sirius.

After another delicious meal, Harry and Ginny lingered for a while and played a game of Exploding snap with Sirius, then at nine o'clock, pleading an early start the next day they headed upstairs, by a mutual unspoken consent, they both went into Ginny's room and as with the night before Ginny was soon asleep, her head lying on Harry's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her. 


	20. Chapter 20: Potter for England!

Chapter 20: Potter for England!

It was still dark when Harry woke up the next morning, he tried to slide out from under Ginny without waking her, he managed to do it, but she groaned and sat up, pulling the sheets up around her bare shoulders, as he was pulling his pyjamas back on. "Is it time to get up?" she asked. "If you want to come with me and Sirius to the training ground. Yes." he told her. "Okay." she said, "Give me ten minutes to have a shower and get some clothes on."

Harry thought for a minute, "Do you have those green robes Hermione got you for your birthday with you?" Ginny nodded. "Would you like me to wear them?" Harry nodded. "Okay." Harry Ghosted back through the wall into his own room, after a moments thought, he dressed in his new England robes and grabbed a lightweight cloak from his wardrobe and put a spare set of robes in a small bag.

After a light breakfast, Harry, Sirius, and Ginny piled into the Rolls and Worthington drove off. Just as the sun was peeking up over the horizon, the big car pulled up in front the gates of a large country estate, the gate-keeper, a white-and-black robed wizard, walked up to the car, Worthington wound down his window, "Harry Potter and his party for the practise session." "Permit?" asked the beak-nosed wizard. Worthington handed him a sheet of parchment. The guard peered in the window; he nodded when he saw Harry. "Go through, first door on the right." The gates opened and they were able to drive through. As instructed, the chauffeur stopped the car at the first door on the right and got out, opening the back door for Harry and the others to get out. "I will return at one sir." he said to Sirius, he nodded. The door opened and Smythe came out to greet them, "Glad you could make it Harry. Would you all like to come in?"

They walked in through the door and into the team changing room, five other people were waiting. Harry recognised Caine and another smaller but still stocky twenty-one year old man. "Well everyone, the team is now complete. Can I hear three cheers for our new Seeker, Harry Potter?" The room exploded with cheering, after a few minutes it died down. "Mark said you met him in the Leaky Cauldron yesterday?" Harry nodded, "You know our Keeper of course." Harry nodded; it was Oliver Wood, Harry's predecessor as Gryffindor Team Captain. Smythe started to introduce the other players, he pointed to a six-foot six muscular man in his mid twenties, his smiling country-boy face topped with a black flat-top, Harry now recognised him as one of the other Drumstrang party from the Tournament, turned out to be Peter Nichols, the other Beater. A scholarly blond-haired haired 23-year old was introduced as Carter Wilson, he'd been the Ravenclaw Chaser in Harry's first year. The other Chaser, James Lee was an athletic, well-muscled dark-haired man the same age as Wilson, he had the smooth assured movements of a experienced martial artist. Harry introduced Sirius as his godfather and Ginny as his girlfriend. After socialising for a few minutes, Smythe suggested they head out onto the pitch so Harry could show the others some of his moves. Ginny and Sirius went to sit in the one viewing stand.

About three hours later, tired out from practice, they staggered back into the changing rooms. Harry showered and put on his clean robes, then he followed the team into a small room of the changing room where a long table was covered with a huge buffet. Ginny and Sirius joined them a few minutes later just as Harry was tucking into a large chicken leg. They got some food and walked around the room chatting to the other players. At five-to-one, they said goodbye to the team and went outside. At exactly one o'clock, their car pulled up outside and they got in. "The mansion sir?" Sirius nodded. 

----                                 

They arrived back at the mansion at about half-past three. Once Harry had put his things away, Sirius suggested that they should do some class work. Harry and Ginny agreed, so taking their books out of their bags, they headed to the room on the second floor that had been set-aside as a classroom. Ginny checked the topics list she'd got from her teachers and started working on the Mandrake Restorative Draught for Potions. Harry checked his own topics list, the Charms syllabus; Ron and Hermione would be covering the Disillusionment Charm, the Confundus Curse and the Memory Charm. He learned the Confundus Curse over the summer, he'd used it a couple of times in the Duelling Classes, and he knew the spell for the Memory Charm, although he'd never used it. He looked through his copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7_, for the Disillusionment Charm, but the charm wasn't there. He walked to the back of the 'classroom' where there was a small bookcase of OWL and NEWT texts. He found the right spell in _Out of Sight, Out of Mind_ by V I Deri. 

By the time Ginny had finished making up the Draft two hours later, Harry thought he had probably almost got the hang of the charm. After Ginny had washed up and they had taken their things back up to their rooms they joined the Weasleys and Sirius in the dining room for dinner. The cooking was excellent as usual and Harry enjoyed it. After the meal, Ginny and Sirius played a game of Exploding Snap, Harry took some parchment and his eagle feather quill from his desk and wrote two letters, one to Ron and Hermione, which was just a friendly one about what they had done in the last few days, though he left out the fact that he and Ginny were sleeping together, he thought he should tell them that face-to-face. The other letter was to Tom, asking him how the team were doing and going into more detail about the England practice that day. He went up to the small Owlery on the third floor and tied the letters to Hedwig's foot and opened the window so she could fly out, Hedwig took off and was soon lost from sight. 

Harry paused for a few minutes, enjoying the sunset and then headed back down to the drawing room. When Ginny and Sirius had finished their game, Harry suggested they do some more studying, Ginny nodded and took out her copy of the _Monster Book of Monsters_ and started to read it. Harry decided to do some potions research and selected _Advanced Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, opening it at the chapter entitled _The Draft of Living Death_. At nine o'clock, Harry went over to Ginny and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up and he nodded towards the door. Ginny smiled and closed her book; she was reading _Magical Beasts And Where To Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. They said good night to Sirius and the other Weasleys and climbed up the wide main stair. Harry ducked into his room to drop off his books and then joined Ginny in her bed. They were soon asleep.

Hedwig returned the next morning, followed by a small merlin, "Whose was that?" asked Sirius, curiously as the merlin delivered a letter and then flew off again. Harry looked up from one of his letters, "That was Heimdall, he belongs to Bird, the Falco's always use raptors instead of owls. I think it's because most of them are or have the potential to be raptor Animagi." he explained, "Nymph says everything's going fine. But they miss Ginny and I and hope we come back soon." 

"What do Ron and Hermione have to say?" asked Ginny. As Harry picked up the other letter and opened it. "Ron wrote it. Everything's fine, Hermione is taking her job very seriously. Apparently, she took five points of Gryffindor yesterday because Ron put too many drops of asphodel into his Draft of Living Death, apparently he nearly gassed the whole class." 

Ginny grinned, "Ops."  

"He also complaining that they don't get enough time alone."

"There's trouble in paradise, then?" asked Sirius, looking up from his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. 

Harry nodded. "We'd better get going. Are you coming with me today?" he asked them. Sirius and Ginny both nodded. About half-an-hour later, they were robed and driving towards the Quidditch field in the huge Rolls. 

After several hours of Quidditch practice and another buffet lunch with the team, they returned to Chancery House and spent several hours on homework, then had dinner and then relaxed or read books for a couple of hours before heading up to bed.

The next three weeks followed a similar pattern of days until the 27th, when Smythe announced they would be leaving for California the next morning. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked. "Portkey. Ginny and Sirius can come if they want." "I'll ask them. I think they will though."

He was right, so the next morning, Sirius, Ginny and the team assembled as usual at nine o'clock at the Quidditch pitch. However, instead of their usual white and black robes, the players were wearing their black dress robes, Ginny was wearing her Hogwarts robes, Sirius was wearing black velvet robes edged with gold. Everyone was carrying a bag of clothes, the team had their broomsticks and Ginny was carrying a cage with Hedwig in it. Smythe held up an old battered leather boot and they each laid a finger on it. He checked his watch, "Three, Two, One…" Harry could feel a tugging sensation at his belly button and the next thing he knew he was standing in a high-ceiling hall. A small, energetic man in blue and red pin-stripe robes darted out of an office of the hall. "Hello. I'm glad you made it. Inter-continental travel is always a bit risky even with Portkeys. I'm glad you made it. My name is James Kennedy; I'm the Head of Magical Games and Sports for the US. I'll be looking after you during your stay here." 

Harry thought he saw a slight grin on Smythe's face. "Have the Canadians arrived yet?"

"No. Mr…?"

"Smythe. Charles Smythe. England Chaser and Team Captain."

"Of course. Yes. I think I see a couple of new faces?"

Smythe nodded. "Oliver Wood, our new Keeper and Harry Potter, our new Seeker." 

Kennedy nodded each time and then turned to Sirius. "And you are…?"

"Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. This is Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend."

He nodded again. "Now about the accommodations…"

"Yes?" said Smythe. 

"I was only able to book six rooms for you at the hotel. How would you like to work this?"

Sirius looked at Harry. Lion. You know that you didn't shower yesterday morning?

Yes Padfoot?

Mare's smell was all over you and you were sweaty too.

And?

I know you've been sleeping with her, I talked about with Arthur and Molly. They're okay with it.

Thanks. Harry tapped Smythe on the shoulder and then indicated himself and Ginny. Smythe grinned and nodded. "How about this. I'll take one, James and Carter can double up, so do Mark and Peter, Sirius and Oliver get a room each and Harry and Ginny share?"  

"Fine. Could you follow me?" The team followed him up a wide stair, Ginny linked arms with Harry. Lion, why did you tell Charles we'd share a room? I thought we agreed to keep quiet about sleeping together for a while?

I know we did Mare. I told Charles we would for three reasons. One, I'm tired of hiding it from everyone. Two, if I hadn't, I'd be sharing with Padfoot or Oliver, and there's no way that I could sneak into your room if I was. Oliver especially is a very light sleeper. 

And three…?

Padfoot already knows. He smelt us on each other yesterday when we didn't have time to shower before breakfast.

Oh.

Don't worry. He's fine with it, so are your parents. I'm not sure how Ron or the twins'll react though. I think I'll have to watch my step when I get back to Hogwarts.

Don't worry. They all know we're together and Fred especially has nothing to protest about.

Why's that?

I caught him and Angelina at it in one of the broom closets at school in my 4th year. Harry snorted. I'll remind him of that if he gets judgemental. Thanks. 

Always glad to help. she replied and kissed him on the cheek. 

After they got settled in, Harry and Ginny headed back down to the ground floor. Although the _Hechicero Playa_ was a Wizard hotel, it had all the facilities that you would expect from a top-class Muggle hotel in Southern California, including Harry was pleased to discover, a large swimming pool. Harry took off his robes and stripped down to a pair of red swimming shorts, he dived into the pool. Before the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had known nothing about swimming, but over the last two years he'd got in enough practise, much of it in the Hogwarts lake or a deep pond near the Burrow, that he was fairly good at it. _It probably helps that lions are natural swimmers_ he thought, after half-a-dozen lengths Harry pulled himself up the side of the pool and joined Ginny where she was sun-bathing, Harry grinned as he lay back on one of the deck chairs. She was wearing a _very_ brief string bikini that left little to the imagination. _Though of course as I _have_ seen her naked I don't need to imagine much._ "I don't think your brothers would approve of that outfit Ginny." He told her. "So? Are they here?" she retorted. Harry grinned. "Nope." 

"Do _you_ approve?" 

"You bet!"

"Then I'm happy."     

They lazed around the pool until lunchtime, they got something to eat from the bar and then joined Sirius and the team in one of the lounges. They discussed game strategies all afternoon. After dinner, they played games together, Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap and Gobstones until Smythe sent them all of to bed about ten o'clock. "It's your big day tomorrow." Ginny told Harry as she snuggled up to him in bed a few minutes later. 

Harry nodded, "Another big day. I seem to collect them. My first Quidditch match, my first duel, my first public magic exhibition, my first match as Captain. Tomorrow's just one more." 

"I know. Good luck anyway." 

"You're my luck Ginny. I've not lost a match with you by my side."

"That's sweet Harry." She kissed him tenderly on the lips, "Now get some sleep."

----  

"Hello everyone, this is Colette Sullivan reporting for the Wizarding Wireless Network at the Sierra Stadium, California. On this, the first semi-final match of the 1999 Quidditch World Cup. Today, the third-place England team, take on Canada. Since their last victory over Transylvania, Captain Smythe has had to make some changes to the roster. So I present to you… Cain, Nichols, Wood, Potter, Lee, Wilson and… SMYTHE!"

"For Canada. Neuf, du Pres, Laverne, Clement, Carlton, Thatcher, and… FRASER!"

Canadian Captain and Seeker Ben Fraser and Smythe shook hands and the referee, released the balls.

"And they're off. Smythe gets the Quaffle, passes to Lee. Clement tries to intercept. Lee doges, passes back to Smythe he shoots, he scores. England take an early lead at 10 to zero!"    

Harry was flying high above the action, looking the stadium for any sign of the Snitch. As he looked towards where Ginny and Sirius were sitting in the stands he realised what felt funny about this match. He was used to there being a big crowd when he played. At this match only a few dozen locals, most of which were wearing the robes of the California Condors the local team, were there, plus maybe a another dozen guests who had come with the Canadians and Ginny, Sirius and Colette Sullivan and James Kennedy, less than 50 people. He was used to playing for hundreds.

"Saved by Laverne, he passes to Clement. Canada in possession. He speeds for the goal. An excellent use of the Dopple Beater Defence by the England Beaters takes Carlton out of play. England now in possession. Wilson has the Quaffle passes to Smythe, Thatcher cuts in front of Smythe, Smythe passes to Lee. He shoots. He scores!. England now 50-10 up and still in possession."

The England team were clearly the better team as they comprehensively thrashed the less-skilled Canadians. Every time the two remaining Chasers managed to get the Quaffle they were cut off by one of the England Chasers or a Bludger. "Thatcher, ducks a Bludger, deflected by Neuf, she shoots, saved by Wood. England in possession. Lee is in the scoring area. Laverne gets a Bludger from Nichols. He goes down. England now 90-10!"

Harry saw a glittering flash of gold near the England players' entrance. It was the Snitch. He dived towards the ground. Fraser was just a few feet behind, at the last second, Harry pulled his broomstick horizontal and skimmed barely inches from the grasses toward the Snitch. Fraser's Nimbus didn't react fast enough and he hit the ground hard. "An interesting variation of the Wronski Feint by young Harry Potter takes Fraser out. Another goal by Smythe leaves England ninety points ahead at 100 to 10!" 

Harry sped towards the Snitch as fast as he could, despite Sullivan's claim, he knew Fraser would be up again in a minute or so and he'd probably seen the Snitch by now which had been rising slowly upwards and was now hovering about ten feet from the ground and about two arm's lengths from where Ginny and Sirius were sitting. He eased his broomstick up so that they were flying directly at the tiny ball. "Lee makes it 110-10!" Just as he was about to reach out and grab the Snitch it darted away from the stand and back towards the pitch. Harry cursed and wrenched his broomstick around pirouetting in mid-air and shot after it. Seconds later, he almost caught up with it again but it veered away as Fraser closed in from the opposite direction, "The two Seekers narrowly avoid a collision and are now after the Snitch, Potter is in lead, with Fraser close behind." Harry took his right hand off his broom and stretched out his hand. His fingers just brushed the tiny ball. "Potter gets the Snitch! England win 260-10. And are now almost certain of a place in the finals after dominating this match. Looks like England are the new favourites. Listen in, in four days for the second semi-final when Bulgaria take on Peru." 

Harry sighed. It was over, they'd won. He followed the team into the changing rooms where they were joined by Ginny and Sirius. "Good game Harry." 

Harry grinned at his godfather, as Ginny embraced him in a firm hug. "That was great Harry. When you did that Wronski Feint, my heart nearly stopped. But I knew you could pull it off."

Two hours later, after a shower and a change of clothes they all packed their bags and gathered around Smythe in the lobby, he pulled out a Portkey and they were transported back to their own stadium. Harry and his friends said goodbye to the other members of the team and headed outside. Worthington was waiting for them. "To the mansion sir?"

"No." said Harry, before Sirius could speak, "Let's go home. To Hogwarts."

Please read and review. Chapter 21 will be up as soon as possible.


	21. Chapter 21: Back to School

Chapter 21: Back to School

It took about six hours to get back to Hogwarts, so it was getting dark as they drove past the road into Hogsmeade. "It'll be good to get back won't it Gin?" Harry asked his girlfriend, she nodded. "I miss our friends. Things have been pretty quiet though." 

At that moment, they heard a huge thump against the side of the car. It rocked and then they were hit again, even harder than before and the car left the road and spun into the air, clashing into a pile of rocks about thirty feet away. For a while, there was no movement inside the car, Harry was squashed up against one of the cracked door panels, Ginny plastered facedown against him. Sirius was lying upside down against the other door. "Famous last words." Groaned Harry as he returned to consciousness. He looked down at Ginny, he shook one of her shoulders gently. "Ginny are you okay?". Ginny stirred, moaned and then sat up, leaning against Harry. "Are you okay?" he repeated. 

Ginny thought before answering, "I'm a little bruised but I'll be fine." Sirius began to stir. "What hit us?"

Harry shrugged, "Let's get out of here and find out. How's Worthington?" 

Sirius peeked at the driver. "Not good. He's still unconscious and he's bleeding heavily. We've got to get him medical attention and quickly." Harry nodded, he tried the door, it wouldn't open. "It's jammed._ Alohomora_!" Nothing happened. He pressed his hands against the wood. "_Pellere_! _Pellere!_" With a agonising shriek, the door flew off it's hinges and they were able to get out.

Ginny looked around, "I don't see anything that we could have hit. I wonder what could have made us come off the road?" 

Harry looked pointed behind her. "He did!" The other two Animagi turn to see what he was pointing at. A huge shadowy figure climbing down the hill from the road. It was a mountain troll. "I'll handle him!" Harry told them, in a flash he transformed to his lion form and ran towards the figure. Before they could think of following, six figures melted out of the shadows and surrounded Ginny and Sirius. 

"Vampires." Sirius growled and he transformed too. Ginny gripped her wand. "_Arcessare sword_!" Her silver blade appeared in her hand. She lunged at the closest vampire, he deflected the blow with his staff and then counter-attacked. Ginny spun on her left heel and planted a hard side-kick in his stomach and then slashed at him with her blade, the vampire dodged but the tip of the blade scored his shoulder cutting through one of the big muscles. He swore and dropped his staff, he tried to move away but he turned to dust as Ginny's sword penetrated his chest. Sirius was menacing one of the other vampires, slashing at him with his huge paws. Harry was busy dodging attacks from the troll, he wasn't having much trouble, trolls are big and strong but also extremely stupid. Unfortunately, they are also rather resistant to Stunners and physical injury, so Harry was forced to keep dodging as he tried to come up with a new plan. Mare, Padfoot! Stunners don't work, neither does the Impediment Jinx. Any ideas? 

"Paralyse it!" yelled Ginny as she jump-kicked a tall black, skinhead vampire in the head sending him flying into a small bush. There was an explosion of dust as one of the branches pierced the vampire's heart. Good idea! Harry agreed. _Petrificus Totallus_!" The troll froze, groaned and then fell stiff as a board to the ground. 

Harry transformed back to human immediately. He pointed his wand at the last of the vampires. "_Iaculari_!" The vampire screamed and disappeared in a ball of flame. They regrouped beside the limo. "Are you both okay?" They nodded. Harry sensed someone behind him, he turned and saw three black-robed Death-Eaters pointing wands at them. Before the Animagi could react the Death Eaters did, "_Stupefy_! _Expelliarmus_!" Sirius hit the ground, unconscious and Harry and Ginny's wands flew out of their hands. "We've got you now Potter. No wand, nothing can save you know." sneered the lead Death Eater. 

Harry raised his hands as if in surrender. "I've got news for you." 

"I don't care. _Ava_.." 

Harry was quicker. "_STUPEFY_!" he roared and Stunners shot out from both his hands and knocked out the dark wizards. "I don't need a wand." He turned to Ginny, "Can you revive Sirius? I'll call for help." Ginny nodded and turned to the fallen wizard. Owl. It's Lion, are you there?

I hear you Lion. What's up?

Padfoot, Mare and I were passing by Hogsmeade on our way up to the castle, when we were ambushed.

What! Are you okay?!

Mare and I are fine, Padfoot's Stunned. But we do need someone with medi-wizard training though, Warrington our chauffeur got hurt bad when the car tipped over. Can you ask Cat to contact the Ministry and get them to send a Hit Squad to pick up the three Death Eaters who attacked us?

Will do. Anything else?

Yeah. Ask her to get someone to come and pick up a mountain troll too. I'm on it.

Don't come down here yourself, I'll see you when I get up to the castle.

Okay.

Sirius groaned as Ginny helped him sit up. "What happened?" "Three Death Eaters followed the vampires. They Stunned you, I managed to Stun them with wandless magic." Harry told him. 

Sirius nodded and was about to say something else when there was a flash of light and Dobby appeared with Neville, Neville was carrying a black medi-wizard's bag. He regarded the three Animagi. "You three look okay. Who's the casualty?" Harry motioned him towards the car. 

Neville winced. "This is not good." He tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Harry reached out for it, motioned Neville to stand to one side. "_Accio driver's door_!" The door flew off it's hinge's and Harry caught it. 

After a few minutes work, they were able to ease Worthington out of the front of the car. The damage to the car itself was minor, some dents and scratches, bucked doors, a couple of broken windows. Sirius said he would join them later, he transformed and headed into Hogsmeade. "Dobby, can you Apparate Worthington and I to the Infirmary?" "Certainly Mr Longbottom sir. If that is okay with Harry Potter?" Harry nodded and the three Disapparated. "Let's follow them." suggested Ginny taking Harry's hand. He nodded and they Disapparated too.

They reappeared in the Infirmary, Madame Pomfrey and Neville were already working on Warrington. Hannah came over to check them over. She was just finishing when Hermione and Ron burst into the room. "Are you okay?" asked Hermione, a worried look on her face. 

"You're both fine." Hannah announced, "Some food and a good night's sleep should sort you out. But you can get that just as easily out of here. I think you can go?" She turned towards the matron, "Madame Pomfrey, can Harry and Ginny go now. I've checked them over and they seem fine?" The older woman looked them up and down, "You look okay to me. Get out of here, I've got real patient's to attend to." 

Harry nodded and slid off the bed. "Dobby!" The house-elf scurried across from the corner he had been standing in. "Yes Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby do for you sir?" "Could you sort out our luggage please? Some of it is still at Mr Weasley's house, could you get that too?" The bat-eared elf nodded vigorously, "Of course Harry Potter sir. Dobby is glad to be of assistance." And he disappeared in a flash of light, "Hannah, could you let me know if Warrington's condition changes? And tell Mr Weasley too" She nodded. "Of course Harry."  With that, the four friends left the Infirmary. "Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked them. "Let's go to the Tower. I'm hungry, but I'm sure Winky can get us something from the kitchens." Hermione nodded and led the way to the main stairway.   Moment's later, they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, "Australis Crux." Hermione told the picture and it creaked open allowed them to climb into the Tower.

As it was quite late in the evening, only a few die-hard students, mainly fifth years, where in the Common Room, and they were all too busy studying to notice Harry and his friends slipping through the room and heading up the staircase to Harry and Hermione's rooms. When they came into the sitting room, their other friends were waiting for them, Harry collapsed onto one of the sofas and Ginny curled up in his arms. Hermione ducked into her room to find Winky. Tom was the first to speak, "So Harry how did it go? What was it like?" 

Harry sighed. "It was fun. Tiring but fun. We won of course, did you know that?" His friends shook their heads. "We did. 260-10." 

"Great! England's in the Finals. Yes!" Tom mused for minute, "Who are we playing in the Final?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. We had the first match." Ginny turned to look at her friend, "Bulgaria or Peru. Sullivan announced it at the end of the match."

Ron grinned, "I hope it's Bulgaria. I can't wait to see Vicky's face when you beat him to the Cup _again_." Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, "Oww! What was that for!" "For being such an idiot Ron." Hermione told him, "I'm with you now. You don't have to be jealous of Viktor any more." 

"Besides." added Harry, "Don't be so sure I'll beat him Ron. Okay I'm good, but so is he. And he's played in a World Cup Final before. I haven't."

"We believe you Harry." Ginny told him. "You do it. You're the best." 

"Thanks Ginny." Said Harry and leaned down to briefly brush her lips with his. 

At that moment, the stairway door creaked open and Sirius walked in. Harry got up pushing Ginny into a sitting position. "Well?"

"We got them all. Minerva contacted Arthur and Cygnus and a Hit Squad and three Hunters have arrived from London and taken the Death Eaters and the Troll away."

"Hunters?" asked Harry.

"They're like the Hit Squad. They report to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." 

"Who were the Death Eaters who attacked us?" asked Ginny.

"Avery and Nott, two of the His Inner Circle, and Flint…"

"Marcus Flint!" exclaimed Harry.

Sirius nodded. "He was one of Rockwood's Unspeakables. "Why?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised that's all. Flint only left Hogwarts four years ago. I was expecting that he'd be recruiting so early, though I'm not surprised he was."

"They don't do it often. But the Flint's are quite close to several of his Inner Circle, including Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, so they moved early. That and he was an Unspeakable anyway." 

Harry nodded, he was about to say something else, but he was distracted by Winky and two other House Elves appearing with trays of food. They put them down on a low table in the middle of the room, they bowed and left, the two Hogwarts disappeared in a flash, Winky went back into Hermione's room. Harry, Ginny and Sirius tucked in, none of them had eaten since that morning and Harry especially had had a busy day. Ron and Roger, always willing to eat, plucked a few delicacies of the trays and joined them.

After they had finished eating, Harry yawned and stood up. "I'm going to hit the sack. I've had a long day. Does Professor McGonagall want to talk to me?"

"It can wait 'til morning Harry. Get some sleep."

Ginny followed him to his door, Harry opened his arms and held her in a tender embrace for several minutes before he broke away, kissed her good-night and opened his door, "Night Everyone." He called over his shoulder. His friends all wished him good-night. Mare. Will you be okay tonight? he asked. Ginny thought for moment, I think so Lion. I'm back in a familiar place with my friends. If you can't sleep, come up. But I think we should sleep apart if possible now we're back at Hogwarts. I think there's a rule about it somewhere. I could ask Owl? she suggested mischievously. 

Absolutely NOT! said Harry, horrified. Rules aside. I'd like to keep our relationship secret for a bit longer.

 Okay. Night Harry. 

Night Ginny. Harry closed his door behind him and walked over to his drawers, Dobby had already put his things back. He managed to undress and put on a pair of pyjamas before he fell into bed. He was asleep almost instantly.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate it. I would also like to reply specifically to some of the comments made:

Lucky_Gurl: Thanks! That was certainly good for my ego! In fact, I have plotted out another story, provisionally titled _Ginny Weasley and the Boy-Who-Lived_, which will be a sequel to _Blood_, and I may also do a 'new generation' fic, with the Potters, Weasleys and the other kids of JK Rowling's characters (and possibly some of my own too). 

Aishnkatie: Sorry you don't like R/H, I wrote it that way because it's the way I think will happen in JKR's books and because I thought it would keep the group together better, besides Ron clearly does fancy Hermione. Look how angry he was when Krum 'stole' her for the Yule Ball. As for the Mummy characters (or least a descendent of them), I used her because I wanted someone who knew about magic but could still teach them the 'Muggle' ways of fighting that they needed against the vampires. Sorry if you don't approve. I hope you'll stick with me though. 

Buttercup: Sorry if I'm not writing fast enough for you. But as I have said, I'm pretty busy at the moment with exams. Hopefully I should be able to find enough time over the summer to finish _Blood_ though, and maybe make a start on Ginny. Stick with me, please. 

X: Sorry about that, but I thought against the odds that they were fighting against, there was no way everyone was going to survive. What did you think of it otherwise?

Mistress Cresacre: Sorry about the confusion. I meant to put something in about that earlier. Thanks for pointing it out. I hope Ginny and Tom conversation at the end of Getting back to normal explained it for you. If not let me know and I'll try to explain it further, feel free to review agin or e-mail if you have any more questions. 

Kasey: Glad you like it. Sorry about not including Snape. I can't stand him, and I can't write good nasty dialogue. What did you think about how I killed him? Review or e-mail. 

Wizards: Sorry about killing a couple of the good guys, as the saying goes, "In war, people die." And sometimes they're not the one's we want to.

Dumbledore: As you can see, I have continued. What do you think of it now? I'm glad you could get a visual of the scenes. That was exactly what I was aiming for. 

Sara Hillen of Gryffindor: Thanks for you comments. What do you think of the rest?

Okay everyone. Bye for now. I'll post again as soon as I can. It's the Hogwarts Quidditch Final next. Until then, have fun. Keep safe, see you soon and as always, please review (either on FFN or by e-mail to behomuk@yahoo.co.uk).  

    __


	22. Chapter 22: The Quidditch Final

Chapter 22: The Quidditch Final

The next morning when Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall together the whole room erupted in cheers. Harry was surprised at first but then he realised that people had probably read about his contribution to England's victory the day before. It was about half an hour before he was able to fight his way through the throng of well-wishers, which surprisingly included quite a few Slytherins, Harry suspected that a lot of Slytherins' hatred of him can from Malfoy and Snape, with both of them gone, it seemed like many of the younger Slytherins, felt it was okay to be friendly towards the Hogwarts' Triwizard Champion and a successful International Quidditch star, even if he was a Gryffindor. Eventually Roger and Nymph waded through the crowd and were able to extricate him. "The price of fame eh Harry?" observed Hermione as he sat down in his usual seat at the Gryffindor Table. "Don't remind me. The Daily Prophet?" he asked. She nodded and took a paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. He accepted it and opened up the front face. "THE HOGWARTS LION CRUSHES CANADIANS!" Ginny read the article, which took up the entire front page, with her head resting on Harry's shoulder. After he finished reading it, he snorted and put it down. I'm glad to see that Colette Sullivan has a better take on what's good journalism than Rita Skeeter, though she did leave one thing out." 

"What was that." asked Ron, through a mouthful of sausage. "Okay, if Fraser had got past me and got the Snitch we would have lost, but not by much. We were 100 points up!" 

"Well, you won mate, that's what matters." Ron grinned mischievously; he stood up, "Three cheers for Harry and the England team!" Harry growled under his breath but was forced to smile as the Hall echoed with, "Harry Potter and England." He piled his plate high with bacon, sausage and egg and began to eat Just as he was getting up to go, Neville touched his arm, "What is it?" "Hannah told me you wanted to know how Worthington is?" Harry nodded, "We managed to stabilise him early this morning. Dr Flores came at daybreak and took him to St Mungo's for further treatment." "Thanks Neville. See you in Charms." His friends got up to follow him and they walked back to the Tower. Harry, Ron and Hermione picked up their potions things and headed for the dungeons. Ginny and the other sixth years headed upstairs to Transfiguration.  

Everything slowly got back to normal, early morning Quidditch practices started up again, with Harry working them as hard as he had before Christmas. The day before the Final, Harry and Ron were hanging around in the Common Room for a change, chatting with Neville Lavender Brown came through the portrait hole looking rather red. "I wonder what's up with her?" asked Ron. The other boys shrugged. Seconds later, Seamus came in, he was rather rumpled and his robes were hanging untidily, Harry's sharp eyes could make out three of his shirt buttons buttoned the wrong way. He grinned, he nudged Ron, "Seamus, have you been doing what I think you been doing?" Red-faced now, the other boy nodded. For the minute or two there was silence, then the other three Gryffindors figured out what Harry was talking out and bombarded Seamus with questions. After a while, things calmed down and the talk gradually turned to the romantic activities of the other boys. "Megan and I haven't got past the kissing stage yet." mentioned Neville, "It doesn't help that I only see her in classes or when we're doing things for Madame Pomfrey." The four boys commiserated Neville on his lack of progress. "Look on the bright side Neville." Harry told him, "You'll be graduating in a few weeks and you both have jobs lined dup at St Mungo's don't you?" The chubby boy nodded, brightening at the thought. "What about you Harry?" asked Seamus, "How far have you and Ginny gone?" 

Hrry paused, glancing at Ron, "All the way." he admitted. Ron nearly exploded, he looked like he was about to punch Harry. "What! YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING MY SISTER?!!!" 

Owl. Could you get down to the Common Room? Quick.

Why?

Because I think Fox's just about to try and kill me.     

I'm on my way.

Seamus had gone over to Ron. "Ron, don't be a idiot. Harry's boyfriend, that's what they do. Merlin knows, Lavender and I have done it a couple of times and we're not as close as they are." Ron still didn't look convinced. "Besides, I bet you and Hermione have done it before." Ron sighed. "A few times over the summer and once over the Easter holidays." he admitted calming down. "See. It's normal. Nothing to worry about." 

"I'm going to regret this, but when?"

Harry took a deep breath, "We slept together every night we were away, even in California. Although we didn't do it every night, sometimes we just slept. Sirius and your parents know. So do Charles and the team, well they know we share beds." 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. "Because I knew you'd overreact about it." At that moment, Hermione came in down the girls' staircase. She looked questioningly at Harry, "We've sorted it out." She shrugged and sat down on the other side of Ron. "What was that about?" Seamus grinned, "Ron just found out that Harry and Ginny've been doing _it_." 

"Oh. That." Ron turned to her, "You knew?" Hermione blushed, "Ginny told me the day they got back." 

"And you didn't tell me?" 

"Ginny asked me not to."

"And you thought that was more important than me!" shouted Ron and got up, running out of the Tower. "I can't stand this!" Hermione rose to follow him, but Harry reached out and stopped her. Give him some space He told her. He'll cool down by morning. Hermione nodded and sat back down. Mare. Are you still in the Library? 

Yes Lion. What's up? 

Could you ask Nymph or Simia to go and find your brother and make sure he's okay? He just went storming out of the Common Room in a huff. 

Okay. What happened? 

He just found out that you and I have been… intimate.

Oh. I see. How did he take it?

The usual way. Seamus managed to calm him down. But he wasn't to pleased that Owl hadn't told him.

Sorry about that.

Are you almost done?

Yep. I'll be with you in about five minutes.

True to her word, Ginny, Roger and Peter joined them five minutes later. Just as Harry and Peter were about to start a chess game, Tom came through the portrait hole with a somewhat calmer Ron in tow. "Sorry about that. I just can't help it. Forgive me?" Hermione stood up and hugged him, "Of course we do Ron! We love you temper, over-protectiveness and all. Don't we Harry?" Harry nodded, just as one of Peter bishops captured his queen. "Drat! I'd love a bit of advice here too."

With that, everything back to normal, Ron sank into a chair near Harry and regarded the game. After Peter defeated Harry and watching Ron played her two games, winning both. Harry excused himself, and went up to bed. Ginny stayed behind, she was playing another game of chess with Hermione. She was the only one of the group that Hermione could beat, so they played occasionally for a challenge. "Night Harry." "Night love." replied Harry, blowing her a kiss.

----                  

"Hi everybody, and welcome to the 1999 Hogwarts Quidditch Cup Final. For the first time in seven seasons, Slytherin House is not in the Finals. Instead defending champions, Gryffindor will be facing RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws cheered loudly, as did most of the older Slytherins and a few Hufflepuffs. "The teams today will be… In scarlet for Gryffindor… Weasley, Parrington, Masters, Aquanis, Monk, Falco, and POTTER!" The stadium filled with cheers. "And in blue for Ravenclaw… Gorman, Dirking, Quirke, Lacey, Sharma, Peach, and BOOT!" Charlie Weasley carried the balls out on to the pitch. He released the Snitch and the Bludgers and then picked up the Quaffle. "The Quaffle is in air. And they're off. Weasley catches the Quaffle, heads for the goal, flanked by Aquanis and Monk. She shoots, good save by Quirke, caught by Masters, Gryffindor still in possession, passes to Parrington, she shouts. Score! Gryffindor now 10 points up and still in possession."

Harry was watching the game as usual from high above the action. A deflected Bludger by Roger hit Quirke in the stomach as Ginny lined up for another shot. The Quaffle went in, Quirke went down and Gryffindor were soon 30 points up. "Boots intercepts the Quaffle. The Ravenclaw Chasers heading towards the Gryffindor defence in a Hawkshead Attacking Formation, the Gryffindor Beaters are on the intercept. Boot throws the Quaffle, saved by Falco as the Beaters split the Ravenclaw Chasers down the middle, Weasley now in possession… She scores. Gryffindor now lead 70-20!"

The game went on for another hour, Gryffindor dominating the play as usual. Jane had just scored again to bring the score to 240-60 for Gryffindor when Harry saw a glint of gold in the middle of the pitch, about fifty feet from where the Ravenclaw Seeker Janet Lacey was hovering. He dived straight for it, leaning forward on his broomstick, urging it faster and faster, out of the corner of his eye he could see that she was diving too, she was closer but he had the faster broom. _Will it be fast enough though_? He wondered, banking to the right to avoid a stray Bludger. "Gorman scores! Ravenclaw now 70 for 240 as the Seekers close in on the Snitch. Wait where's it gone!" Hurting down towards the pitch, Harry was wondering the same thing. Then he saw it. Fluttering slowly towards the Teachers Box. He pulled his broomstick out of it's dive and shot towards the Box, Lacey was close behind him but she couldn't match his speed. "Déjà vu, Lacey?" he asked as he reached out for the Snitch. At the same time, a Bludger from Sharma hit his right arm and he felt a bone crack, cursing he gripped his Firebolt with his knees and spun it around in mid-flight so that his left hand could close around the Snitch before he was upside down. He loop-the-looped to bring himself upright and landed. Seconds later, he was swamped as the rest of the team, plus the other sixth and seventh year Gryffindors rushed towards him. _Now this is what it's all about._ He thought, as he stood with Ginny and Tom and accepted the Quidditch Cup for the Gryffindor for the last time. They raised the Cup high in the air and the whole school cheered as Harry was hoisted onto Tom and Roger broad shoulders and carried through the crowd back to Gryffindor Tower where a huge victory party was waiting.

A/N: Lucky_Gurl: Thanks for the praise, but just to clarify VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!!! The Death Eaters that attacked Harry, Ginny and Sirius in Hogsmeade were just some of the ones that escaped after the big battle in Chapter 16. Stick with me though. I'm not finished yet!   
 

Just a short one this time to keep you with me until I can do the next big Chapter where HP and the 7th years take their NEWTS and Apparation exams, and Ginny and her friends take their end-of-year tests. Don't expect it before mid-June. I'll be very busy the next few weeks. It's Exam Time!!!


	23. Chapter 23: Examinations

Harry Potter and the Blood of Darkness

Chapter 23: Examinations

The next few weeks were rather stressful for Harry and his friends, as they were studying hard for their exams. Even Ron was studying, as Hermione had reminded him that even Bagman wouldn't give him a job if he didn't get good grades. The person who was probably studying the least was Tom, he did well in all his classes and unlike his cousin, who was taken five subjects, he was only taking four subjects: DADA, Charms, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, however a scowl from Peter one afternoon in the Library, while she was pouring over a huge bulging folder of Transfiguration notes and occasionally leafing through _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ and making a few extra notes, persuaded him to pick up _Dreadful Denizens of the Deep _and pretend to read it. Harry himself was fairly busy. He was confident enough about the practical exams even Potions, it was the theory papers that had him worried. Fletcher especially could be counted on to come up with a tricky paper, he had told Sirius that he found it amusing to set nearly impossible questions. _Loki by name, Loki by nature_, thought Harry, remembering the profile of the Trickster God from _Magical Mayhem Makers of the Ancient World_, an amusing book Sirius had given him for his fifteenth birthday.   

All too soon, the two weeks of revision time left was over and they had their first exams. Harry, Ron and Hermione's first exam was Transfiguration, the sixth years: Care of Magical Creatures. The transfiguration exam was easier than Harry expected, they had to perform the Animalius Enchantment, a variation of the Animagus Charm which allowed you to do an incomplete transformation into an animal for up to 2 hours (Krum used it in the Tournament), Harry also demonstrated his Animagus so he could be registered. The sixth years had to contend with Kelpies, which Tom especially had no problems with. 

Their other exams were not so easy, in Potions they had to make the Draft of Living Death again, which as Ron had already found out could go very wrong, the Charms Exam wasn't easy either, they had to demonstrate the Invisibility Charm, which although not complex, required a lot of concentration. The DADA exam, which was probably the easiest, consisted of fighting off a Lethifold, compared conjuring a Patronus to fight the Dementors using it against a Lethifold was child's play. The written papers, especially Fletcher's lived up to their name, but Harry was fairly confident that he answered them well. Neville mentioned to Harry that he had quite enjoyed his Herbology exam; they covered the healing properties of phoenix tears and brewed up a Frigari Potion, which is used to treat burns. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron also went to the Department of Magical Transportation and took their Apparation tests. All three passed and received their licenses by owl-post a week later. Though it didn't come as much of a surprise because as Ron pointed out as Worthington drove them back to school. "It wasn't hard. We've been Apparating around illegally since August! If it was ordinary Apparation we'd have been pulled in for violating the Statute on Wizarding Transportation 1892 months ago." Hermione scowled at that, but admitted he was right. Harry sighed with relief; he didn't have the energy to sit through another Ron-Hermione Big Fight.

----

They were able to relax for the next two weeks until the exam results came out, although Hermione especially was on tenterhooks and driving her friends, Ron especially, up the wall. Harry got top grades in Transfiguration and DADA, Ron's best subject was DADA although he did well in his other subjects too, Neville scrapped through Charms and DADA, but he managed reasonable enough grades in Transfiguration and got the second best mark of the year for Herbology & Healing (Hannah Abbot got the best). Hermione of course came top of the seventh years with top grades in five subjects, with Kevin Entwhistle of Ravenclaw in second place with four top grades. Peter and Ben Conklin of Ravenclaw aced the sixth year with five top grades each in their end of year tests.

Harry felt a bit lost when he got up the next morning when he realised that he didn't have anything in particular to do. He couldn't wait for the End-of-Year Feast, but then he felt a pang of fear and sadness. Ginny would still be at Hogwarts for another year, whereas Harry would soon be always, hopefully playing Quidditch for one of the League teams, he had already been approached by several, although he hadn't decided which one to go for yet. He didn't know what Hermione was going to be doing next year, although he thought one possibility was particularly likely, and Ron… well he was one friend that Harry would certainly be able to stick close to, he was pretty sure that Ron would be working in London at the Department of Magical Games & Sports by the autumn, so whether Harry decided to stay at Chancery House or get a flat in London Ron would probably be with him. But what about Ginny? Would she still be with him after a year of visits, made infrequent by their busy schedules? He hoped so. 

A/N: Please R/R. Last chapter coming soon.  


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Feast

Chapter 24: The Final Feast.

All too soon for Harry's liking, the end of term was upon them. He had many questions spinning around his head, which had not been helped by the letter he had received from one of the League teams that he had applied to, he tried to sort them out as he watched Dobby scurrying around his room, doing and much better job of packing than Harry ever could on the last evening of term. "Dobby?"

"What is it Harry Potter sir?"

"What's going to happen to you and Winky when 'Mione and I leave?"

"Winky is staying with Miss Granger sir. Winky has decided that Miss Granger is her mistress now, not Mister Crouch, so she is staying with her, and she is taking money because Miss Granger insists sir and a house-elf may not refuse their master. Dobby does not know what will happen to him, but would like to go with Harry Potter, sir."

"I'd like that to Dobby. But could you stay at Hogwarts next year? Keep an eye on Ginny for me?"

"Certainly Harry Potter, if that is what sir wants. Does sir want Dobby after that?"

"I'd like to have you, yes. I'm going to be busy, very busy. Do I have to clear it with anyone?"

"No sir. Head Boy's elves belong to them forever, unless they wish it."

"What happened to Percy and Bill Weasley's elves?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Mister Bill Weezey didn't take an elf sir. An elf called Ganty was Mister Percy Weezey's elf sir, but he didn't like her and wouldn't keep her sir." 

"Thanks Dobby. Are you almost finished?"

"Yes sir." said Dobby, closing the almost full trunk, "Just your sleeping things to go in, in the morning sir." 

"Bye Dobby." said Harry, getting undressed and getting into bed. Dobby bowed and scurried from the room. 

----

The next morning Harry woke with a groan, _Last day at Hogwarts ever,_ he thought, _I'm going to miss this old castle. It was the first place I really felt at home, and I've so many memories, some bad, most good. Well… Best get it over with. _

He dressed in his black school robes for the last time and walked out in the sitting room. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were already waiting for him. He hooked his arm through Ginny's and followed his other two friends down the stairs to the Common Room, trying to put on a brave face, but really inside he was quite unhappy. Harry? What's wrong? asked Ginny.

He winced, of course she could feel his mood through their link, and after the last year especially, she could probably read his mood anyway. Is it about us? Harry nodded. We'll work it out. Trust me. Harry swallowed, shifted his arm around so he could hug Ginny and then dropped a kiss in her hair. I know we will, love. And as he said it, he actually began to believe too.

The Hall was decorated with the same black drapes that it had had three years before in tribute to the first Hogwarts casualty of the second Voldemort War, Cedric Diggory. Harry sobered up as he sat down between Neville and Ginny at the Gryffindor Table, he looked around the Hall, thinking of all the students that should have been there and weren't, then finally he rested his gaze on the High Table, and he felt a knot in his stomach when he saw Charlie Weasley sitting in the chair that had been Hagrid's since he had come to Hogwarts nearly seven years before. He was jolted out of his memories when Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. "Another year gone. A year in which many things have happening, some bad and some good." Harry smiled as Ginny laced her fingers between his own and squeezed them reassuringly. _Yes, some good things did happen this year, didn't they?_ "We have all been changed by those events. I would like everyone to stand for a moment, and remember those who sacrificed themselves so that the Dark Lord might finally be defeated." Harry and his friends rose and stood in silence. _Snape, Hagrid, Flitwick, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Justin and many more, a lot of people died. I took the greatest risk of all and I lived. I always live, don't I? That's who I am… The Boy Who Lived. _Not to me Lion. Ginny told him, her hand still in his, And not to your friends either. You're just Harry and we love you for it. Thank you Ginny. 

After a minute, McGonagall gestured for them to sit down again, they did. "However, it does not do to dwell too much on the past. So let's move on, the Heads of House and I have decided that the House Cup will be awarded this year. Therefore, the points stand thus. Slytherin: 290 points, Hufflepuff: 392 points, Ravenclaw: 621 points, Gryffindor: 881 points. Therefore, it is my pleasure to announce that, breaking a new record on house points, the House Cup goes to Gryffindor!" There was a roar of triumph from the Gryffindor Table as the black drapes rolled up and unfurled again in red and gold. 

"We have also decided that every year, the achievements of three 7th year students will be honoured by giving them a special award." She paused to allow this to sink in. "The awards are for bravery, academic achievement, and endurance. The first recipient of the bravery award is someone who is known to all of you, he was risked his life on many occasions to save others and has been luckier than most to excel in all the challenges before him. I think few, if any, of us here would disagree…?" The teachers all shook their heads. "… That the first Godric Gryffindor Award for Outstanding Bravery should go to… Harry Potter." The Gryffindor Table erupted in cheers, joined seconds later by most of the rest of Hall. Harry sighed, resigned, rose to his feet and walked up to the Staff Table. McGonagall handed Sirius a large gold medallion with 'The Godric Gryffindor Award for Outstanding Bravery' etched around the edge and the red and gold Gryffindor lion in the centre. Harry dipped his head and allowed Sirius to loop the scarlet ribbon around his neck. Then Harry shook Sirius' hand and waked back to his place. The applause continued for a moment or two and then died down. "The next award is for academic achievement. Everyone here can probably guess who will receive this award. As you all know, comments from me are rare. However, this person has managed to surprise me on numerous occasions, from her first lesson with me she has always excelled, and remains one of only two people to have successfully managed transfigurations from the very beginning and achieve five top-grade NEWTs. The only other person who managed those feats was James Potter. Her pursuit of knowledge is unrivalled and Madame Pinch informs me that she has decided to put a plague on her favourite study table in the Library because she used it so much. Therefore, the first Rowena Ravenclaw Award for Academic Excellence goes to… Hermione Granger." There was another oar of approval, mostly from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs as Hermione, blushing furiously, walked up to the Staff Table. Professor Hooch took a second medal from McGonagall, this time a bronze medal with the Ravenclaw blue and bronze eagle at the centre, hanging from a blue ribbon. Hermione shook Hooch's hand and returned to her seat between Ron and Seamus. "The last award winner for this year is less well known, when he first came to this school he was regarded by many as a joke, a failure. I regret to say I was at times even one of them. He himself once commented that he was, 'Almost a Squib', but that didn't stop him; he never gave up, finally finding his niche as a Healer." Harry realised who she was talking about and turned to look at him. "Therefore, the first Helga Hufflepuff Award for Unfailing Endurance goes to Neville Longbottom."  Harry had never seen his forgetful classmate so thrilled as he was at that moment when he hurried up to the Staff Table to receive his black and yellow medallion from Professor Sprout. 

"Now that the ceremonies are over. You may begin." McGonagall told them and the tables were immediately filled with food. "What are you all going to do over the summer?" Harry asked his friends. 

Neville was the first to speak, "Hannah, Ernie, Megan and I have to report to St. Mungo's on Monday. They're still understaffed from the war." Seamus and Lavender were going to visit his parents. "But we'll be at the World Cup though." Seamus told them, "We'll see there?" Harry nodded. 

"Would you like to come and visit my home Harry?" asked Tom, "In fact. Ron, Ginny, Hermione would you like to come too? Professor Black would be welcome too, Peter and Roger will be there and Sonja might join us at some point too." 

They all nodded. "When would you like us to come?" Harry asked after checking if Sirius wanted to come. He did. "How about around the tenth? Would that give you enough time with your families?" Harry nodded, accepting for the group. "Then I'll treat you to a seat at the World Cup. I got a batch of free tickets to the match from the USDMGS, and I sent them some gold to upgrade them to seats in the Top Box and get a few extra. How would you all like to watch the match with the great and the good?" Neville admitted he was working, Seamus and Lavender declined, pointing out that the Finnegans had already bought tickets. Roger, the cousins and Hermione accepted immediately, "Is there a spare one for Sonja?" asked Tom, "She really wants to see the match." Harry nodded. "All the Weasleys are invited if they want to come." He told Ron and Ginny. "Dad's already got some tickets for us, but he could only get seven and I expect Bill, Fred and George'll want their girlfriends along. Can you spare us some?" 

"Do I know them?" Ron grinned, "Yep. Angelina, Alicia and Fleur Delacour." Harry almost choked on his orange juice. "Fleur?!" Then he remembered the reception before the third Task. "She's going out with Bill?" Ginny nodded, "For nine months now. Can you spare the tickets?" Harry thought for a moment, counting them off on his fingers. "Is Percy coming?" Ginny shook his head. "Wouldn't take the time off work, I think Penny was a little upset about that." "What about Katie? I've never seen Alicia and Angelina around with her, won't she fell left out?" "She's agreed to look after Zonko's for the twins while they're away." Harry nodded. "I got ten tickets from Kennedy, with Sirius and Remus, there's just enough to spare." 

"Great!" said Ron, thrilled.

They were silent for the rest of the meal, and then followed the rest of the school out to the front of the school to wait for the horse-less carriages, Harry got into one of them with Hermione and the Weasleys, the cousins and Roger got into the one behind it with Colin and Dennis Creevey, who surprisingly enough were still just over five feet tall and skinny, despite being in sixth and fifth respectively. When they got onto the train, the seven friends all crammed into one compartment. "Where are you going?" asked Ron, "Back to the Dursleys still we go to visit Tom?" 

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Now I'm legal and Voldemort's gone, Dumbledore says I don't need the protection wards anymore, I'm going back to Ch-your house with you." Ron looked at him curiously. "What about you 'Mione?" 

"I'll join you at Ron's house in a couple of days, I want to spend a bit a time with my parents." Ron looked sad for a second, 

"Yeah. Okay, just don't be too long." 

"I won't be Ron!"

They played Exploding Snap, talked and ate as the Hogwarts Express thundered through the English countryside. All too soon, they arrived at King's Cross, "I'll be with you in a minute." Harry whispered to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. "Wait for me in the car." She nodded and ran after Ron. Harry walked past Mr Dursley. "Boy. Come here!" 

Harry stopped and turned to face his uncle. "No." 

His uncle face began to turn a little red. "What! You're coming with me, you ungrateful little brat!" Harry thought it was rather amusing that he was calling Harry little when Harry was now actually taller than him. 

"I won't Uncle. I've finished school and I'm going to live with my friends." With that Harry turned back and walked away. "If you don't come back here right now we won't take you in. Ever!" "Fine. If I ever see you again it'll be too soon!" Harry retorted. Worthington was waiting for him at the car. "How are you Worthington?" 

"I am in perfect health, thank you sir." The chauffeur replied and stowed Harry's truck in the boot. Then he opened the door and Harry slipped in beside Ginny. Worthington got behind the wheel and pulled out from the kerb. As they were driving out of the car park, Harry spotted Uncle Vernon getting into his car. He wound down the window. "Bye Uncle Vernon!" The older man went almost apoplectic with rage when he saw Harry in the Rolls. Harry grinned and leaned back. 

"You're evil Harry James Potter." Ginny told him. 

"No I'm not, Ginny." He told her, putting his arm around her and bringing her close to him. "I'm the Boy Who Lived." 

Finis.

A/N: And that's a wrap folks. What do you think?! I'll probably start posting the sequel, Ginny Weasley and the Boy Who Lived in July or August. I've already got the story mapped out; I just need to find time to flesh it out. Please R/R. Recommendations for other (Harry Potter) stories to read/write will be gratefully received.                                 


End file.
